Une fine lame
by Eurys
Summary: Paris , 1640 . Avec l'aide du capitaine des mousquetaires du Roi, un jeune homme rejoint le corps des mousquetaires. Au file du temps et malgré le caractère distant et secret du nouveau venu un lien solide se créé entre lui et le célèbre quatuor. Entre camaraderie et secrets les mousquetaires ne manqueront pas d'aventure, et la vérité finit toujours par éclater... qu'on le veuille
1. Une nouvelle route

Bonjour a tous, j'y suis c'est le moment de publier ma toute première fanfiction . Mine de rien c'est vraiment stressant. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous suivrez l'histoire !

 **Note :** _La plupart des personnages appartiennent a la BBC et leurs auteurs :_ _Jessica Pope et Adrian Hodges qui se sont eux-mêmes bas_ _és sur le roman d'Alexandre Dumas._

 _Armand par contre est mon petit bébé_

Voila voila, Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _Une nouvelle route_

 _..._

Les sabots du cheval écrasaient en rythme l'herbe sèche. La cavalière tira sur les brides pour l'arrêter et contempla dans la nuit fraiche le château qui s'élevait désormais loin derrière, au sommet de la vallée. Ses doutes avaient été confirmés, et après les larmes et la tristesse, après s'être voilée la face, seule la haine restait, la haine et trahison.

A l'ombre de son chapeau, vêtue d'une robe, quelques objets ainsi que du linge dans un sac, elle s'était dirigée vers les écuries, furtive dans sa propre demeure et avait pris la route. Le soleil commença à montrer ses premières lueurs pales, elle s'arracha à sa contemplation et repartit au galop. La route serait encore longue.

* * *

...

Six heures sonna. Dans les premières lueurs matinales Paris s'éveillait doucement aux sons des coqs et des marchands emplissant leurs étals. Parmi badauds et habitants un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain passait dans les rues étroites à cheval, semblant observer les alentours. Il s'arrêta une première fois devant un une vendeuse de légumes et demanda la direction à prendre pour se rendre à l'hôtel des mousquetaires. Il redemanda son chemin plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à sa destination. Les rues de Paris se ressemblaient trop à ses yeux et si tout se passait bien, apprendre à s'orienter serait nécessaire.

La cour de la caserne était déserte à cette heure matinale. Le jeune homme descendit de son cheval et attacha les rênes. Il resta ensuite debout dans la cour à attendre la venue d'une quelconque personne. De toute façon il n'avait nulle part d'autre où se rendre, autant patienter. Son attente ne dura pas, une dizaine de minutes plus tard la porte de la balustrade au premier étage de la caserne s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme d'environ la cinquantaine, aux courts cheveux bruns, portant la moustache et la barbe parsemés de poils plus ou moins blancs. Celui-ci s'arrêta dans son élan quand il remarqua le nouveau venu. Il descendit les marches pour se retrouver face à l'inconnu. Celui-ci le vit approcher et se redressa.

—Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? Dit le capitaine des mousquetaires.

— Bonjour. Je… cherche le capitaine de Tréville.

La voix était cristalline et hésitante et bien qu'il ne se soit nullement présenté le capitaine eu une étrange impression. Il scruta le visage de l'homme en face de lui, des cheveux légèrement bouclés retenues en catogan au visage aux traits fins.

— Je suis le capitaine de Tréville. Pour quelle raison me cherchez-vous? »

L'étonnement puis le soulagement apparurent sur le visage du jeune homme.

— Puis-je vous parler en privé monsieur ?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ...

Ils s'étaient installés dans le bureau du capitaine et le jeune homme engagea la conversation. Tréville reposa son menton sur ses mains croisées, écoutant attentivement ce que son invité racontait. Si apprendre son identité avait été un choc, il ressentait réellement le besoin d'un verre à l'écoute de la suite. Le jeune homme continua à parler, son discours entrecoupé de pauses plus ou moins longues, mais jamais arrêté par le capitaine. Ils restèrent silencieux une minute après qu'il se soit tut ; lui était anxieux quant à la réponse du capitaine, et le capitaine en pleine réflexion sur la demande et la situation qui se présentaient à lui.

— Bien, concéda Tréville. Vous vous doutez que je ne peux vous refuser cela. Vous vous doutez aussi que ce n'est pas sans danger, que ce soit pour vous ou moi. J'accepte de vous aider. Ces derniers mots scellèrent l'engagement plus fortement qu'un papier signé. Le capitaine se leva et fit les cent pas dans son bureau avant de finalement se verser un verre de vin. Il en proposa un a son invité qui refusa.

— Vous êtes recruté dès aujourd'hui. Cela n'a rien de conforme mais... peu importe. Le plus important est que vous sachiez manier une épée, ce poste n'est pas qu'une mascarade, vous serez mousquetaire, avertit-il. Vous passerez uniquement un test avec les autres pour qu'ils puissent estimer vos capacités.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer.

— Je vous ferai intégrer une équipe de quatre hommes en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. L'un deux est moins mobilisé et gère surtout la caserne pour raisons personnelles. Vous le remplacerez.

— Et… que dois-je faire maintenant ? Demanda le jeune homme.

— Il est encore tôt. Les soldats arrivent vers la fin de Laudes. Je vous conseille de revenir à ce moment-là. Avez-vous un endroit où loger ?

— Non, pour être franc je n'y ai pas encore pensé. Je viens d'entrer dans Paris et je me suis tout de suite dirigé ici. Et puis, vous auriez pu refuser, et j'aurais été coincé.

Il détourna les yeux, avouant à demi-mot ce qu'il avait évité de dire jusqu'ici. Il dépendait du choix du capitaine.

— En général les mousquetaires ont des quartiers de fonction au sein de la caserne, reprit le capitaine en ignorant la dernière phrase. Cependant vous n'êtes pas officiellement mousquetaire, il faudra vous présenter au roi pour cela. En attendant j'ai un ami du nom d'Antoine Baudin qui loue des logements à Paris, rue Saint Benoit. Allez le voir et dites-lui que vous venez de ma part. Il vous fera un prix.

Ils se redonnèrent rendez-vous plus tard dans la journée et après quelques mots le garçon prit congé du capitaine. C'est sur son cheval qu'il se dirigea vers l'adresse donnée. En chemin il s'arrêta devant une boulangerie qui diffusait une douce odeur de pain chaud. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis son réveil et son ventre n'appréciait guère cette perspective. Il remonta en scelle et demanda son chemin à chaque croisement jusqu'à ce qu'on ne lui indique une maison, vingt mètres plus loin. C'était une construction en bois, en forme de U avec un étage. En pénétrant dans la cours intérieure il vit que le bâtiment à sa droite se trouvait être une écurie et avisa un homme qui remplissait les mangeoires des chevaux. Il descendit de cheval et s'approcha de l'homme la bride dans la main. Celui-ci en entendant ses pas, releva la tête jeta le dernier sceau de grain avant de se retourner. Le jeune homme se présenta et indiqua chercher un certain Antoine Baudin.

— C'est bien moi, vous voulez quoi ?

— Un logement. Monsieur de Tréville m'a donné votre nom.

— Ah Tréville . Alors vous êtes un mousquetaire. C'est qu'il a l'habitude de m'envoyer les nouveaux en recherche d'un toit. Vous voulez quoi, une chambre ou un appartement ? Le jeune homme répondit qu'il désirait plutôt un appartement, le logeur sembla étonné, généralement les recrues n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens mais il ne fit pas de remarque et lui dit de mettre son cheval dans l'écurie, après quoi ils partirent en direction du milieu de la bâtisse ou ils montèrent l'escalier extérieur qui menait à l'étage. Le propriétaire sorti un trousseau de clés de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte. Il devança le jeune homme à l'intérieur et ouvrit les volets.

— Ici vous avez la cuisine et la pièce suivante c'est la chambre.

La cuisine était de taille moyenne. Une table, deux bancs de bois se trouvaient au centre. Deux fenêtres se situaient côté cour et une autre sur le mur opposé sous laquelle se trouvait un fourneau à bois. Une cheminé était encastrée dans le mur du fond à côté de la porte de la chambre. Ils traversèrent la cuisine et entrèrent dans la chambre. Monsieur Baudin ouvrit également la fenêtre qui donnait sur cour pour éclairer la pièce. Elle était plus petite que la cuisine. Le lit et une petite table de chevet se trouvaient face à la fenêtre. A côté de celle-ci il trouva une petite armoire en bois et plus au fond un grand bac en bois et plusieurs sceaux étaient isolés avec un paravent.

— C'est dix Louis d'or le mois, cheval inclus. Je vous le fait à huit. Ça vous va ? demanda le logeur.

—C'est bon.

— Ah et pour les mousquetaires on paye en avance, ajouta Baudin. C'est car ils ont plus de chance de se faire tuer et s'ils meurent avant de me payer j'aurais perdu de l'argent moi. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire à cette remarque même si elle n'avait rien de rassurante pour lui. Si l'homme avait pris ce genre de dispositions c'était donc que ce cas avait déjà dû arriver.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement. Le propriétaire lui donna les clés du logis en échange de l'argent pour la semaine et le jeune homme déchargea ses affaires toujours accrochées à son cheval pour les monter chez lui. Il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de bagages, le plus nécessaires selon lui. De toute façon ce qui pourrait lui manquer serait à acheter sur place. Il rangea ses habits dans l'armoire et y fourra aussi le reste de ses affaires toujours dans sa besace avant d'inspecter l'appartement assez sommaire. Le plus important sera de se procurer de la nourriture et des bougies pour s'éclairer. Celle sur la table de la cuisine mais ne suffira surement qu'une nuit. Aucune trace de bois, que ce soit pour la cheminé ou le poêle. En fin début d'automne c'était surement le plus urgent s'il ne voulait pas tout simplement geler à Paris. Et aller au puit, se faire une réserve d'eau aussi. Il ne vit rien d'autre d'urgent à faire pour le moment et s'accorda le luxe de s'écroula sur le banc dans la cuisine.

Il se sentait étrangement vidé, comme si toute l'énergie de son corps avait été aspirée a peine l'entretient a la caserne terminé. Les dernières jours était passés sans questions : il avait suivis son chemin, sans autre réflexions. Mais maintenant le point de chute était atteint et cet arrête le forçait à reconnaitre que son corps et son esprit avaient mal supportés le voyage. Si la route avait été sa seul préoccupation, désormais il avait tout le loisir de repenser à la raison de tout cela. Et plus il y pensera plus il faiblira. Chaque question n'était qu'un poids en plus rattaché à sa cheville.

Treville avait promis son aide, mais c'est à lui d'avancer. C'était SA faute. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il souffla, une minute, avant de se relever. Il se dépêcha de sortir et refermera à clé ce qui sera temporairement sa maison. C'est à cheval qu'il reprit la direction de la caserne des mousquetaires.

L'endroit commençait effectivement à se remplir. Mettant pied à terre il attacha les rênes sous le regarde de mousquetaires curieux de la présence d'un inconnu. Ses pieds gravirent les premières marches de l'escalier quand un bras passa devant lui, lui barrant le passage.

— Hé doucement. Ou pensez-vous aller ?

L'interpelé détailla l'homme qui venait de l'arrêter. Grand, ilportait un foulard autour de la tête .Une cicatrice barrait le côté gauche du visage, de l'arcade sourcilière à la pommette en épargnant miraculeusement l'œil. Sa carrure à elle seule suffirait à faire plier une partie de ses adversaires. Pourtant la chose qui attira son attention fut toute autre. La peau de l'homme face à lui était aussi sombre que l'ébène. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sourire en coin, l'homme semblait surtout s'amuser de la situation et de ce qu'il inspirait.

— Je monte voir monsieur de Tréville, répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

— Il est informé de votre visite ? Le jeune acquiesça. On n'entre pas ainsi, reprit le mousquetaire. Donnez-moi votre nom et attendez que je …

— Porthos ! Le coupa la voix d'un homme du haut de la balustrade. Laissez le passer, Tréville vient de m'informer qu'il attendait un visiteur dans son bureau.

IL'homme descendit les escaliers jusqu'à se trouver face au nouveau venu. Ses cheveux noirs qui frôlaient les épaules, une barbe et une moustache plutôt bien entretenue accentuaient son visage. Son regard dur le détailla sombrement et d'un signe indiqua au nouveau venu de le suivre jusqu'au bureau. Pa un mot ne sorti de sa bouche alors qu'il devenait. Seul un froid régnait, sans parler de l'odeur d'alcool qu'il transportait.

Pour les quatre mousquetaires toujours dans la cour, l'entretien du capitaine sembla bien long. Porthos, Aramis et d'Artagnan échafaudaient leurs théories en buvant. Le retour d'Athos à leur table n'apporta pas plus d'informations. Il avait été informé de la venue d'une nouvelle recrue au poste de mousquetaire, et qu'il serait désormais attaché au groupe qu'ils formaient déjà en compensation de l'absence de d'Artagnan.

— Comment ça , avec nous ? Nous ne le connaissons même pas ! S'indigna Aramis. Celui-ci avait les cheveux bruns et bouclés, et une moustache finement sculptée témoignait de l'intérêt de l'homme pour sa personne. Porthos donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami en réponse, Aramis n'était pas le seul à penser ça. Eux, étaient soudés car ils avaient combattu ensemble, il mettait sa vie entre les mains de ses compères, ferait-il de même avec un inconnu ? Mais autre chose le troublait :

— Moi ce qui m'intrigue c'est qu'il soit directement mousquetaire. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas l'air entrainé au combat quand j'étais face à lui. Il ne faisait pas parti d'une autre garnison, j'en suis certain. Je pourrais même dire qu'il était un brin gringalet, ajouta le métis en frottant une pomme contre son habit de cuir.

Ils gardèrent le silence en se dévisageant. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Ce fut Aramis qui osa enfin énoncer à haute voix la pensée qu'ils avaient tous.

— Tréville sait quelque chose. Et il ne compte pas nous le dire.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ...

Le retour de l'inconnu dehors accompagné du capitaine attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Leur supérieur les congédia d'un regard et reporta son attention sur les mousquetaires qui s'étaient levés de leurs bancs sentant que c'était à eux qu'il voulait s'adresser. Ils savaient ce qu'il allait leur annoncer mais espéraient même temps avoir une réponse aux questions qu'ils se posaient jusque-là. Ils avaient confiance en Tréville, la n'était pas la question, mais titiller la curiosité d'un mousquetaire et il cherchera à l'assouvir. Le nouveau, derrière le capitaine était resté silencieux. On aurait pu penser qu'il ignorait tout de ce qui se passait si ce n'était son regard qui détaillait chacun des hommes face à lui, allant d'Athos à Aramis puis de Porthos à d'Artagnan. Le fier gascon avait de longs cheveux raids qui lui tombaient aux épaules et une peau légèrement basanée comme celle d'une région du sud de la France qui connaissait bien le soleil.

— D'Artagnan, vous savez que je préfère en ce moment que vous vous consacriez à la gestion de la caserne et des entrainements. Et étant donné que vous avez un compagnon en moins, j'ai décidé d'intégrer une nouvelle personne à votre équipe messieurs.

Il indiqua d'un geste de la main le jeune homme a ses cotés qui s'avança légèrement et enleva son chapeau, libérant ses mèches d'un châtain clair qui n'étaient pas attachées par le catogan. Porthos eu l'impression que son visage paraissait encore plus fin sans le couvre-chef. Ses yeux verts observaient désormais les soldats face à lui. Il semblait plus déterminé qu'auparavant bien qu'il eût toujours l'air sur la retenue. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu se dire dans ce bureau ?

— Je vous présente Armand Lacroix.

...

...

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode ! Comment ça je coupe au meilleur moment ? Même pas vrai ...

Bon voilà, ca m'a pas mal stressé de poster ce premier chapitre, j'ai bien du revérifier 5 fois avant d'appuyer sur publier XD

Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas a laisser un petit commentaire ça fait plaisir =w=


	2. Premiers pas

Aller c'est parti pour le chapitre 2 !

Je vais essayer d'être la plus régulière possible, je pense laisser un délai de 2 semaines entre chaque chapitres pour le moment le temps de me faire une plus large avance !

Merci à ceux qui vont lire le chapitre 2, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Premiers pas

...

«_ Je vous présente Armand Lacroix. »

Il ne s'agissait que d'un nom, mais mettre des mots sur celui qui occupait leurs pensées depuis presque une heure semblait être une grande avancée. L'inconnu n'était plus si inconnu que ça. Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire et inclina la tête en guise de salutation, laissant Tréville continuer :

« _Armand, je vous présente Athos, Portos, Aramis et d'Artagnan. Le capitaine fit un signe vers chaque mousquetaire qu'il nomma, qui répondirent d'un léger hochement de tête chacun.

_Enchanté, je suis fier d'intégrer votre équipe. »

Les 4 amis observèrent celui qui sera désormais un des leurs. Il se tenait droit aux cotés de leur capitaine et arborait une expression qu'on qualifierait de neutre si ce n'était son léger sourire toujours affiché par ses lèvres. Sa silhouette paraissait assez fine, autant qu'on puisse en juger au travers de ses vêtements et il n'était ni grand ni petit. Ils se demandèrent encore plus comment cet homme avait pu intégrer leur garnison. Il n'était pas taillé pour être un guerrier. Tout mais surement pas le monde des armes. En plus de cela sa posture et son élocution laissaient présager qu'il était noble. Porthos espéra secrètement qu'il ne soit pas aussi coquet qu'Aramis, un seul suffisait largement dans son genre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement ou personne ne dit mot, les mousquetaires étant occupés à dévisager ce compagnon d'armes. Tréville haussa un sourcil à l'encontre de ses hommes qui ne montraient aucun signe de bienvenue envers le nouveau. Armand lui, était embarrassé du silence ambiant. Ce fut Aramis qui fit le premier pas. Il s'avança d'un pas sûr vers la recrue, une main tendue, qui fut aussitôt réceptionnée dans celle d'Armand. Ils se serrèrent la main et Aramis lui souhaita la bienvenue accompagné d'une tape dans le dos. Il rendit à Armand son sourire avant de se décaler, laissant place à ses camarades. D'Artagnan fit exactement comme Aramis bien qu'avec moins de vigueur. Il eut peur que Porthos lui brise le dos quand sa main s'abattit entre ses omoplates Athos se contenta de poignée de main avant de retourner à son verre.

« _Bien maintenant que c'est fait, veuillez vous charger de faire connaitre la caserne a votre camarade. Athos vous vous chargerez de lui faire passer un essai à l'épée bien que ce ne sera qu'une formalité. » Il dit cela en regardant Athos dans les yeux, semblant lui intimer l'ordre de ne pas chercher d'explication. Le mousquetaire ne dit rien de plus et se contenta d'acquiescer aux ordres.

« _ Cela signifie-t-il que nous avons cartier libre pour la journée mon capitaine ? demanda Aramis avec un grand sourire, provoquant le rire de Porthos et d'Artagnan.

Le capitaine lui lança un regard noir qui montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait de la proposition de son soldat.

_ Vous avez 2 heures pour faire cela messieurs. Je vous attends après dans mon bureau ! »

Il se retourna et monta les escaliers, laissant ainsi seul son nouveau soldat parmi ceux qui auront la charge de l'intégrer. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne savait pas comment se comporter, les mousquetaires lui semblaient sympathiques, à part cet Athos qui semble pourtant être le plus proche de Tréville. Enfin, l'homme pouvait bien être froid et bon soldat, l'un n'a jamais empêché l'autre. Aramis lui, ressemblait plus à un homme qui aime cultiver son apparence, surement pour plaire. Il n'appréciait pas ce genre de personne en général mais ce fut quand même lui qui lui tendit la main en premier, l'accueillant avant les autres. Et il semblait bien aimer plaisanter à en juger sa remarque plus tôt. C'était à voir, il lui fera peut-être changer son opinons sur les séducteurs dans son genre. Il ne s'était pas fait encore une image de d'Artagnan. Il lui sembla sympathique, à ce qu'il avait compris il attendait un enfant et pour cette raison le capitaine l'avait en quelque sorte relégué à des taches sans risque. De Treville l'étonnait de plus en plus. D'abord ce Portos, ensuite son intérêt à épargner d'Artagnan. Il comprenait de plus en plus le fait qu'il ait accédé à sa requête malgré le risque. Et il restait justement Portos. A première vue on a envie de se tenir éloigné de l'homme mais derrière son allure semblait se cachait un être amusant et sympathique, le regard qu'il avait croisé plus tôt penchait dans ce sens. En l'occurrence, les mousquetaires qu'il appréhendait de rejoindre semblaient plus amicaux qu'il le pensait. Cela se passera peut-être plus facilement que prévu.

« _Bien, commençons par faire le tour de la caserne ! » Décida Aramis. Et il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Armand, lui intimant d'avancer, suivit de près par les autres. Ils commencèrent par les écuries, ensuite la cuisine, l'armurerie, les salles communes et les chambres attribuées aux mousquetaires à la toute fin. La partie ou se trouvait le bureau du capitaine n'a pas été approchée et Athos lui dit qu'a part le chemin vers ladite pièce, il n'avait pas a besoin d'en connaitre l'architecture. Armand n'insista pas, le ton de l'homme correspondait plus à un ordre qu'a une suggestion.

_Il faudra vous faire rencontrer une certaine personne, déclara Aramis, bien que ce soit le capitaine qui commande ici elle à une certaine autorité, même sur nous ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

_Et il vaut mieux ne pas vous en faire un ennemi, ajouta Porthos.

_Qui cela ?

_Mon épouse, répondit d'Artagnan en souriant. Elle tient cette caserne d'une main de fer et gère tout le ravitaillement.

Le nouveau était de plus en plus intrigué, une femme qui gérait la caserne. Pourtant Monsieur de Treville ne lui avait rien se garda bien de faire part de ses réflexions mais se décida a rencontrer cette personne durant les prochains jours.

Ils retournèrent dans la cour une heure après, le tour des lieux étant terminé. La conception de la caserne était assez simple et pratique, digne d'un bâtiment militaire. Les mousquetaires étaient nombreux et avaient tous leurs marques et leurs places, ils n'avaient pas l'aire d'errer sans but attendant des ordres. Le brouhaha ambiant commençait même à devenir familier, signe de la présence de compagnons d'armes. D'ailleurs ce bruit incessant sonnait moins fort aux oreilles d'Armand. Intrigué il sortit de ses réflexions pour découvrir la cour vidé de ses occupants, tous rabattus sur les coté en murmurant. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Athos se positionnant au milieu, l'épée dégainée et dirigée vers lui.

« _Vous n'avez pas oublié votre essai à l'escrime j'espère. » La voix d'Athos sonna comme un sermon. En effet il avait oublié par cette partie des consignes du capitaine et même s'il savait bien se défendre, en sera-t-il autant face à un mousquetaire entrainé ? Il avait sérieusement des doutes mais n'avait pour autant aucune intention de se désister. De plus Tréville avait certifié que cela ne jouera pas dans sa qualification, mais se vautrer devant ceux qui seront ses compagnons n'était pas non plus une alternative acceptable. Pas s'il voulait rester crédible. Dans une inspiration, Armand avança jusqu'à ce placer a quelque mètres en face de son adversaire et dégaina à son tour, prêt à relever le défi.

Le combat débuta au signal de Portos. Les deux hommes restèrent cependant à leurs places, jugeant la posture et les failles de l'adversaire. Armand savait qu'il ne pourrait compter que sur quelques failles pour atteindre le mousquetaire, le reste ne sera sans aucun doute que parades.

« _Vous décidez-vous à vous lancez ? » Athos dit cela en engageant le premier mouvement. Il donna un coup d'estoc vers le jeune homme qui le para et contrattaqua directement sur le flanc droit de l'homme. Ils continuèrent à attaquer et contrer quand Athos décida de monter d'un niveau. Il accéléra et fit plusieurs attaques succinctes avant de feindre et le frapper par la gauche. Armand n'eut que le temps d'esquiver et se remettre en garde que les prochains coups arrivèrent le forçant à rester en défense alors qu'il reculait de plus de plus dans la cours. Athos s'arrêta d'attaquer et fit jouer son épée de son poignet alors qu'il marchait décrivant des cercles, jugeant son adversaire du regard sous les cris et les encouragements de ses compagnons.

Le combat était mal parti pour Armand. Il savait pourtant bien que ses chances de battre Athos étaient minces mais pas à ce point la … C'était humiliant pour lui de reculer sans arriver à porter ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup. Il lui fallait au moins riposter, pour ne serait-ce sauver la face. Alors que son adversaire levait sa rapière, dans le but clair d'en finir avec ce combat, il profita de cette ouverture pour porter un coup. D'un geste rapide il esquiva, fit glisser sa lame contre celle d'Athos et d'un mouvement de cercle autour de celle-ci désarma le mousquetaire faisait voler son épée à quelque mètres. L'homme écarquilla les yeux, étonné de ce qui venait de se passer et les cris de l'assemblée se turent. Armand fonça sur Athos la pointe en avant, profitant du léger choque de celui-ci pour reprendre le dessus. Il ne vit pas son adversaire esquiver son coup et tendre la jambe, lui faisait un croche-pied. Il chuta en avant, déséquilibré, lâchant en même temps son épée. Athos attrapa l'arme au vol et la retourna contre son propriétaire la pointe sur la nuque, mettant fin définitivement au combat.

Les mousquetaires eux ne savaient plus que penser de cette scène. Ils avaient vu le nouveau se faire acculer sous les coups d'Athos, encore et encore et pariaient déjà sur le temps que mettrait leur compère pour le faire plier. Mais contre toute attente son adversaire reprit le dessus et un instant ils pensèrent leur compagnon battu avant que celui-ci ne retourne la situation à son avantage, gagnant ainsi le duel. C''était en tout point un beau duel, bien que la différence de niveau se faisait sentir, le jeunot avait mis le mousquetaire a mal, failli le battre… mais juste failli.

Au centre de la cours Athos tendit une main vers son adversaire au sol comme signe de trêve, nulle rancune ou réparation. Armand la prit et se redressa, ce n'était qu'un essai et même s'il n'avait pas gagné il n'avait pas plié sous les coups.

« _Félicitation ! Dit Aramis alors qu'Armand les rejoignait, suivant Athos. Vous m'avez fait gagner 2 louis Armand, je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre, ajouta-t-il en riant.

_Pardon ? Demanda l'intéressé qui lui n'y comprenait rien

_Ils ont parié, informa Athos d'une voix neutre, comme si la chose lui était commune… et sans doute l'était-elle.

_ Ce cher Porthos a parié que vous vous retrouverez à terre en 5 minutes tout au plus, D'artagnan 10 et moi plus de 15. Heureusement pour ma bourse vous avez tenu plus ! »

Il fit jouer la pièce dans ses mains, sous l'œil maussade de Porthos et d'Artagnan. La foule qui se tenait la quelque minutes plus tôt s'était dispersée. Il ne restait que quelques hommes, s'affairant de nouveau à leur travail. Armand regarda autour de lui, ayant le sentiment que ce duel ne fut qu'une distraction pour les mousquetaires. Pas de commentaires, de messes basses ou de rires, lui qui pensait passer une sorte d'épreuve, il eut l'impression que ce ne fut rien de plus qu'un jeu.

Il reporta son attention sur ses compagnons et tomba sur le regard rieur de Porthos qui jouait avec une pomme. Deux fois depuis le matin qu'il tombait sur ce regard. Le mousquetaire sourit sarcastiquement, « comme si il savait ce que je me disais » pensa Armand. Et en toute logique il connaissait surement la nature de ses interrogations. Apres tout c'est un mousquetaire, qui passa par cette même étape bien avant lui, qui dut faire ses preuves et se faire accepter comme tous les autres dans cette caserne. Il n'était pas le premier nouveau à rejoindre cette caserne, et surement pas le dernier… étrangement cette réflexion lui fit du bien, donnant l'infime impression de ne plus être seul, seul dans sa situation, seul dans ses déboires. Il ressemblait a d'autres qui étaient passés par la également, surement pas dans les mêmes circonstances, surement pas pour la même raison, mais il partageait ce passage avec eux.

« _ Lacroix ! »

Le jeune homme sorti de ses pensées quand son nom fut presque crié à ses oreilles. Oh non… C'était Athos qui l'appelait. Ses débuts avec cet homme étaient déjà plus que froids. Il avait réussi- il lui semblait - à passer une étape après le duel, alors il était hors de question de tout réduire a néant en rêvassant quelque heures à peine après son arrive.

« _Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_Et voici que nous avons un penseur parmi nous ! S'exclama Aramis . Qu'en pensez-vous Porthos ? Cela nous changera de votre habitude à foncer sans réfléchir.

_ Je pense plutôt qu'il perdra bientôt cette habitude. Ou se fera trancher avec, au choix. Répondit tranquillement le métis en frottant à nouveau sa pomme contre son vêtement, cette fois ci il espérant enfin croquer dans son fruit.

_ Arrêtez, vous-allez finir par le rendre pale à force mes amis. Intervient d'Artagnan en voyant Armand perdre légèrement contenance. C'est leur façon de se distraire, Ajouta d'Artagnan a l'adresse du nouveau. Vous vous y habituerez à force croyez moi.

Armand souris mécaniquement comme seule réponse. 'A force '… il espérait que son but serait atteint bien avant, il n'avait pas pensé à combien de semaines, de mois prendrait son entreprise. Mais il se garda bien de faire cette réflexion.

_Treville nous attend dans son bureau, intervint Athos. Allons-y, nous pourront ensuite enfin nous rafraîchir le gosier suite à cette escarmouche. »

…

« _Il a une bonne maitrise de l'escrime mais les coups manquaient de force, elle a été compensé par de l'agilité et un peu de ruse également. Je pense … »

Armand écoutait Athos commenter son rapport du duel les yeux rives vers le sol mais l'oreille attentive. Il sentait la fierté gonfler en lui mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement se disant que cela ferait surement la fierté de l'homme qui avait tellement tenu à ce qu'il apprenne les armes.

« _Bien, dit Treville. Armand, vous faites désormais parti des mousquetaires. N'oubliez pas que vous serez sous les ordres d'Athos et que vous n'êtes toujours pas mousquetaire. »

…

Le soleil déclinait dangereusement à l'horizon, assombrissant le ciel de Paris. Armand se pressa au marché s'acheter toutes les fournitures qu'il lui fallait pour son nouveau logis temporaire. La foule s'agglutinait dans les rues et sur la place. La journée de travail finit les badauds s'empressaient d'acheter nourriture, bois et boissons avant de rentrer dans leurs foyers. Il n'était habitué ni au marché ni à la foule et se frayer un chemin dans cette marée humaine lui sembla plus difficile que le duel contre Athos. Il s'acheta du bois, du pain et du fromage cela suffira pour le moment, des chandelles ainsi que quelques autres objets qui lui seront utiles. Il déposa ses achats dans la cuisine avant de filer dans la chambre, prendre quelque seaux et descendre au puits récolter assez d'eaux pour quelques jours.

Il prit le temps d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée et s'effondra sur la chaise en face. La journée avait été pesante, son seul souhait désormais était de se glisser dans son lit et s'endormir pour plusieurs jours.

* * *

...

Elle soupira, se plongeant autant que possible dans l'eau chaude. Apres sa journée un bain lui semblait la chose la plus agréable qui soit. Elle se permettait enfin un moment de détente après des jours d'angoisse, d'auberges miteuses et de routes poussiéreuses. La cavale n'était pas terminée et elle se devait toujours de prendre ses précautions mais les chances qu'il la retrouve, ainsi, étaient presque infimes. « Infimes mais pas impossibles ». Elle soupira une nouvelle fois mais pas de contentement et décida de ne plus y penser pour savourer pleinement la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait.


	3. Une journée odorante

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je n'y crois pas d'être déjà au chapitre 3, ça fait presque 1 mois que j'ai commencé a poster ce fic, pourtant pour moi on dirait que ça fait a peine 1 semaine . C'est parti les choses sérieuses commencent pour Armand !

Merci à tous pour vos passages et un grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 _Une journée odorante_

…

Le soleil avait montré ses premiers rayons depuis plus d'une heure quand un jeune homme brun émergea de son sommeil réparateur. Il resta quand même une dizaine de minute ainsi, sans bouger, savourant le calme si l'on ne comptait pas le chant du coq et le bruit des premiers marchands. Mais ce jour ci était diffèrent des autres car il ne se réveillait pas pour reprendre la route dans un but incertains, mais pour commencer ses recherches. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, la situation n'avait rien d'heureuse mais il était à Paris, et il était mousquetaire ! Lui ! Temporaire certes, et pas exactement dans les conditions requises mais bientôt il arborerait l'épaulière de ces même hommes qu'il avait rencontré hier. Il pouffa de rire, avant de rigoler franchement, au bord des larmes, « S'ils savaient seulement … » Cette pensé le fit rire à nouveau mais il valait mieux pour lui et Treville que personne n'en sache jamais rien.

C'est quand le clocher de l'église la plus proche sonna la messe de 7 heure qu'Armand se décida à se lever. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt mais il n'était pas concevable d'être en retard les premiers jours. Il était propre et se contenta de se laver la figure, avant de s'habiller et se diriger dans la cuisine. Le bois entièrement consumé, le feu s'était éteint. Il sorti son poignard, découpa une tranche de pain et de fromage et se posa près de la fenêtre, observant la ville ou plutôt ses toits. Son petit déjeuner avalé il prit la direction de la caserne, le cœur battant de ce nouveau jour.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...

Comme hier et surement tous les jours à venir, la caserne fourmillait de monde, de mousquetaires rentrants et sortants et d'autre qui patientaient. Les quatre mousquetaires qu'il avait rencontrés hier faisaient partie de la deuxième catégorie. Ils étaient attablés au même endroit qu'hier, Porthos astiquant son mousquet, Athos buvant à même la bouteille écoutant d'une oreille distraite les dires d'Aramis. Des quatre il n'y en avait que trois. D'Artagnan n'était visible nulle part. Il attacha sa monture et se rapprocha des trois autres, qui le remarquèrent au dernier moment.

« _Tiens, revoilà le petit, je pensais que vous vous seriez enfuit durant la nuit ! Plaisanta Porthos

_Dommage pour vous. J'espère pour votre bien que vous n'avez pas parié, cette fois » répondit Armand en souriant face à lui.

Les mousquetaires se turent un instant, de la part de celui qui parlait à peine hier, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une réplique, et bonne qui plus est !

« _J'avoue que celle-là, je m'y attendais pas, ris Athos. Il tendit sa bouteille au nouvel arrivant. Tenez, une gorgée ?

_Non… merci. Hum… je pensais que nous ne devions pas boire durant notre service ? Osa-t-il en craignant de vexer Athos

_Ce n'est que de la piquette, elle ne rendrait pas ivre un enfant.

_Cet homme a beau vouer un amour à la bouteille, intervint Aramis, vous ne le verrez jamais ivre durant un service !

_Ce qui vaut mieux ! » Retenti une voix derrière Armand.

Armand se retourna rapidement et découvrit une jeune femme brune vêtue d'une façon étrange, une sorte de mélange entre une robe et une veste de cuir comme celle des mousquetaires. Cependant ce qui le troubla encore plus était le pistolet qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Il ne faisait pas de doute que cette femme faisant partie du corps des mousquetaires. Cela devait être elle, celle dont lui avait parlé Aramis hier. Il continua son examen silencieux jusqu'à rencontrer les yeux bruns qui le fixaient depuis un moment.

Constance allait remettre la recrue qui semblait l'examiner à sa place quand son regard croisa celui du jeune homme. Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle fixa le visage face à elle, une impression étrange dans la tête. Quelque chose la dérangeait chez cet homme, pourtant elle était sure de ne l'avoir jamais vue. Ce visage ne lui disait rien mais il l'intriguait comme une chose qui n'était pas à sa place habituelle mais que l'on n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Et elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

« _A peine un jour et il arrive à séduire Constance, je vais prendre peur qu'on ne me vole ma place ! s'écria Aramis, brisant également le silence gênant qui s'était installé au plus grand bonheur d'Armand.

_Évitez ce genre de remarque Aramis ou vous ne pourrez bientôt plus vous servir comme bon vous semble dans la réserve », le menaça Constance. Celui-ci simula un cri d'indignation exagéré, provoquant le rire de Porthos.

_Si cela vous intéresse, ajouta Aramis, voici Armand Lacroix, le capitaine de Treville vient de l'intégrer comme mousquetaire a notre équipe en remplacement de votre cher d'Artagnan.

_Sauf qu'avoir son mari dans les pattes n'est pas tellement mieux, rigola Constance. Elle se tourna vers le nouveau mousquetaire qui ne semblait pas bien suivre le fil de la conversation :

_Je me nomme Constance d'Artagnan, je suis l'épouse du mousquetaire que vous avez rencontré hier. Je m'occupe de gérer la caserne et les cadets et de temps en temps tirer les oreilles de ces trois-là, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

_Armand Lacroix, Aramis vous l'a dit le capitaine vient de m'intégrer a cette équipe de mousquetaires.

_Ce que Constance ne dit pas c'est que la famille d'Artagnan va bientôt s'agrandir ! On aura bientôt un petit bout de chou à la caserne, annonça Porthos en souriant. Armand reporta son attention sur la femme avant de sourire chaleureusement et la féliciter. Elle le remercia sans pouvoir encore une fois s'empêcher de le dévisager puis décida de taire ses interrogations pour le moment, elle avait encore du travail qui l'attendait.

_Bien je dois aller vérifier les provisions, heureusement qu'on n'a pas plusieurs Pothos dans la caserne ou elle sera ruinée ! Si vous avez une quelconque question Lacroix n'hésitez pas vous me trouverez quelque part. »

Apres un salut de la tête elle disparut vers ce qu'il se souvenait être les cuisines, les laissant de nouveau à quatre. Il surprit alors le regard de Porthos posé sur lui.

« _Notre ami semble très… captivé par Constance !

_Je ne saurais vous conseillez de jeter votre dévolu sur une autre personne est vite, d'Artagnan est notre ami. Lui dit Aramis

_Non ! Mais je... elle ne … . Armand bafouilla et rougit sous l'allusion, ce n'était pas du tout pour cela qu'il dévisageait Constance !

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur…. Ils venaient encore de se moquer de lui, une fois de plus. Pourtant le regarde indéchiffrable que lui lançait Athos ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il semblait comme … l'examiner.

_Aramis, il semblerait que notre ami compte rester tranquillement assit, commença Porthos. Et si nous lui montrions les taches d'une recrue mousquetaire ?

_Cela me semble être une très bonne idée ! Venez Armand. »

Il se leva et contourna la table, un sourire très peu rassurant aux lèvres. Une grosse main s'abattit sur son épaule, Portos l'enjoint à se lever et Aramis ouvrit la marche. Armand les suivait mécaniquement, il commença à s'interroger quand leurs pas le menèrent aux portes des écuries. Pourquoi là il ne le savait pas mais était de moins en moins rassuré. Ils s'arrêtèrent, Aramis fit quelque pas, prit une pelle et vint la mettre entre les mains d'Armand. Une image de sa future tache s'esquissa dans sa tête, mais… ça ne pouvait être ça … .

« _Bien ! Cet endroit a besoin d'un bon nettoyage, avec la baisse du nombre de cadets actuel les bras nous manquent. La brouette est là-bas. Nous vous récupéreront dans… Disons 3 heures ! » Sur ce, Aramis se détourna et sorti accompagné de Porthos, sous l'œil incrédule d'Armand.

Il cria les noms des deux hommes mais aucuns d'eux ne rebroussa chemin… il les entendait même rire ! Donc c'était bien cela... il allait nettoyer les écuries, comme un simple garçon de cours. Une envie de balancer cette fichue pelle dans la paille et se diriger vers le bureau du capitaine pour scander injustice et indignation fit son chemin mais il se retint. Il savait ce que serait sa vie en tant que mousquetaire... Pas en tous points… pas cette facette ci mais s'il s'indignait maintenant il ne ferait pas long feu dans cette caserne.

Résolut il empoigna son outil de travail et se dirigea vers les boxes avant de se rappeler qu'il lui fallait une brouette également. Bon Dieu il n'avait jamais nettoyé d'écurie de sa vie ! Il ne savait même pas s'il s'y prenait correctement mais l'hypothèse de demander à ses bourreaux fut vite écartée. Ils allaient tout bonnement se moquer de lui !

Les trois heures données ne furent pas de trop. Armand commença par enlever toutes la paille souillée, retenant temps bien que mal les haut-le-cœur qui le prenaient. Il finit par trouver sa solution et respirait uniquement par la bouche pour atténuer l'odeur. Plus le temps passait plus il pensait qu'il n'en finirait jamais. Les cadets devaient sérieusement manquer… ou alors les cheveux n'avaient pas la notion de propreté ! Une fois la brouette pleine il la poussait vers la fausse prévue à cet effet pour se débarrasser de son contenu. Il fit ainsi près d'une dizaine de voyage avant d'apercevoir enfin le plancher. Il n'y avait pas d'eau et Aramis ne lui avait pas donné d'autres instruction alors il estima qu'il n'avait plus qu'à re-fournir les boxes en paille fraîche avant de faire rentrer les quelques cheveux qui étaient dehors. « Que » c'était facile à dire.

Les 3 heures étaient passés, Armand s'arrêta, transpirant et sans doute puant... Il ne le savait, son odorat semblait avoir cessé d'exister après une heure de labeur. Il allait se diriger vers la réserve de paille quand une main d'abatis sur son épaule. C'était Porthos qui venait surement constater de son travail. Il jeta un regard étonné autour de lui et reporta son regarde sur Armand.

« _Eh bien, c'est du bon travail je ne pensais pas que vous en seriez déjà la ! Le déjeuner est prêt, venez prendre du repos et finissez ensuite. Par contre enlevez votre veste, vous puez le fumier ! »

Armand voulu répondre mais compris que le ton du mousquetaire n'était pas mesquin, il s'en amusait plutôt... comme à son habitude. Il rangea son matériel, sorti au soleil et hésita quelque instant à enlever sa veste. Après un coup d'œil discret il décida de l'ôter, le risque était minime et Porthos avait raison, il puait le cheval !

Il laissa sa veste de cuir à la porte des écuries et se dirigea en chemise vers l'éternelle table des mousquetaires.

D'Artagnan les avait rejoint, il s'assit et Portos poussa une gamelle de nourriture devant lui. Le jeune homme le remercia et entama son repas, les dernières heures l'avaient fatigué et il n'avait même pas encore fini ! Il tenta de se mêler aux conversations temps bien que mal, il ne connaissait pas ces sujets, que ce soit les problèmes avec le gouverneur de Paris, les tensions avec l'Espagne ou les nouvelles filles du bordel d'à côté.

Non ce n'était surement pas ses domaines.

Les quatre hommes cependant essayaient tout de même de ne pas le mettre à l'écart en lui posant des questions sur lui mais bien que l'intention fût bonne cela ne l'aidait pas du tout. Bien au contraire. Il failli remercier le ciel et surtout Athos, chose qu'il n'imaginait pas il y a peu quand il aborda le sujet du renouvellement des navires de la marine par le roi et le faussé que cela créait dans les caisses de l'état. Tout le royaume ne parlait que de cela, le roi semblait plus prendre cela pour un jeu… personne n'ignorait sa fascination pour les navires.

Le repas passa et Armand fut forcé de se remettre au travail, il ne restait que peu de travail mais il n'avait presque plus la force de se lever. Il déplaça les bottes de pailles et commença à en remplir les boxes , le coup d'adrénaline qui l'avait pris le matin était partie et c'est par des gestes plus lents et durs qu'il finit de nettoyer l'écurie.

Il sorti pour détacher les chevaux un a un et les mener à leurs boxes puis une fois tous les chevaux rentré il se laissa tomber dans la paille restante, les bras en croix et serait bien resté ainsi si les deux acolytes qui l'avaient mené ici n'étaient pas apparues.

_Croyez-vous qu'il soit mort, Porthos ?

_Il semblerait, au moins il a laissé l'écurie propre !

_Donc tout ce qui vous importe est l'état de l'écurie ! Ma personne ne vous intéresse pas plus que cela !

_C'est plus la personne des femmes qui m'intéresse voyez-vous. Dit Aramis

Armand s'empourpra avant de se relever, cette discussion prenait des routes qu'il préférait ne pas emprunter. Il sorti avec les deux autres mousquetaires, enlevant sa veste à nouveau pour éviter de transporter l'odeur du crottin.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi péniblement, A l'arrivé du chariot de provision dirigé par Constance il l'aida à transporter les aliments les plus lourds. Il fut appelé par Treville avec qui il parla durant plus d'une heure sans rien révéler de leur discussion au grand damne des mousquetaires. Il n'eut au final pas grand-chose à faire, la journée se termina ainsi au rythme des petite taches.


	4. Enfin de l'action !

Coucou a tout ! Le chapitre 4 est arrivé et le début de l'action avec , Armand va arrêter de ne traîner qu'a la caserne XD

Ça a été un de mes chapitres les plus rapide a écrire, bonne lecture!

...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

...

Enfin un peu d'action

...

Le froid de la nuit s'infiltra sous sa cape qu'elle resserra autour d'elle. Elle frissonnait, de froid mais également d'appréhension. Elle n'était jamais venue dans ce genre de quartier mal famé ou la mort et toute autre plus ou moins mauvaise surprise pouvait vous attendre au moindre coin de rue. Pourtant pour le moment elle en avait cure, son unique intérêt était les informations qu'elle pouvait trouver ici.

Il lui avait donné le nom de la rue et de quelques tavernes, lui disant que 'peut-être' elle trouverait quelque chose ici. Rien n'était sûr, la contrebande, surtout à Paris, avait pignon sur rue et foisonnait si on savait où chercher. Il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, pour une question de sureté mais également d'efficacité. Elle avait décliné l'offre, disant qu'elle irait seule. Elle ne voulait pas le mêler plus que nécessaire à ses affaires, il avait déjà été d'une grande aide, était assez impliqué ainsi alors lui attirer des problèmes … non elle préférait y aller seule. Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent alors qu'elle pénétra dans la première taverne citée.

L'horloge sonna minuit, deux heures s'étaient écoulés et une forme drapée d'une cape et d'un chapeau rasait les murs sortant d'un quartier nommé la fausse… un nom qui lui sied parfaitement, se dit la jeune femme avec une pointe d'humour. La nuit n'avait pas porté ses fruits et elle ressortie plus perdue que quand elle était entrée. Il était impossible de briser la méfiance de ces gens, pour des renseignements il fallait payer. Et encore fallait-il trouver les bonnes personnes ! Les sous ne lui manquaient pas, pour le moment, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de tout dilapider sur la parole d'hommes qui tueraient des enfants pour deux sous. Ce qu'elle pensait être une chose sans difficulté pour ne pas dire simple s'était révélé bien plus compliquée. Elle ne savait plus comment atteindre son but, il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle prochainement, la seule idée qu'elle avait actuellement était de payer tous les informateurs en prenant le risque d'une fausse piste. Elle y mettrait des années et une fortune, autant dire que ce n'était pas sa solution.

...

* * *

La journée venait de commencer quand Armand pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel des mousquetaires. Comme à son habitude depuis deux semaines déjà il attacha son cheval, lui donna à manger puis se mit en recherche de ses compagnons.

D'Artagnan et Constance parlaient au fond, il alla rejoindre Portos et Aramis qui étaient en pleine partie de cartes. Aramis rageait en perdant ses écus et en s'asseyant il vit que le métis avait un petit bout de carte qui dépassait de la poche de son pantalon. Voilà pourquoi il gagnait tant ! Le jeune homme lança un sourire narquois au tricheur, lui signifiant dans le dos d'Aramis qu'il avait percé le secret de sa chance. Celui-ci lui sourit discrètement en retour sachant que le nouveau ne le vendrait pas. Peu après les premiers jours il avait commencé à apprécier le jeune homme. Ils avaient compris que malgré ses façons distantes et ses secrets il cherchait à s'intégrer et s'amusait en leur compagnie. Il lui semblait qu'il avait des jours sombres et d'autre plus joyeux mais aucun ne cherchait à savoir, pas encore en tout cas. Il n'irait pas lui dire mais il aimait assez la compagnie du plus jeune.

« _Porthos , Aramis, en route nous devons nous avons une mission ! » Athos les interpela en dévalant les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Treville. Armand se leva aussi, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était ici, deux semaines qu'on ne lui avait rien donné à faire autre que du nettoyage ou assister Constance. Il était censé être mousquetaire pas palefrenier non de Dieu !

« _Armand, vous ne venez pas, si vous voulez vous rendre utile demander à Constance ! » Ajouta-t-il à son intention.

Armand s'arrêta, ses interrogations se transformant en agacement. Il n'était pas ici pour rester enfermé entre quatre murs toute la journée!

« _Athos cela fait maintenant quinze jours que je fais partie des vôtres mais j'ai l'impression d'être un garçon d'écurie plus qu'autre chose ! Cela est assez je suis mousquetaire que diable ! »

« _Pas encore non. Le contredit Athos .Patience, cela arrivera ! » Annonça-t-il en s'éloignant avec les deux autres. Armand vit les silhouettes des hommes disparaitre dans la rue et s'écroula sur le banc en dessous de lui. Il écrasa son poing sur la table, faisant voler les cartes et se précipita sur les escaliers qu'il grimpa en vitesse, prenant la direction du bureau du capitaine.

Il tambourina a la porte appelant Treville. Sa première envie était de pénétrer le lieu sans préambule mais ce n'était pas dans ses manières, du moins il n'était pas encore suffisamment énervé pour cela. Il n'eut pas à attendre, le capitaine lui dit d'entrer et il s'engouffra dans la pièce, prenant soins tout de même de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« _Puis-je savoir ce que sont ces manières ? Ce n'est pas car vous avez une condition spéciale que vous pouvez tout vous permettre, ici vous êtes un mousquetaire et je suis votre capitaine ! »

« _Un mousquetaire ? répéta Armand en se plantant face à Treville . Je ne suis rien d'un mousquetaire ! Et vous ne le pensez pas vous-même ou je ne serais pas là, à prendre racine depuis des jours alors que les autres vont et viennent ! Comment suis-je censé arriver à quoi que ce soit alors que je reste coincé ici toute la journée ? Comment suis-je censé être un mousquetaire si vous ne m'envoyer pas en mission ? Ce n'est pas en passant mes journées à aider Constance à la caserne que je découvrirai quelque chose si ce n'est des rats au fond des caves ! »

Le capitaine se rassit sur son fauteuil, enjoignant le jeune homme à faire de même mais celui-ci déclina. Il pouvait comprendre la frustration du garçon mais il devait comprendre que son affaire n'était pas des plus simples.

« _Armand, reprit-il plus doucement, Je vous avais dit dès le début que cela prendra du temps et que vous n'y parviendrez pas dans les délais que vous vous étiez imaginé. Maintenant vous êtes mousquetaire, non seulement pour vous faciliter votre tâche mais également car vous avez besoin d'un travail, d'argent et d'une bonne couverture.

_Je le sais tout cela ! Si ...

_Taisez-vous et ne m'interrompez plus ! Je ne peux pas vous envoyer directement en mission avec des personnes que vous connaissez à peine. Ces hommes risquent leur vie et se reposent entièrement sur leurs compagnons d'armes. Ils se font confiance et c'est un point essentiel pour la formation d'une bonne équipe. Comment pourront-ils vous confier leurs arrières alors qu'ils vous connaissent à peine ? Vous passerez vos journées ici, avec eux jusqu'à ce que je juge qu'il y ait une assez bonne cohésion entre vous. Ce point n'est pas discutable. »

Armand se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau. Il ne dit ni ne fit rien, se contentant de fixer le plancher, la tête baissée. Il savait que le capitaine avait raison mais se rendre à l'évidence était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il finit par se lever, soupirant de lassitude et se dirigea vers la porte.

« _Bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais aller aider Constance. »

* * *

Le temps passa comme à son habitude durant deux autres semaines ou les mousquetaires eurent le loisir de voir le comportement de leur compagnon changer petit à petit. Il ne s'agissait de rien de flagrant mais ceux qui le côtoyaient voyaient que l'air sombre qu'il avait malgré son sourire et ses conversations commençait à disparaitre. Il était également moins enfermé dans ses pensées et esquivait moins le fait des parler de sa personne. Ceux-ci, malgré leurs interrogations évitèrent cependant d'un commun accord de poser une quelconque question à leur compagnon au risque de le revoir se fermer. C'est ainsi qu'Armand Lacroix, jeune recrue des mousquetaires devint le compagnon de triche de Portos, l'aide de camp de Constance et l'élève d'Aramis qui lui apprenaient le tir au pistolet. Le jeune homme faisait maintenant parti de la vie de la caserne, au plaisir du principal concerné mais pas uniquement.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Armand venait de pénétrer dans la caserne qu'il s'écroula immédiatement en baillant sur la table ou étaient déjà trois de ses comparses. Il s'étira logement et prit un morceau de fromage dans l'assiette devant Aramis, s'attirant une plainte de celui-ci.

« _Eh bien, notre ami semble en grande forme ! Railla Porthos.

_J'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière. Je viens de découvrir l'existence d'une porcherie derrière mon logis… et le moment de l'abattage n'est pas forcément le plus plaisant. »

Porthos éclata de rire alors qu'Aramis repoussa son assiette, un air de dégout sur le visage comme sur celui de d'Artagnan .

« _Ne vous en faites pas il ne fait cela qu'une fois par mois environ, vous êtes tranquille pour 30 autres jours ! Rit Porthos .

_Ah mais c'est vrai ! J'oubliais que tu avais élu domicile chez Baudin avant d'être promu mousquetaire ! S'exclama Aramis .

_J'espère vite devenir mousquetaire alors, je ne souhaite pas revivre une nuit pareil …

_Quelle petite nature ! Vous ne trouvez pas mes amis ? Demanda Aramis en souriant

_Il faudra le supporter, surtout que jusqu'à maintenant vous n'avez pas encore été mobilisé ! » Informa d'Artagnan

Armand gémi d'une voix plaintive, les trois compagnons rirent de plus belles en voyant le désespoir de leur ami.

Des bruits de pas résonnaient à côté d'eux et Athos descendit rapidement les escaliers.

« _Je vois que tout le monde est là. Armand vous avez très bonne mine ! »

Les rirent reprirent au grand damne du jeune homme. Mais Athos venait de plaisanter avec lui … et Athos n'avait jamais plaisanté avec lui. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres, il faisait vraiment parti de la vie à la caserne.

« _Bien ce n'est pas tout ! Nous avons une mission Treville nous attend dans son bureau. »

Porthos, Aramis et d'Artagnan se levèrent et prirent le chemin de l'escalier tandis qu'Armand resta à sa place. Depuis sa discussion avec Treville il y'a quelques semaines il prenait son mal en patience.

« _Alors Armand, qu'attendez-vous ? Demanda Athos

_Pardon ? Celui-ci le regarda, il ne comprenait pas ce que le mousquetaire attendait de lui.

_Vous venez ou pas ? » Répondit-il en souriant.

Armand hésita une seconde pensant à une moquerie mais en voyant les quatre hommes l'attendre sur l'escalier son visage s'illumina. Il se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant excité d'avoir enfin sa première mission. Porthos lui tapa l'épaule d'un signe amical, tout le monde sentait l'excitation émaner du jeune homme.

En entrant dans le bureau Armand croisa le regard satisfait de Treville. L'homme l'avait jugé prêt à faire entièrement parti de l'équipe, il en était fier. Il retourna un regard reconnaissant au capitaine alors qu'Athos refermait la porte.

« _Bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir Armand fera part des votre pour cette mission ainsi que pour toutes les autres. » Des acclamations de toute l'équipe s'élevèrent faisant rougir le principal concerné.

« _Le roi a ordonné l'arrestation du baron de Retz. Celui-ci doit être dans son hôtel particulier à Paris à l'heure actuelle. Vous devez l'appréhender et le mener au petit châtelet. Voici le mandat d'arrêt signé de la main du roi.

Athos le prit et le rangea à l'intérieur de sa veste.

_De quoi l'accuse-t-on ? demanda Aramis

_De trafic de vin avec l'Espagne. Cet homme fait fortune dans le commerce maritime, mais il s'avère qu'il collabore avec des contrebandiers espagnols et revend sont vin en France à bas prix.

_Tsss, la guerre prend des vies mais d'autre en profite pour s'enrichir avec l'ennemi ! Dit Porthos.

_Le monde est ainsi fait Porthos, répondit calmement Athos.

_Armand . Interpela le capitaine. Vous suivrez les ordres d'Athos mais également ceux des autres mousquetaires, ne faites rien d'autre que ce qu'ils vous disent.

_Oui capitaine.

Bien, en selle ! Dit Athos. Il nous faut bien une demi-heure pour arriver à sa demeure. Et après un salut à Treville il se dirigea vers la sortie, enjoignant d'un geste de la main les autres hommes à le suivre. »

Armand galopait derrière tout le monde, désormais anxieux de la suite des évènements. Il n'avait jamais fait cela et ne savait pas ce que les autres attendaient de lui. Et s'il faisait quelque chose de mal ? Ou qu'il ne faisait rien ?

Portos vit le jeune homme en arrière la tête pleine de réflexions et ralenti son cheval pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« _C'est normal de se poser des questions, mais comme l'a dit Treville vous n'aurez rien d'autre à faire que ce qu'on vous dira, ne vous alarmez pas pour cela.

Armand le regarda surpris, était-il si transparent que cela ?

_On a tous connu cela que ce soit chez les mousquetaires ou autre part avant !

Armand lui souris, celui qui était le plus capable de le rassurer était sans doute Porthos.

_Merci, Porthos.

_Nous y voici ! Intervient Athos.

_En espérant qu'il sera coopératif », dit d'Artagnan.

Les cinq hommes attachèrent leurs chevaux a une barrière de bois et se dirigèrent vers la porte principale. Athos prit le heurtoir et frappa quelques coups, attendant qu'un serviteur sans doute, ignorant qu'il n'aura plus de maitre dans l'heure vienne leur ouvrir. Cela ne tarda pas puis qu'un vieil homme, certainement le maitre d'hôtel ouvrit la porte et leurs demanda ce qu'ils désiraient. C'est Athos qui répondit :

« _Par ordre du roi, Ou se trouve le baron de Retz ? »

Le maitre d'hôtel leur répondit et leur dit d'attendre qu'un domestique aille prévenir le Baron dans ses appartements.

« _Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous iront le chercher nous-même. »

Sans attendre de réponses Athos ouvrit la marche, montant dans la direction indiquée par l'homme. Les mousquetaires ouvrirent les portent une par une, Armand hésita et décida de ne rien faire, défoncer les portes n'était pas encore dans ses habitudes.

Enfin après une dizaine de portes apparut le maitre des lieux dans une pièce qui devait être son bureau. Il vociféra contre l'intrusion des mousquetaires jusqu'à ce qu'Athos ne se poste face à lui.

« _Par ordre du roi, baron de Retz vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

_ Comment osez-vous ! Il s'agit s'une erreur de quoi m'accuse-t-on ?

_Je ne sais trop, dit Aramis, il s'agissait d'une affaire de vin, n'est-ce pas Porthos ?

_De piquette vous voulez dire, rectifia le métis. »

Athos déroula le mandat d'arrêt et le présentation au noble face à lui .Le baron prit le papier et pâlit. Porthos se posta derrière l'homme et d'une main sur l'épaule le poussa à avancer.

« _Ne me touchez pas !

_N'opposez pas de résistance et nous ne vous bousculerons pas, » Dit Athos

Les cinq hommes reprirent le chemin inverse, le baron derrière Athos quand D'artagnan remarqua l'absence de l'un des leurs :

« _Ou se trouve Lacroix? »

Les mousquetaires se regardèrent, aucun n'avait fait attention que le jeune homme n'était pas derrière eux. Athos souffla et rebroussa chemin vers le bureau.

« _Descendez, je vous rejoindrais avec lui, » leur ordonna-t-il.

Les autres décidèrent d'obéir, la priorité de la mission était leur prisonnier mais le nouveau allait passer un mauvais moment.

Armand allait suivre les autres quand il remarqua les feuilles et dossiers sur le bureau. Retz faisait du trafic, de la contrebande. Peut-être que ces documents contenaient des informations qui l'aideraient ! Il regarda la porte, les hommes étaient parti, le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de son absence il avait bien une ou deux minutes. Apres un dernier regard en arrière Armand se déplaça derrière le bureau et ouvrit les dossiers.

« _Que faites-vous la ? »

Armand se retourna dans un sursaut, derrière lui se trouvait Athos , les sourcils froncés. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, il pensait avoir plus de temps .S'attirer la méfiance d'Athos dès la première mission n'était pas la meilleur idée qui soit.

« _Je... je pensais qu'on pourrait trouver une preuve dans ses comptes », justifia le plus jeune.

Athos tiqua. Le raisonnement était juste mais l'inquiétude évidente du jeune homme le faisait douter.

« _ Cela ne fait pas parti de notre mission. Vous avez des ordres et vous y obéissez, rien de plus ! Il m'a semblé clair que Treville vous avait prévenu de ne rien faire d'autre que ce que nous vous disons, vous n'étiez pas entièrement mousquetaires si vous causez des problèmes cela sera imputé aux choix de Treville ! »

Armand se crispa, non seulement il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être réprimandé de la sorte et surtout il ne voulait pas attire d'ennuis au capitaine. Mais il avait espéré… . Armand s'inclina, présentant ses excuses à Athos qui lui dit qu'il expliquera ses agissements à Treville. Puis il lui dit de le suivre, il fallait encore mener le baron à la prison du petit Chatelet.

Quand les trois amis qui attendaient en bas virent Athos suivit par un Armand à la tête et aux épaules baissées ils surent que le jeune homme a eu droit à une réprimande. Pourtant aucun ne dit rien, ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment, ils en sauront plus une fois a caserne. Cela c'était certain.

Le trajet pour mener le prisonnier au Petit Chatelet et revenir à la caserne des mousquetaires prit plus d'une heure à cause du rythme de chevauchée qui ralenti. Armand était resté en retrait, malgré les blagues et tentatives de ses compagnons pour le faire rejoindre leurs conversations le nouveau préféra rester en arrière, la mine défaite.

Une fois dans la cour l'atmosphère lourde qui les avait enveloppés se dissipa. Les mousquetaires attachèrent leurs chevaux et partirent s'assoir ensemble alors qu'Athos monta au bureau du capitaine pour lui signifier que la mission était accomplie. Peu de temps s'écoula du point de vu d'Armand quand Athos refit surface et l'appela.

« _Le capitaine de Treville vous attend. »

Armand soupira. Il ne perdait pas de temps. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi autant en finir le plus vite possible. Il grimpa les escaliers et Toqua à la porte.

* * *

 _..._

 _Et voila ,Merci a ceux qui sont arrivé jusque la ca me fait très plaisir !_

 _J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, en vrai j'ai peur d'avoir rendu Athos trop dur et j'aimerais bien avoir les avis sur le comportement Armand !_


	5. Amitié

_Nouveau Samedi, nouveau chapitre! Ce chapitre est spéciale pour moi car pour la première fois il est vraiment axé sur les émotions et les liens de nos mousquetaires. C'était assez dur à écrire mais je trouve que c'est potable XD_

 _Plus que les autres fois, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 _Amitié_

 _..._

Treville avait vu les mousquetaires revenir de la fenêtre de son bureau, c'est pour quoi quand Athos s'annonça il lui dit immédiatement d'entrer, il savait que celui-ci viendrait rendre compte de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui annonce que le nouveau semblait avoir voulu agir dans leurs dos en fouillant les papiers du baron pour une raison qu'il ne pensait pas véridique. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Athos de lui amener le jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait avoir mauvais mine, il se tenait raide, soutenant son regard avec difficulté.

« _Donc… comment cela s'est passé pour une première fois ? Questionna calmement Treville.

_Bien. Ce fut assez simple à vrai dire, je n'ai eu qu'à suivre les autres.

_En effet vous n'étiez sensé que les suivre et faire ce qu'ils vous dissent s'ils jugent avoir besoin de vous. Armand, reprit Treville. Puis-je savoir pourquoi Athos m'a rapporté que vous étiez allé fouiner en secret dans les documents du Baron de Retz ? »

Armand prit une bouffée d'air et expira. Il se décontracta, Treville n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur compte tenu de sa situation, non ?

« _J'ai cru pouvoir trouver des informations concernant… mon affaire personnelle. »

Treville fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Puis soudain son visage s'éclairci.

« _Mais fichtre ! N'avait vous pas pensé une seconde que s'il était lié je vous en aurez fait part ?! »

Armand s'adossa à la cloison de bois. Il fut tenté de dire que non mais savait fort bien qu'il l'en aurait informé avant de lui confier la mission.

« _J'ai juste réagis sur le moment. J'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi mais … c'était le juste devant moi ! Dit-il pour s'expliquer.

Le capitaine abandonna resta impassible, puis hocha la tête, signifiant sa compréhension.

« _Vous devez éviter ce genre d'impulsions désormais. Restez discret, le temps de faire vos preuves puis vous pourrez commencer à agir à votre guise. Vos compagnons ne sont pas idiots Armand, ils savent bien que vous et moi cachons quelque chose. »

Armand se doutait de cela mais se l'entendre confirmer par le capitaine le forçait à admettre la réalité. Et bien qu'ils n'en donnent pas l'aire ces quatre-là devaient sans aucun doute essayer de délier toute l'histoire.

Armand resta parler avec Treville encore quelques minutes puis prit congé. Le voir revenir sans sanctions allait attiser la curiosité des mousquetaires mais le capitaine en avait décidé ainsi, de toute façon ils avaient déjà des soupçons.

Cela ne manqua pas, la discussion animée qu'ils entretenaient s'arrêta quand ils le virent approcher, laissant place à un silence pesant. Armand douta sur la marche à suivre mais décida que le mieux était de feindre l'ignorance. Il s'installa sur la place libre à côté d'Aramis, là où était toujours le verre qu'il avait laissé avant de monter. Porthos rompit finalement le silence, au grand bonheur de tout le moonde.

« _J'ai une idée ! Dit-il avec entrain. Et si nous allions fêter la première mission de notre jeune recrue à la taverne ?! »

Aramis réagit immédiatement proclament l'idée approuvée. De toute façon Athos ne refuserait jamais de boire et d'Artagnan aimait les réunions autour d'une bière. Le principal concerné lui par contre était septique quand a l'idée. Des tavernes… il n'aimait pas ces lieux de beuveries et l'idée ne l'emballait pas. Mais si cela dissipait leurs doutes c'était pour le mieux. En plus, l'enthousiasme de Portos lui était communicatif et à sa façon de le regarder il était sûr que le mousquetaire lui ferait la tête pour un refus. Armand rit intérieurement, il faisait ici ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire de sa vie et pourtant bien qu'il ne l'a pas désiré cela lui faisait du bien. Il aimait l'influence de ces soldats... Peut-être plus qu'il ne voulait même l'admettre.

« _C'est d'accord pour la taverne. »

Porthos frappa la table, comme s'il avait gagné une partie de carte.

Oui, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais.

Il faisait déjà nuit dans Paris. Le bruit de la ville s'était estompé laissant place à la discrétion des activités nocturnes. Huit heure sonna quand cinq mousquetaires sortirent de leurs casernes dans un vacarme qui dénotait du le calme qui régnait dans le rue. Les hommes discutaient et débattaient que ce soit du nombre de bouteilles que boira Athos à la fille avec qui Aramis finira la nuit. Bien qu'Armand ne connaissait pas les habitudes de ses amis il ne se senti pas à l'écart, riant au blagues et ayant une explication a chaque point qu'il ignorait. Au final il en apprenait beaucoup sur ses compagnons d'armes, et ils n'avaient même pas encore bu !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte ou était inscrit dans le bois « L'Abreuvoir » .Porthos poussa la porte, laissant filer le brouhaha et les odeurs d'alcool qui se trouvent dans la salle.

Le lieu ressemblait à une taverne ordinaire. La pièce était sobre, sombre et toute meublé de table, bancs et chaises de bois. L'atmosphère et la température surtout étaient cependant réchauffée par le feu de cheminée qui projetait ses lumière oranges sur les murs, semblant l'embraser. Les hommes buvaient, fumaient et jouaient, criant, gueulant ou riant. Ils commandaient d'autres pintes et emprisonnaient dans leurs mains rêches les tailles des serveuses qui se dégageaient aussi tôt. L'odeur de bière, de vin et de fumée se mêlaient à celle de la nourriture.

Armand observa les lieux, les découvrant réellement pour la première fois. Il suivit les mousquetaires qui se dirigèrent vers le fond, s'asseyant à une table ronde près d'une fenêtre fermée. Il se retrouva encerclé par Athos d'un côté et Aramis de l'autre.

« _Jean ! Cinq bières et vite ! » Gueula Porthos.

« _C'est ici que viennent boire la plupart des mousquetaires. L'informa D'Artagnan. D'une part car c'est proche de la caserne et de l'autre car on a eu une victoire mémorable sur les hommes du cardinal ici même !

_Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t'il intrigué.

_Nous étions un groupe de mousquetaire à être venu boire après une expédition en Savoie. Raconta Athos. Je ne sais si c'était intentionnel mais des hommes du cardinal sont arrivés peu après et ont commencé à chercher discorde. Cela n'a pas duré longtemps avant qu'il n'y ai le feu aux poudres et que nous nous retrouvions tous l'épée au poing. La bataille fut longue mais finalement les soldats rouges se sont replié après plusieurs blessés et quelque morts de leurs coté. Nous n'avons quant 'à nous pas subit de pertes fort heureusement.

_Depuis, c'est notre taverne ! » Conclu Aramis.

Armand fut amusé de la petite anecdote. Ces soldats ayant combattus pour le roi ressemblaient plus à des enfants se disputant une place pour jouer. Toujours est-il qui priait pour que des hommes du cardinal ne débarquent pas maintenant, il n'avait pas l'envie d'être entrainé dans une telle chamaillerie.

Les bières arrivèrent et la discussion dévia. Malgré les heures qui passèrent et l'enchainement de bière et de vin sur la table et Armand voulait éviter de boire plus que de raison mais ressenti tout de même les effets du vin. Il ne tenait pas l'alcool et ne voulais pas se retrouver ivre mort ici même ! Ivre mort cependant, ce fut l'état d'Athos trois heures après. L'homme aurait bien roulé par terre si d'Artagnan ne l'avait pas retenu. Armand comprenaient maintenant ce que voulait dire Aramis par l'amour que vue Athos a la bouteille. C'était plutôt une dépendance.

« _Bien je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Suggéra d'Artagnan légèrement éméché. Et emmener Athos avec nous ou il crèchera ici. »

Apres avoir chacun payé une partie des consommations les hommes se levèrent, les sens ralentis à cause de l'alcool. D'Artagnan soutenait Athos, prévenant tout accident. Armand allait prendre congé des quatre hommes qui retournaient à leur appartement de la caserne quand Porthos le coupa.

« _Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je vous raccompagne. Vous êtes plus ivre que moi et votre logis est proche d'ici, cela ne me fera pas un grand détour. » Avant qu'Armand n'accepte Porthos avait déjà salué ses amis et prit la direction inverse sans attendre Armand. Celui-ci fut déstabilisé par le comportement de Porthos mais le suivi. Le mousquetaire a toujours été bourru et préférant les actes aux paroles, c'était simplement sa façon d'agir.

Le trajet demeura calme, le silence n'était pas embarrassant uniquement calme. Ils savaient que l'autre était fatigué et soul.

« _Je voulais vous dire, parla le métis », brisant la quiétude du moment.

Armand le regarda, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait Porthos sérieux, et c'était pour le moins… étrange. Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'il reprenne.

« _On sait que vous nous cachez quelque chose, vous et Treville et que c'en est peut-être la raison de votre comportement plus tot. »

Armand se figea, le cœur battant. Il trouvait cela traitre de la part de Porthos de le raccompagner uniquement dans le but d'aborder ce sujet. Lui qui avait eu l'idée de venir boire pour oublier le mal entendu n'avait-il au final pour objectif que de le faire parler ? Toutes ses pensées, ses convictions de commencer à faire partie des leurs se brisèrent. Evidement. Il leurs mentait. Pourquoi l'accepteraient 'ils ? Etonnamment il senti son cœur se serrer. Il ne pensait pas créer de liens avec ces personnes, mais les côtoyer tous les jours l'avait ouvert plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il aimait leur compagnie. Il aimait rire avec eux. Il avait aimé boire ainsi entouré. Il avait espéré… .

Porthos vit le visage d'Armand perdre ses couleurs et se fermer au fil de ses pensées. Merde, pensa-t-il. Il ne voulait pas créer cette réaction chez le jeune homme, juste lui parler de ce que lui et ses amis avaient discutés plus tôt. Mais il senti que s'il ne se rattrapait pas maintenant il ne le pourrait plus jamais.

« _Armand avant de penser à je ne sais quoi écoutez-moi ! »

Il avait haussé le ton, attirant l'attention du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci garda son air fermé, le regard lourd.

« _S'il n'y a rien d'autre dont vous voulez m'entretenir je rentre chez moi.

_Attendez-vous m'avez mal compris ! Laissez-moi une chance sacrebleu! reprit-il alors qu'Armand continuait son chemin »

Celui-ci expira, il ne voulait pas de cette conversation. Mais le métis était capable de le suivre et défoncer sa porte … et c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

« _Soit »

Porthos senti un poids se dégager de ses épaules. Il rattrapa le jeune homme et marcha à ses côtés, préparant sont discours pour éviter une autre erreur.

«_Donc je disais que nous savons que vous dissimuler quelque chose avec le capitaine.

Armand essaya de rester de marbre, faignant l'ignorance mais écoutant attentivement, anxieux.

_Et nous l'avons su dès le début. Il faut dire, votre arrivé s'est faite de façon étrange. Je vous avoue que nous n'aimons pas beaucoup savoir que quelque chose se trame et qu'on nous met de côté, nous sommes des soldats, c'est dans notre nature. Cependant nous faisait avant tout confiance à notre capitaine.

Armand releva la tête, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela prenne cette tournure.

_Alors bien que cela nous dérange, nous acceptons cette situation, pour le capitaine. Et nous savons par la que nous n'avons pas de raison de nous méfier de vous si Treville et confiant lui. Armand, reprit-il en se tournant cette fois vers lui. Nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes réellement mais ce que nous savons c'est que vous faites partie des notre. Nous en avons parlé alors que vous étiez chez Treville. De nos doutes, de nos pensées. Et ce qu'il en est ressorti et que nous avons tous nos secrets, plus ou moins profonds, plus ou moins cachés et cela a fait partie de chacun de nous. Armand vous êtes un mousquetaire mais vous êtes également notre ami. Même Athos est de cet avis ! Ajouta-t-il avec humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Armand écarquilla les yeux. Il était surpris du discours du métis sachant qu'en plus c'était là l'avis de toute l'équipe. Il s'attendait à une confrontation mais pas à une acceptation. Ces hommes l'épataient vraiment. Pourtant maintenant il était soulagé, soulagé du poids de ses mensonges, du poids de ses secrets. Et surtout Porthos avait utilisé le mot ami. Se souvenir le submergea de joie, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus eu d'ami ? Trop longtemps selon lui. Il était touché de la confiance et du respect des mousquetaires, lui qui venait d'imaginer le pire vit tout ce qu'il avait désormais gagné. Les minutes s'étirèrent, ils restèrent ainsi, face à face. Le plus jeune se sentait submergé, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Porthos . Comment le remercie, lui et les autres de leurs soutient et de leurs amitié ?

_Bien. On… on est presque arrivé donc je vais vous laisser, souffla Porthos . Bonne nuit Armand.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, Porthos se détourna et reprit le chemin de la caserne.

« _Porthos ! »

Le métis qui avait fait une dizaine de pas s'arrêta. Armand se retourna, il ne pouvait le laisser partir sans rien dire.

« _Je… je ne m'attendais pas à cela, vous m'avez pris de court. Je vous remercie sincèrement de votre confiance, à tous. Je ne peux rien vous révéler, et je vous avoue que je ne souhaite pas le faire mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris que … que j'aimais faire partie des votre ! Et je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous me compter comme telle. Même Athos ! ajouta le jeune homme avec le même humour.

Porthos pouffa, suivi d'Armand et ils finirent par rire sur le dos de leur ami presque toujours grincheux.

Armand souri, pour la première fois serein.

« _Dans ce cas, bonne nuit Porthos. »

...

* * *

 _Un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu la fanfic jusqu'ici ! J'avoue que je ne sais pas combien il y en a vraiment vu le nombre de commentaires et les stats mais j'espère qu'il y en a._

 _Si vous lisez, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi !_

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_


	6. Doutes et soupçons

_Et avec pas mal de retard, voici le chapitre 6 d'Une fine Lame !_

 _J'ai fêté mon anniversaire la semaine dernière, chopée un petit rhume et été pas mal occupée le samedi d'après XD_

 _Un grand merci à CacheCœur, grâce à elle et ses yeux laser qui repèrent toutes les fautes j'ai le grand plaisir de pouvoir enfin publier des chapitres potables et corrigés !_

 _J'ai reçu un nouveau PC pour mon anniv ** Et j'écris mon mot d'auteure sur un nouveau word, y pas grand-chose qui a changé si ce n'est le design mais ça me booste à fond ! J'espère que mes petites doigts seront productifs **_

 _Ou comment un petit changement redonne la motivation XD_

 _Bon fini le blabla, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Doute et soupçons

...

Les jours suivants furent différents, alors qu'Armand pensait être totalement intégré il découvrit une plus grande proximité avec les quatre mousquetaires que ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. La discussion avec Porthos en était la raison. Lui connaissait désormais le regard de ses compagnons à son égard et surtout, les quatre autres savaient que Porthos lui avait parlé, c'était leur accord à tous. Rien n'a pourtant été dit le matin suivant, comme si l'évènement avait été effacé. Seul un regard croisé avec Porthos après avoir passé la porte de la caserne relatait la soirée d'hier.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Athos et Aramis pénétraient dans la cours, soulevant derrière eux un nuage de poussière. Ils descendirent de cheval et Athos prit immédiatement la direction du bureau de Treville pour lui faire son rapport alors qu'Aramis attachait les chevaux. Armand le vit alors qu'il aidait Constance à faire l'inventaire de poudres et de munitions. La brune avait maintenant un ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir, cela n'était pas flagrant mais pour ceux qui savaient, la différence était visible. Alors Armand tentait de l'aider durant son temps libre à la caserne. Bien qu'il ne le dît pas la jeune femme l'épatait, par son assurance et son tempérament. Constance ne disait rien, heureuse de cette main supplémentaire qui l'aidait quand il s'agissait de relayer des informations ou porter des charges.

Aramis pénétra dans l'entrepôt lui demandant s'il était prêt. Armand se rappela alors qu'ils étaient censés s'entrainer à leur retour vers midi, ou plutôt qu'Aramis allait l'entrainer au tire, car le jeune homme avait une petite lacune dans ce domaine. Il s'excusa prestement auprès de Constance et suivi le mousquetaire dans l'armurerie.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

« _Relevez plus votre bras, et ne soyez pas si raide ! Dites-vous qu'il s'agit uniquement d'une extension de vous-même. »

Aramis était sans nul doute le plus doué au tire de l'équipe. C'est pour cela que, quand il avait fait part de ses déficiences dans ce domaine l'homme avait proposé de lui venir en aide, approuvé par les autres. Depuis il le formait dès qu'il n'était pas en mission.

« _Comme cela ? » Un soupir lui répondit, lui indiquant qu'il se trompait une énième fois.

« _Attendez … . » Aramis posa son pistolet et vint se placer derrière Armand, se baissant légèrement pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il attrapa son bras pour le mettre à hauteur et mit sa deuxième main sur ses épaules le forçant à les relâcher puis la fit descendre jusqu'à sa hanche, lui faisant prendre la bonne position.

« _ Faites attention au recul. Prévoyez-le. Cela doit devenir un réflexe pour vous. Maintenant visez et tirez. »

Armand sa força à se concentrer malgré la présence de l'homme collé dans son dos. Il releva un peu plus son bras, anticipa le recule puis tira. Il fut tout de même poussé vers l'arrière et buta sur le torse d'Aramis qui le rattrapa par reflexe.

« _Disons …. Que cela est mieux qu'avant, » Dit Aramis. Armand sentit la déconvenue dans sa voix et vit la balle qui avait atteint in-extrémis la cible, a à peine un centimètre du bord. Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. Il baissa son arme en soupirant, il tirait nul doute mieux qu'à ses débuts mais ne progressait pas assez vite.

« _Aramis, Armand ! » La lourde porte de l'armurerie s'ouvrit et Porthos qui se trouvait derrière prit un air renfrogné en pénétrant les lieux. Il lança un regard étrange à Aramis et Armand pouvait assurer qu'il n'avait jamais vu le métis avec une telle expression. Il n'arrivait pas à la déchiffrer.

« _Le capitaine nous attend dans son bureau pour une mission. ». Armand tiqua. Sa voix qui était forte il y a encore une minute était maintenant plus calme, plus morne. Mais plus que ça, son ton était froid, tellement plus froid que celui qu'il avait pris pour lui parler il y a quelque jours. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement, il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour vexer le mousquetaire. Du moins il n'en avait pas connaissance.

Porthos rebroussa chemin et sortit sans un mot de plus. Les deux hommes restés dans la pièce échangèrent un regarde interrogative, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Armand hésita, ayant peur d'aggraver la situation puis résolu il s'excusa et parti à la poursuite du métis. Bien qu'il le rattrape vite Porthos ne s'arrêta pas, même après ses appels. Ce n'est qu'après la quatrième fois qu'il consenti à s'arrêter sachant d'avance que le nouveau ne s'arrêterait pas.

« _Porthos ! Mais qu'avez-vous ? demanda Armand une fois à sa hauteur. Le métis trainer la question puis lâcha un 'rien'. Il amorça un mouvement pour partir avant que le jeune homme ne lui attrape le bras. Il savait bien que l'homme mentait, même Aramis avait été surpris de son tempérament. »

« _ Porthos ! Ne me mentez pas. Si une chose est plus que flagrante c'est bien votre mauvaise humeur soudaine ! »

Le mousquetaire avait l'air plus qu'ennuyé de l'attitude de son camarde. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme le suivrait, ni même qu'il remarquerait quoi que ce soit. Et il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas de cette situation si facilement. Le nouveau savait se montrer persistant.

« _Mhh… juste une mauvaise journée. Maintenant lâchez moi s'il vous plait, nous devons aller chez le capitaine. »

Armand ne savait pas quoi faire. Le capitaine les attendait en effet, et ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le faire patienter ainsi. Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter à cette excuse. Il ne voulait pas partir en mission avec un Porthos froid sans savoir comment traiter avec lui. Il ne leurs manquait qu'une mauvaise ambiance, tout s'était pourtant bien passé jusque-là. Mais s'il savait une chose c'est que l'homme était plus têtu qu'un taureau. Il ne lui restait qu'une option. La même que la leurs. Que la sienne. La franchise.

Armand prit une inspiration et entraina le métis dans un coin, ne voulant rester planté au milieu de la cours.

« _Je me fiche bien du capitaine, » commença-t'il. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon début car le mousquetaire haussa un sourcil, surpris de cette rébellion envers l'homme qu'il respectait le plus.

« _Il peut bien attendre, reprit-il. Ce qui m'importe maintenant c'est pourquoi vous semblez si froid alors qu'il y a quelques jours encore vous m'avez clairement affirmé que … que j'étais votre ami. »

Armand prononça la fin de sa phrase plus faiblement. C'était gênant de parler de cela alors qu'ils ne l'avaient plus évoqué, encore plus que pour lui leurs amitié était importante... plus qu'il ne voulait même le reconnaitre. Ce simple mot le réchauffait, lui donnant le sentiment de ne plus être seul. Et celui à l'origine de tout cela était Porthos.

Porthos fut décontenancé. Il se sentit coupable, coupable de sa contrariété en cet instant précis mais surtout d'avoir causé toutes ces réactions. Cependant malgré tout cela, quelque chose l'avait réjoui, le nouveau tenait à leur amitié plus qu'il ne le montrait. Qui l'aurait cru, en repensant à la recrue distante à laquelle ils avaient eu droit il y a quelque semaines ?

Porthos prit une inspiration. Maintenant il fallait en finir de cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, le garçon se moquerait de lui … au mieux.

« _Je suis… quelqu'un d'impulsif. Alors je peux m'emporter pour des futilités ce qui fut le cas maintenant. Vous en êtes pas la cause, si cela l'avait été je vous aurais envoyé paitre et crois moi j'en suis capable. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, Je ne peux me permettre de vous déplaire, ou vous dénoncerez ma triche à Aramis. »

Armand rit, accompagné de Porthos. Le mousquetaire avait mis un terme à leurs débats avec sa plaisanterie et ainsi donc il le tenait en joue. L'idée était intéressante.

« _Bien maintenant, même si _vous vous en fichez_ , cita intentionnellement Porthos, faisait rougir de gêne le plus jeune. Nous devrions aller au bureau de Treville si nous ne voulons avoir à nettoyer les écuries. »

Le simple souvenir de cette corvée convainquit le garçon de se mettre en marche, il donna un coup dans l'épaule de Porthos et le dépassa, l'autre homme sur les talons. Ils toquèrent à la porte et entrèrent quand Treville leur donna la permission. Les 3 autres étaient déjà là. Celui-ci les regarda durement une fois dans le bureau, exigeant muettement des explications. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Porthos allait ouvrir la bouche quand Lacroix le devança.

« _C'est de ma faute. J'avais une demande à formuler a Porthos et je l'ai retenu bien qu'il désirait reporter cela. Je m'en excuse. »

Treville soupira, ce garçon allait lui causer bien des problèmes de discipline il le sentait d'ores et déjà.

« _Nous en reparlerons. Pour le moment vous avez une mission. Athos ! Ajouta-t-il , laissant la parole au mousquetaire.

_ Treville nous a envoyé, Aramis et moi à la demeure du marquis de Féron en repérage.

_Encore lui, marmonna d'Artagnan.

_Une émeute grandi devant ses portes, pour l'instant ils ne tentent rien mais cela pourrait arriver.

Treville reprit la parole.

_ Le roi m'a demandé d'envoyer quelques hommes à l'intérieur du château pour protéger son demi-frère en cas d'attaque. Vous vous y rendrez tous les cinq, il ne faut pas que quelque chose arriver au marquis.

_On y va, » dit Athos en prenant la direction de la porte après un court salut. Les autres le suivirent, cinq minutes plus tard Treville les vit sortir de la caserne à regard 'attarda sur le dernier cavalier, priant qu'il se tient à carreau cette fois.

... ... ... ... ... ...

« _Hum ... qui est le marquis de Féron ? Vous sembliez avoir déjà eu affaire à lui, demanda Armand.

_C'est le demi-frère du roi, le bâtard d'Henri IV, répondit Aramis.

_Ah, bien. Et … il se passe quoi exactement ?

D'Artagnan prit la parole :

_Depuis quelques jours des émeutes éclatent a Paris, dont beaucoup rassemblées à la demeure du marquis de Féron. C'est à cause de la hausse du prix du blé et du pain, dues à une pénurie.

_Le marquis est le gouverneur de Paris, continua Aramis. C'est à lui qu'incombe de s'assurer que ces problèmes n'arrivent jamais. L'hiver dernier a été rude et la récolte fut basse, et les quelques marchands de pays voisins qui veulent vendre du blé a la capital veulent un plus gros prix donc le marquis refuse.

_Il aurait dû prévoir cela avant, au lieu de laisser maintenant le peuple mourir de faim, donc le bon peuple se soulève. En plus de cela il prévoit d'augmenter les impôts pour acquérir ce blé, conclu Porthos.

_Mais… c'est injuste… , fit remarquer Lacroix. Je veux dire, il a mérité cela.

_Peu importe, trancha Athos. Nous avons une mission, nous devons l'accomplir quelque que soit notre avis. Retenez cela Armand, vous n'êtes pas là pour juger mais obéir. »

Le jeune homme se tut. Il avait vu cette profession plus juste, non pas lutant pour la veuve et l'orphelin mais tout de même. Mais au final ils n'étaient que des soldats au service du roi, il ordonnait, on faisait. Tel était leur rôle.

Les cris et protestations des gens s'entendaient à plusieurs rues. Tous les faubourgs étaient vides de monde, les badauds étaient attirés par l'agitation, quant aux marchands ils avaient fermé leurs étals, que ce soit pour se rendre sur place ou bien car la journée ne serait nullement fructueuse en prévision.

Enfin ils débouchèrent sur la place ou se tenait la résidence du gouverneur. Des centaines de personne étaient agglutinées faces aux grilles du château, un groupe à leurs tête détournant de leurs utilisation des outils agricoles pour en faire des armes, tenu en respect par une ligne de soldats rouges derrière une barrière.

« _Nous allons pénétrez par l'arrière », ordonna Athos.

Les mousquetaires contournèrent le bâtiment jusqu'au passage arrière qui était heureusement épargné par la clameur du peuple. Là-bas des gardes rouges, constituant la garde du marquis étaient postés, derrière mais aussi par devant la grille. La bonne entente entre les deux corps d'armée étant affaire connus les hostilités commencèrent aussitôt.

_Vous n'avez rien à faire ici mousquetaires, retournez a votre caserne !

L'homme qui les avait interpelés était de taille moyenne, aux habits de cuir rouge et aux cheveux brun taillés courts.

_Nous avons été dépêchés ici pour protéger le gouverneur en cas d'attaque, Marcheaux ! Tonna Athos.

_Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mousquetaires, repartez cela évitera d'éventuelles escarmouches.

_Nous sommes ici par ordre du roi, désirez-vous porter la responsabilité de cette désobéissance ? Menaça sombrement Athos.

Le garde garda le silence, ravalant sa fierté. Malgré sa haine cela ne valait au point de désobéir à un ordre de sa Majesté et encourir la pendaison.

Le capitaine Marcheaux les laissa passer. Sans un regard vers eux il se détourna et rejoignît ses hommes, ignorant les mousquetaires.

Les cinq mousquetaires passèrent la grille, pénétrant dans la cour. Elle fourmillait de gardes au pied de guerre, prêts à défendre la bâtisse de toute intrusion. Athos descendit de cheval et accrocha les brides a une grille plus loin bientôt imité par ses compagnons. Il se dirigea vers celui qui semblait commander les soldats et l'interpella sans plus de manière.

_Par ordre du roi, nous sommes chargés de protéger le gouverneur, ou se trouve-t-il ?

Le capitaine ne s'offusqua pas, connaissant les manières des mousquetaires ainsi que le fait qu'ils obéissent directement au roi. Il l'informa que le marquis se trouvait en lieu sûr dans ses appartements, de l'autre côté du château.

Athos hocha la tête et retourna vers ses compagnons. Ils allaient rester en poste ici, rejoindre le marquis ne servirait à rien actuellement. Ils prirent le chemin de la cour supérieure, une terrasse, agrémentée de haies d'orangers et bancs en acajou se trouvant au-dessus des grilles qui permettait d'avoir une vue plongeante sur tout ce qui se passait en bas et devant les portes ou s'étaient rassemblés les badauds. La situation en bas n'avait pas changé, les gens étaient toujours à la même place, derrière les barricades, criant et vociférant. Athos et Aramis se reposèrent sur le garde-corps alors que les trois autres étaient légèrement en retrait, sous l'ombre des arbres au parfum d'orange.

Les minutes passèrent sans aucune heurte de quel sorte au vue de la situation. A presque une heure le peuple était toujours à même endroit, clamant les mêmes phrases, le groupe d'homme tenant faux ou fourches toujours derrière les barrières sans avoir tenté une quelconque escarmouche. La situation était stable.

Un peu trop stable selon la nouvelle recrue du groupe qui regardait cette scène d'un œil suspect. Il n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de situation mais quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Pourquoi rester sagement ainsi durant des heures sans tenter d'aller plus loin ?

Pourquoi ces hommes armés n'avaient pas tentés ne serait-ce d'attaquer un garde ? Le capitaine leur avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait eu aucune confrontation ni aucun blessé pour le moment…

Alors pourquoi être si nombreux à amener des armes ?

Pourquoi ne pas briser les barricades ?

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il y pensait, plusieurs minutes qu'il échafaudait plan sur plan mais rien …

Puis son visage se glaça.

Il comprit.

...

* * *

 _Oui j'adore couper au bon moment, me huez paaas XD_

 _Alors, quelqu'un a deviné ce que j'ai bien pu manigancer ?_

 _Hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir **_


	7. Souffle à souffle

_Déjà 7 chapitres, je n'en reviens pas ! C'est vraiment vite passé, merci à ceux qui ont lu et commenté, c'est vraiment très touchant de lire vos avis et vos réactions ! On arrive à un point important de l'histoire, un tournant ou on commence à déceler ce qui va se passer. Par contre ne vous laissez pas tromper, ce n'est pas toujours ce à quoi l'on pense ~_

 _J'ai mis pas mal de temps à publier ce chapitre, car je suis en panne de correctrice :/ Donc ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, possible que la suite prenne un peu plus de temps jusqu'à ce que je trouve ou pas une/un beta XD Mais 1 mois ça commençait à être trop long donc malgré quelques petites fautes par-ci par-là j'ai fini par le sortir !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **C** **HAPITRE 7**

...

Souffle à souffle

...

 _Puis son visage se glaça,_

 _Il comprit_

… … … … …

D'un mouvement rapide Armand se retourna vers Athos, le visage figé dans une expression inquiétante. Il n'était pas sur de ses déductions mais si cela était vrai alors ils avaient un problème, un gros problème.

Les autres mousquetaires semblaient avoir remarqué son changement d'attitude car ils se tournèrent vers lui, tout intrigué par ce brusque comportement.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Dedans rapidement Athos.

_Pourquoi ne bougent 'ils pas ? répondit simplement le plus jeune, le visage suspicieux.

_Comment cela ? Intervint Aramis.

_Regardez ! Leur intimât-il en pointant les gens du doigt. Ils ne font rien, ne tentent même pas ne passer ou renverser la garde ! Ils se contentent de scander. Et ces hommes armés au-devant, cela fait des heures qu'ils brandissent leurs faucilles, l'air menaçant et pourtant aucun n'a tenté ne serait que de blesser un homme du marquis. C'est bien trop calme ! »

Les mousquetaires se regardaient perplexe, et si ces hommes n'étaient là que pour intimider, qu'est ce qui serait étranger dans tout cela, ils l'avaient déjà vu auparavant. Athos lui fixa Armand impassible, étonné de son raisonnement. Lui aussi avait une impression étrange et il en cherchait la raison. Et plus il réfléchissait a ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme plus cela s'éclaircissait. Mais si le problème était bien là, pourquoi ? Quel était le but ? Il resta inflexible quelques secondes, quand soudain son regard s'éclaircit.

Athos le fixait et Armand su qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion que la sienne. Cela le rassura également, il avait eu peur, en voyant leurs réactions que ses supposition ne soit que pur illusion.

« _Expliquez leur, tonna Athos. »

Armand fut étonné de l'ordre, il aurait pensé qu'Athos prendrait la situation en main directement mais à la place il le laissait expliquer ce qu'était certainement le plan de leurs adversaires, a des mousquetaires qui avait plus d'une dizaine d'année d'expérience que lui. Mais c'était surement sa façon de le gratifier et même s'il n'en paru rien un sentiment de fierté enfla rapidement en lui.

Il prit une inspiration.

« _ Si ces hommes sont là et ne tentent rien, c'est qu'ils sont une diversion ! Leurs alliés doivent surement essayer ou même être déjà infiltré quelque part, peut-être pour essayer de tuer le duc, ou le voler ou je ne sais quoi, et alors que leurs amis ici monopolisent le plus de gardent possible, ils vident le palais de plus de la moitié de son effectif et détournent leur attention ! »

Il inspira.

Il avait dit cela d'une traite, avec le plus de précision possible. Etrangement à ce moment il ne ressentait plus de gêne, plus de timidité, non il se sentait uniquement mousquetaire. Un mousquetaire qui faisait son travail. Et un mousquetaire fier de lui.

Porthos et d'Artagnan se précipitèrent au-devant pour constater l'état de fait de leurs yeux. Si l'idée se révélait juste ils avaient du souci à se faire…

« _Cela est l'hypothèse la plus probable, reprit Athos. Nous allons nous séparer et fouiller le château de fond en comble ! Aramis et D'Artagnan, vous prendrez l'aile droite, Portos et Armand la gauche. Moi je préviens le capitaine des gardes et chercherais de mon côté. Essayez de les capturer nous avons besoin de savoir qui a orchestré cela, si ce n'est pas possible abattez les ! »

Sur ces derniers mots les 3 mousquetaires pivotèrent. Armand, planté encore à sa place durant quelques seconds se dépêcha de suivre Porthos, les mousquetaires contrairement à lui semblaient savoir quand se terminaient les ordres de leur ami.

« _Armand ! » L'interpela Athos.

Celui-ci se retourna.

« _Bien joué. » Dit simplement Athos. Et pourtant ce mot sonnait comme la meilleure de la récompense pour son être. Armand ne put réprimer un sourire, il hocha la tête et reparti rejoindre Porthos qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin.

La chasse était lancée. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre, chaque minutes étaient compté. Suivant Phortos à la trace, Armand guetta silencieusement chaque recoin comme le lui avait ordonné le métis. Chaque bruit, chaque mouvement étaient suspects. Son cœur battait à la fois d'appréhension mais également d'adrénaline, de toute sa vie il n'avait ressenti une telle tension dans ses muscles. Il se sentait chasseur et proie à la fois, la victoire revenant au premier qui débusquera l'autre. S'il ne suivait pas Porthos il se serait perdu depuis longtemps. Il ne comprenait pas comment le mousquetaire arrivait à se repérer, comment il décidait de quelle direction prendre. Les murs, habillés de tapis orientaux aux reflets d'or et de tableaux de maitres se ressemblaient tous ou presque et servait à la fois de caches et de guêpiers. La plupart des gens du château avaient été réunis dans des salles jusqu'à ce que la situation se tarisse, seuls quelques âmes paraissaient encore là où la et étaient rapidement renvoyés se mettre à l' abri par Porthos.

« _Nous allons descendre, » l'averti Porthos.

Ils se trouvaient face à un petit escalier qui semblait mener aux sous-sols du château. Comparé au faste et aux dorures présentent dans les autres passages, Armand trouva qu'il faisait triste mine. Sans nul doute, étant un escalier de service, seul les domestiques devaient l'utiliser. Cela expliquait la sobriété des lieux. L'épée dégainée le jeune homme rasa les murs. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils descendaient le dedans ? Le gouverneur était au deuxième étage et si leurs ennemies avaient une once d'intelligences ils se douteraient qu'il n'était pas en bas. Alors pourquoi Porthos leurs faisait 'il fouiller cet endroit ?

« _Pourquoi sommes-nous descendu ? demanda-t-il enfin. Leur cible est en haut, c'est la bas que nous devrions être !

_Détrompez-vous, murmura le métis tout en avançant. Attaquer directement le marquis leur serait impossible a moins d'être nombreux ce qu'ils ne sont pas car pour être passé discrètement un petit groupe est de rigueur. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont aucune chance en attaque frontal, c'est pourquoi ils vont utiliser un moyen détourné pour arriver à leurs fins sans avoir à courir de trop grands risques.

_Je ne vous comprends pas …

_Ils vont faire exploser le sous-sol, » déclara calmement Porthos.

Armand s'arrêta, le ventre soudainement noué. Porthos venait vraiment de dire cela ? Si …normalement ? Cet homme l'étonnait toujours, il vivait comme si la vie et la mort n'étaient un jeu et pourtant Porthos ne se fichait pas de mourir, il l'avait su au fil des petites missions a ses coté. Il avait appris à le connaitre et le métisse avait fit de même avec les maigres informations que je jeune homme daignait lui donner. Il avait compris que ces hommes ne ressentaient pas peu, ils avançaient, droits, sous les ordres de leurs capitaine et bien qu'il en avait pris connaissance ce constat l'étonnait toujours.

Il n'était pas comme eux.

Dès le début, il n'aurait pas tenu un seul jour que dieu fait en compagnie de mousquetaires qui s'égosillent et se querellent a tout vas. Il n'aurait même pas essayé.

Mais il s'était surprit à aimer cela et même s'il ne se l'avouait pas souvent, il était devenu comme eux. Avec un peu plus de manières que Porthos et moins de noirceur d'Athos mais sa façon de résonner, elle, était devenu semblable à la leur. En soldat, profitant de la vie au jour le jour, peu importe ce qu'il arrivera demain. Ils avaient enlevé cette opacité et cette blessure de son cœur, la douleur était là, mais elle ne le maitrisait plus, elle ne prenait plus le dessus. Et c'était grâce à eux.

Armand leva les yeux vers son acolyte, soudainement conscient que dans ses pensées il avait interrompu son avancée. Porthos devait l'avoir remarqué car il était toujours devant lui, le regardant de derrière son épaule. Son regarde était étrange, indéchiffrable et Armand ne sut pas comment l'interpréter. Le métis gardait le silence, se contentant de l'observer. Dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait voir l'expression du mousquetaire mais il discernait parfaitement sa forte carrure. Ses épaules larges, carrées, son dos semblables à rempart mouvant. C'est pour cela qu'il surveillait ses coté et son dos, il savait que devant, Porthos veillait.

Un bruit résonna.

Portos se tourna rapidement la rapière a la main. Armand senti son cœur battre frénétiquement alors qu'il levait la sienne, toujours derrière le mousquetaire.

« _Ne faites pas de bruit, murmura Pothos. Et surtout rester derrière moi. »

Porthos longea le mur, se dirigeant vers le couloir d'où provenait le bruit. Il n'y avait plus eu aucun son mais cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient proches, et qu'ils pourraient les croiser à n'importe quel moment. Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans la pénombre sans croiser aucune âme si ce n'était quelques souris qui déguerpissaient à leur passage.

Armand commença à fatiguer. L'heure à surveiller la foule ainsi que ce qui était presque une demi-heure à fouiller le château tous les sens en éveille commençaient à lui peser. Il n'était pas habitué à rester aussi longtemps sur ses gardes, les muscles bandés par l'adrénaline.

Armand s'arrêta brusquement, ses yeux fixant un point invisible.

« _Vous n'entendez pas un bruit ? » Demanda-t-il à voix passe

Pothos leva un sourcil et tendit l'oreille. Il faillit dire au jeune homme qu'il divaguait quand il capta un tout petit bruit, presque infime. Ils échangèrent un regard et reportèrent leur attention sur le son, au aguets.

Il était très léger et continu, comme le sifflement d'un serpent.

Un petit 'shshsh…' répétitif.

Et Porthos se rappela.

« _foutre dieu… A COUVERT ! »

Sans prévenir Porthos se rua sur le jeune homme, les plaquant tous deux à terre. Armand n'eut pas le temps d'emmètre une quelconque plainte qu'une puissante déflagration le souffla et l'assourdît complètement.

Ils étaient tous deux étendus à terre, l'un sur l'autre, haletant. La poussières noire qui s'était formées leur piquait les yeux et rendait leurs souffles plus laborieux.

Armand était complétement sonné. Il n'avait su pourquoi le métis l'avait plaqué au sol, et quand l'explosion retentit il n'avait plus rien su du tout. Ses oreilles sifflaient à cause de la déflagration et il sentait a ses cotés les débits de pierres qui jonchaient le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard noir de Porthos. Un filet de sang se frayait un chemin dans sa tignasse avant de longer le front et goutter à côté de sa tête. Lui miraculeusement n'avait rien. Ou plutôt non. Ce n'était pas un miracle, c'était Porthos. Si le mousquetaire n'avait pas réagi il serait mort, et s'il ne l'avait pas protégé de son corps il aurait lui aussi été salement amoché. Leurs poitrines se levaient au rythme de leur respiration saccadés dut au choc. Sans rompre le contact visuel Porthos se suréleva sur un coude, libérant le plus jeune de son poids colossale mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour le lever. La situation, de la plus intense pour Armand était devenue une des plus gênantes qui soit, mais malgré cela il ne chercha pas à s'écarter du métis. De là où il était il avait une avait un des meilleurs points de vue sur Porthos. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de ses boucles d'ébène qui pour une fois n'étaient pas couverts d'un sempiternel foulard, cette barbes à la même textures que ses cheveux, son nez rond.

Et puis cette cicatrice, celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de scruter alors qu'il penser que le mousquetaire ne le regardait pas. Celle qui depuis leur rencontre sur cet escalier de bois avait attiré son regard. Elle descendait de son sourcil à sa pommette, fendant la paupière dont l'œil était pourtant sain et sauf. Sa respiration s'accéléra soudainement, son cœur commença à cogner dans sa poitrine. Il se rendit compte de son observation, de leur soudaine proximité à laquelle aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir mettre fin. Il voulait rompre le contact, arrêter de le regarder, se relever, s'éloigner et retrouver une situation plus habituelle. Mais pourtant il ne le pouvait pas. Aucun de ses muscles ne lui répondait. Il était entièrement paralysé.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit mais aucune idée ne lui vint. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire dans une tellement situation ? Qu'il y avait peut-être d'autres bombes ? Que des ennemis était peut-être encore la ? Que leurs amis étaient peut-être en danger ? Il avait beaucoup de chose à aborder mais toutes ces idées lui paraissaient hors de propos. Le sujet n'était plus leurs mission … il était tout autre à présent.

Une faible lumière d'il ne sait ou éclaira le lieu et Armand pu enfin voir distinctement le regarde de Porthos. Lui aussi l'observait, il ne savait depuis combien de temps mais il plongea directement ses yeux dans ceux ébène du métis.

Un bruit de pas retenti.

Les deux hommes semblèrent se reconnecter à la réalité. Ils se lâchèrent du regard et Porthos se releva.

« _Porthos ! »

Aramis démarqua dans le couloir dévasté alors que Porthos se relevait. Armand s'était redressé, une main sur le sol cherchant un lieu sans gravas pour prendre appuis. Le métis lui tendit une main salvatrice dont il s'empara et se releva promptement, emporté par la force du colosse noir. Une fois sur ses jambes Armand se détourna du métis, semblant ignorer celui-ci.

Aramis resta intrigué. La situation dans laquelle il avait débarqué lui paraissait étrange et le brusque changement d'attitude des deux hommes lui fit penser qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose. Il savait reconnaître quand il arrivait au mauvais moment et la s'en était une. Il ne dit rien Mais se promis de croiser Le sujet à l'avenir, il ne cracherait pas sur un jeu de devinette à résoudre.

« _Tout va bien Aramis . » répondit le métis, lasse.

« _Nous t avons entendu gueuler, espèce de grosse brute. J'ai cru que je m'étais enfin débarrassé de toi. Et Armand dans les dégâts collatéraux malheureusement, plaisanta Aramis .

« _Porthos a repéré l'explosif juste à temps, dit Armand passant au-dessus de la plaisanterie d'Aramis. Sans ça nous serions morts.

_D'ailleurs ils doivent surement en faire exploser d'autre ! Se rappela Porthos. Nous devons les trouver ou évacuer le palis !

_On s'en est occupé, annonça Aramis. On a attrapé 3 d'entre eux et sectionné la mèche principale, mais il en restait un qui était sur un fil diffèrent. Et sur lequel vous êtes tombé, félicitation !

_Epargne nous ton humour, grogna Porthos. J'ai le crane ouvert.

_Cela ne change pas de d'habitude ! Et vous Armand, vous êtes blessé ?

_Heu... non. Je vais bien, je n'ai rien eu, répondit-il avec un air gêné.

_Bien, rejoignons Athos et d'Artagnan ! Ils sont ressortis avertir le gouverneur que les mécréants ont été arrêté. Et il faudrait soigner ta grosse tête après cela.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie la plus proche alors qu'Aramis leurs expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé de leur côté. Armand fut éblouit par temps de lumière une fois à l'aire libre. Ses yeux avaient fini par s'accommoder à l'obscurité, il resta une bonne minute les yeux plissés, une main sur le front servant de visière.

Athos était plus loin en compagnie de d'Artagnan, le marquis à côté de lui observait la cours désormais déserte et l'entendue des dégâts. C'était la première fois qu'Armand voyait l'homme dont ils avaient sauvé la vie. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, une perruque noir sur la tête et se soutenais a une canne comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de beau, et se déplaçait l'entendant, le dos courbé.

D'Artagnan vint les retrouver et leurs donna une accolade, heureux de les revoir en vie après avoir entendu l'explosion.

« _Ah, les voici ! » Dit Athos .

Athos s'avança et donna un coup dans le dos d'Armand, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« _Comme je vous le disais, continua-t-il. C'est à lui que revient tout l'honneur de la réussite du jour, sans lui nous n'aurions pas su ce que ces hommes fomentaient. »

Armand lança un regard interrogatif à Athos. Le mousquetaire lui renvoyait tous les honneurs, pourtant, au même moment il avait fini par avoir la même conclusion lui aussi. Athos se racla discrètement la gorge, faisant en sorte qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre et lui indiqua le marquis d'un mouvement des yeux.

Armand fut soudainement embarrassé quand il comprit le message de son chef mais reprit contenance. Il était face à un membre de la famille royale, bâtard ou pas.

Enlevant son couvre-chef d'une main, il le positionna au niveau de son cœur, plaça son autre main dans son dos et s'inclina en une révérence dont émanait bien trop d'élégance pour un simple mousquetaire. Ses gestes étaient fluides et précis, il n'était ni bourru ni maladroit.

« _Armand Lacroix de ce qu'on m'a dit. Votre acte de bravoure sera récompensé, la couronne vous remercie. »

Rien dans son visage ne montrait une quelconque sympathie, il restait fermé.

« _ Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, gouverneur. »

Le marquis se détourna après ces mots.

A peine enfin seul il se senti emprisonné par un bras immense. Porthos lui fit une accolade puissante, le félicitant si vivement qu'Armand pria secrètement qu'il ne lui brisa pas les cotes. Chacun de ses compagnons y alla de son petit mot alors qu'ils remontaient en selle, prenant la route de la caserne.

« _Athos, l'interpella soudainement Armand alors qu'ils chevauchaient. Pourquoi avoir dit que c'était moi, vous avez compris en même temps que moi.

_Car cela vous sera utile, dit-il tout simplement. Cela vous permettra de vous faire remarquer et peut-être obtenir enfin le titre de mousquetaire. En plus c'est vous qui avez émis l'hypothèse le premier. Et moi j'ai assez de renom comme cela, cet acte ne m'aurait pas rapporté grand-chose, ajoutât-il avec un sourire en coin.

_Merci … à vous tous.

_Pas la peine de nous remercier, dit Aramis, vous l'avez mérité un point c'est tout ! »

….

La caserne était plus calme qu'a l'accoutumé. Athos prit directement le chemin du bureau de leur capitaine, son devoir était d'aller faire le compte rendu de la mission à Tréville et l'avertir de leur retour. Seulement après cela , il pourra revenir et retrouver le pichet de vin qu'Aramis avait demandé au garçon de cuisine en mettant à peine un pieds dans la cours .

Les quatre hommes retrouvèrent leur éternelle table, se posant enfin après ces quelques heures mouvementée. Les trois autre en avaient l'habitude, cette action leur était quotidienne, Armand lui s étala complètement sur la table et souffla enfin. Ils parlementaient de leur dernière mission quand Athos revint en compagnie du capitaine. Les mousquetaires se levèrent en les voyant arriver pour saluer leur supérieur.

« _Vous avez aujourd'hui fait un travail remarquable, commença-t-il. Non seulement vous avez empêché en attentat envers la personne du frère du roi mais vous avez également été les seuls sur place à déduire leur dessein. La compagnie des mousquetaires peut se sentir honorée, quant à vous prenez le reste de votre journée, vous l'avez bien mérité. »

Les cinq mousquetaires s'enthousiasmèrent de la nouvelle, chacun savait déjà à quoi il pourra occuper la demi-journée restante.

« _Armand, reprit-il, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Le mousquetaire regarda ses amis avant de suivre les pas du capitaine, il ne savait si c'était bon ou mauvais signe, sa dernière convocation n'était pas un beau souvenir. Il referma la porte alors que le capitaine s'installa à son bureau et prit une chaise face à lui, attendant le verdict.

Le capitaine voyait bien l'anxiété du jeune homme et s'en amusa, il réagissait exactement comme une recrue.

« _Ne soyez pas si nerveux, détendez-vous un peu. Dit-il avec désinvolture.

_ C'est assez dur à faire au vu de la situation pour être franc, capitaine.

Le capitaine sourit

_Je voulais uniquement vous féliciter, Armand. Vous avez été exemplaire, plus perspicace que d'anciens soldat. Je vous avoue que je m'attendais pas à une telle évolution de votre part, pas à ce que vous deveniez ce que l'on attend d'un mousquetaire de sa majesté. Vus méritez réellement votre place, et vous venez d'effacer tous les doutes que j'ai pu avoir dans le passé.

Armand sourit presque euphorique au discours de son supérieur. Il craignait d'autre remontrance, il avait reçu plus qu'il n'espérait. Et que lui, lui dise qu'il avait sa place ici le rassurait plus que tout.

_Je vous remercie capitaine, cela me fait réellement plaisir. Mais ... vous savez, Athos aussi avait compris, il m'a fait passer le seul mais il savait déjà.

_Oh cela je le sais il me l'a dit ! Mais moi je parle bien de vous. Et je suis heureux de l'action d'Athos envers vous également. Maintenant filer d'ici et faites ce que vous voulez de cette journée mais je ne veux plus vous voir ici !

Armand descendit les escaliers et retrouver les quatre hommes toujours en bas. Ils devaient l'attendre car ils se levèrent tous et prirent leurs armes et chapeaux, se préparant à partir.

_Bien, nous pouvons y aller, intima Athos

Armand ne comprit pas de quoi parlait Athos. Porthos s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui passa un bras autour des épaules, l'entrainement à leurs suite.

_Si vous croyez vous en sortir sans que nous fêtions cela. La taverne nous attend ! S'esclaffa le métisse.

* * *

...

...

 _Laissez-mois vos avis s'il vous plait, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez !_


	8. Elle

C'est avec pas mal de retard que je sors le chapitre 8. J'ai eu la chance de trouver une autre correctrice, et j'ai préféré attendre que l'histoire passe entre les doigts d'Eira Lloyd avant de le poster !

Ce chapitre est spécial comparé aux autres, il s'axe entièrement sur un personnage qui n'apparaît que par bride, et est aussi écrit différemment

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Elle

...

Une nouvelle journée s'ouvrait sur Paris et le soleil baignait déjà la capitale de sa chaleur bienvenue. Le froid de la nuit s'était dissipé et les gazouillements des oiseaux qui sortaient picorer leur premier repas s'entendait faiblement, si l'on y prêtait l'oreille. Aucun son, aucun brouhaha ne s'entendait. Contrairement à son habitude en semaine, la quiétude et le silence s'étaient emparés de la ville. C'était le dimanche et aucun des habitants ne travaillait en ce jour chômé. Tous les quartiers étaient déserts, les devantures fermées, si l'on n'arrivait pas à croire toute l'agitation qui y régnait habituellement, voir ce calme était encore plus impressionnant, on aurait dit que toute la population avait fui les lieux alors qu'elle était soit dans leurs petits logis, soit à l'église ou dans les lieux de rassemblement pour fêter ce jour du seigneur.

À quelques rues de là, la lumière pénétrait timidement entre les pans d'un rideau fin déchiré a moult endroits. La pièce baignant dans une petite clarté, une atmosphère matinale. Sur le lit, de fins cheveux châtains dépassaient d'une couverture, s'étalant sur un oreiller de plumes. Une respiration régulière et légère se faisait entendre, preuve que l'hôte du lit était toujours prisonnière des bras de Morphée.

Elle s'était déjà réveillée une première fois, puis s'est rendormie. Elle avait décidé de chômer ce jour elle aussi ; plus de recherche intempestive, plus de pistes à suivre, elle allait enfin prendre une journée entière pour elle-même. Et cela commençait par dormir de tout son soûl, récupérant de la fatigue des journées passées. Le calme aidant, elle ne commença à s'éveiller qu'à une heure ou toute personne respectable serait déjà levée et habillée. Elle papillonna doucement des yeux, encore embrumés de sommeil et sortie une tête aux cheveux emmêlés de sous la couverture. Elle resta ainsi dans un état de semi-somnolence durant un moment, fermant les yeux puis les rouvrant, le corps toujours protégé par la chaleur de son drap. Une fois jugée assez éveillée, elle s'étira longuement en baillant, et s'assit sur le lit. Elle laissa glisser une jambe nue et la posa sur le parquet légèrement froid. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid, il lui faudra bientôt des habits et des draps plus épais. Elle posa la deuxième et se leva et referma les pans de son vêtement sur son corps. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise pour seul habit, elle n'avait pas de vêtement de nuit et une fois sur place elle avait trouvé inutile d'en acheter un. Elle se chaussa de petits chaussons en velours qu'elle avait pris soin de prendre et se dirigea vers la cheminée. La première chose à faire, allumer un feu, ou elle allait finir enrhumée ! Elle prit la direction de sa réserve et en sortie une demie miche de pain ainsi que du beurre et un petit pot de miel. Elle tartina plusieurs tranches et posa le tout sur une planche de bois qu'elle emmena avec elle avant de se glisser à nouveau au chaud, sous sa couverture. Oh oui, elle allait bien profiter de sa journée ! Elle mangea doucement, reposée sur son oreiller, et fini en se léchant les doigts, récupérant chaque résidu de miel. La cloche de la messe de sexte retentit, prévenant les manants de l'office à venir.

Il était presque midi. Elle ne revenait pas d'avoir dormi autant, mais, bon Dieu, quel bien cela lui avait fait ! Elle alla se laver les mains et le visage dans un seau d'eau posé sur la table de sa chambre et se décida à s'habiller. Elle resta un petit moment face à son armoire, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait jusque-là qu'une robe d'un bleu clair avec elle, celle qu'elle avait eu sur le dos et la seule qu'elle prit avec elle… et qui ne lui revenait plus. Elle en avait assez de la porter et l'aurait bien jeté au feu mais n'avait pas eu le choix. Et il y a quelques jours, elle avait vu dans une vitrine une jolie robe, d'une fin rose poudré en vitrine de l'atelier d'une couturière. Elle n'était ni extravagante ni pleine de froufrous, mais d'une finesse élégante. Le corsage ainsi que la robe étaient d'un rose clair, ornés de fines bordure d'argent. Le cœur du corsage lui, était d'une teinte plus foncée, bordé de cordons de bouillonnés plus clairs. Deux autres cordons de bouillonné terminaient chaque manche au niveau du coude, ornés d'un petit nœud à l'arrière. A peine aperçue elle avait décrété cette robe sienne et s'était faite violence pour ne pas débouler dans la boutique sur le champ. Elle était revenue le jour d'après, inquiète et priant qu'elle ne fût pas achetée entre temps et souri béatement en la voyant toujours là. Oh oui cette robe était faite pour elle ! Elle pénétra l'atelier et dit immédiatement à la propriétaire ce qu'elle désirait. L'essayage fut un pur moment de bonheur, depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas faite plaisir ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-on pas occupé d'elle ? Elle savoura chaque moment, chaque ajustement, chaque mot de la discussion sur les modifications a apportés ; elle avait l'impression de revivre son ancienne vie, une vie qu'elle avait perdue.

Heureusement pour elle les ajustements n'étaient pas nombreux, après avoir décidé des centimètres à enlever à la taille et rajouter aux avants bras elle paya une avance, la moitié de la somme finale et partie avec la promesse d'avoir sa robe le soir même avant la fermeture.

Elle la récupéra comme une enfant à qui l'on remet son présent de noël, enveloppé de papier de soie et protégé d'une boite ; elle la transporta jusque chez elle et décida de la garder dans son fourreau, voulant l'ouvrir le jour où elle la porterait.

Et elle y était.

ENFIN !

Toute excitée elle ouvrit la boite doucement et éloigna précautionneusement les pans de papier de soie. Elle déplia soigneusement la robe et l'étala sur le lit. On était dimanche, elle avait décidé de sortir pour elle-même, toutes les raisons possibles étaient réunies pour enfin la porter. Sans plus attendre, elle fit glisser sa chemise et la plia dans son meuble. La chaleur de l'âtre l'empêchait de frissonner mais ce n'était pas une raison s'étendre ; elle prit un bas de coton qu'elle enfila et laça à sa taille. Puis, s'attaquant à la robe, elle délaça le dos du corsage sans ôter les rubans de satin et la passa par-dessus sa tête. Une fois ajusté il lui restait le plus dur… elle devait maintenant la fermer. Passant les mains dans son dos elle attrapa les deux extrémités du ruban qui formait le laçage et tenta de les resserrer le plus possible. Heureusement qu'elle était rodée à la pratique, pour une femme seule cette partie nécessitait tout une maitrise, maitrise qu'elle avait fort heureusement acquise avec le temps. Satisfaite, elle fit un nœud et s'observa dans le miroir.

C'était narcissique…

Et prétentieux…

Mais…

Elle s'adorait !

Cette robe lui allait à ravir, elle se sentait déjà parader tel en paon, fière et heureuse de sa nouvelle toilette. Elle se moquerait bien d'elle-même à cette simple idée, elle qui n'aurait jamais pensé avoir ce genre de pensé un beau jour.

Mais elle n'avait pas encore fini. Se dirigeant pieds-nus vers son armoire, elle sortit une paire de souliers de satin blancs à talonnettes, aux bordures d'argent. Elle se chaussa et s'assit à son bureau, emportant peigne, broches, et miroir. Calant le miroir au mur elle s'appliqua à diviser sa chevelure en deux et, commençant par la partie gauche, elle fit une tresse collée, qui longeait la tête sur le côté jusqu'à l'arrière et la continua jusqu'aux dernières mèches. Elle enroula le reste de la tresse sur sa nuque et la fit tenir à coup d'épingles. Elle répéta la même opération du côté opposé et agrémenta ses deux petits chignons d'un ruban dans les mêmes tons que sa robe.

Là, elle était prête !

Elle ressentait une certaine euphorie à prendre ainsi soin de son apparence. Ces gestes, qu'elle avait dû oublier lui apportaient une sérénité et un réconfort, un moment de pause dans un torrent infernal.

Dans une inspiration, elle se leva satisfaite et enthousiaste et après avoir rangé sa chambre elle prit une petite bourse, la cacha dans un des plis de sa robe et après avoir jeté un regard par sa porte elle sortit, aussi discrète et rapide que possible, surexcitée.

Au centre des quartiers, dans les places et les jardins, les parisiens et autres badauds s'étaient rassemblés, jouant et parlant gaiment. Elle marchait tranquillement à travers les rues, observant la ville sous un nouveau jour. Comme c'était paisible sans les vendeurs ambulants et l'agitation devant tel ou tel artisan a la mode. La ville paraissait si grande… et silencieuse.

Une église célébrait un office à quelque lieu d'elle. Elle pouvait entendre les croyants réciter des prières latines apprissent par cœur auxquels ils ne pipaient mots. Elle pénétra silencieusement le lieu saint et avança à pas feutrés à la recherche d'une place. Un banc à quelques pas d'elle, vers le milieu, semblait libre. Elle combla la distance et prit place avant de voir qu'un homme, à genoux, les mains jointent en prière sur le dossier du banc de devant était déjà sur place. Elle s'assit sur le bord et écouta l'office d'une oreille distraite, un œil se portant régulièrement sur la silhouette de l'homme qui l'intriguait. Les prières reprirent et elle chercha des yeux un quelconque livret de messe. Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner le regarde. L'homme s'était relevé et tendait vers elle un livre qu'elle reconnue aisément comme ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle attrapa le livret, releva la tête pour le remercier mais le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement.

Non… Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant ?

A-t-il fallut qu'elle tombe sur nul autre que lui.

Aramis.

Le mousquetaire était là, priant dans la mémé église, sur le même banc. Si Dieu avait décidé de la mettre à l'épreuve c'était bien choisi. Essayant de garder contenance elle le remercia et détourna légèrement le visage et évita tout contact avec l'homme. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué mais elle n'était pas rassérénée pour autant. Elle passa le reste de l'office aussi tendue et sur ses gardes et lorsque débuta la communion, elle se leva, reçu la bénédiction et prit le chemin de la sortie sans un regard en arrière. Le cœur battant elle sortit et marcha sans savoir où, s'éloignant le plus possible. Elle vit un jardin, le rejoignit tranquillement et s'arrêta au bord d'une fontaine ou elle s'assit en exaltant.

Elle ria doucement puis plus fortement, un rire nerveux qui la déstressa et se transforma en un vrai rire en repensant à sa chance légendaire. Bonté divine, le tout puissant avait-il décidé de la rendre folle ?

L'heure se rappela vite à elle, elle avait le choix entre rentrer à son logis ou se restaurer dans une des auberges de la ville. La question ne se posait pas, profiter c'était profiter, et cela jusqu'au bout. Elle se dirigea vers le quartier de meilleures auberges de Paris ; dans cette tenue elle ne comptait pas se retrouver dans une taverne miteuse. Ces établissements faisaient partie des seuls autorisés à être ouverts le dimanche ; priver les voyageur et les marchands d'un lieu pour dormir ou se remplir la pense n'était pas imaginable, pas si l'on tenait un tant soit peu au commerce de la ville. Elle flâna devant les devantures, se fit coquette en faisait la fine bouche et opta pour « La feuille d'or », le lieu dont s'était entiché toute la haute bourgeoisie.

Enfoncée dans un siège de velours marron, elle observa la salle finement décorée. Le sol était recouvert de tapis, les murs décorés de tableaux. Les tables, carrés ou rectangulaires se paraient d'une nappe blanche, simple mais qui avait le mérite d'exister. Tout cet endroit transpirait le raffinement et le luxe auquel elle était habituée mais étrangement, aujourd'hui elle se sentait étrangère, comme dans un monde qui n'était pas, ou plutôt, qui n'était plus le sien. Ces gens qui profitaient de leurs vies, de leurs argents ou de leurs titres lui étaient indifférents ; elle en venait à être triste pour eux. Elle l'avait connue cette existence, et connue l'exacte opposée. La douceur d'une vie ou l'on ne se souciait pas du lendemain, ou toutes nos responsabilités, en tant que femmes se cantonnaient à exister et se faire belle. Oh c'était une belle vie, cela elle en était sure, mais tous les jours, toutes les semaines de chaque mois, tous les mois de l'année et cela le reste de sa vie… elle en devenait morose et atone. Triste écoulement du temps tel l'eau qui serpente dans le ruisseau, suivant son cours, inlassablement. Elle avait fui, elle n'avait plus rien, mais elle se sentait tellement plus vivante que sa dernière année !

Elle vivait, pleinement !

Aussi absurde que cette affirmation était, aussi insensé que cela lui aurait paru à ses yeux quelques mois plus tôt, elle comprenait désormais, les êtres humains ayant soifs d'aventures, vivant au jour le jour, sans savoir s'ils fouleront la terre de leurs pieds à la prochaine aurore. Ils ressentaient l'importance de chaque souffle, chaque battement de cet organe enfuis au plus profond de chaque être.

Tout à coup, la vieille auberge miteuse ne lui paraissait plus si miteuse que cela.

En rentrant chez elle, elle se ferait un dernier plaisir.

Elle se changerait et irait boire une chope de bière entre les araignées et femme de petites vertus.


	9. Un nouveau mousquetaire

J'ai vécu un dur événement il y a quatre semaines et bien que ce chapitre fût corrigé j'ai préféré ne pas le poster. Heureusement le temps passe et ça aide, et après tout ce temps je pense que c'est le moment pour Armand et nos mousquetaires de revenir sur le devant de la scène.

Dites merci à Eira Lloyd pour sa correction, cela vous éviteras d'avoir les yeux qui piquent XD

Comme son titre l'indique, après 8 chapitres, Armand devient enfin mousquetaire ! Et sa nomination aura des conséquences plus tard …

Je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Enfin : mousquetaire

Cela faisait environ une semaine que les mousquetaires avaient été appelés à intervenir chez le gouverneur Feron et une semaine qu'ils contaient, exagéraient et embellissaient leurs actes aux côtés de leurs camarades. Enfin surtout pour Porthos et Aramis, qui avaient toujours eut à cœur l'art de l'expression et de la narration de leurs aventures. Armand avait eu droit à des accolades et des saluts qu'il n'avait encore jamais reçus. Il semblerait qu'il ait fait son... comment l'avait nommé Porthos, baptême du feu ? Bref, il avait failli périr enseveli sous une tonne de pierre ; frôler la mort devait être un rite de passage. Dieu merci qu'il s'était contenté de la frôler.

Hier au soir, le capitaine lui avait intimé l'ordre de se vêtir correctement pour le jour prochain. Il ne lui avait donné aucune autre indication. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été débraillé en presque trois mois de services, Lacroix décida de sortir un habit qu'il n'avait encore jamais revêtu. C'est ainsi qu'il se présenta à la caserne, vêtu d'une chemise de coton blanc orné de quelques broderies au col, au-dessus duquel était ceinturé un pourpoint de cuire vert-bleuté sombre, fendu aux bras, enserré d'une ceinture de cuir noir à boucle doré. Un pantalon de la même matière et de la même couleur du haut couvrait ses jambes, surmonté de bottes noires.

Sa nouvelle mise avait été remarquée car chacun de ses amis y avait été de leur regard ou de leurs remarques. Aramis fut le plus prompt à causer de sa tenue, débattant de matières et couturiers. Mais même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, la réaction qu'il avait le plus cherché, guetté, fut celle de Porthos. Après… l'explosion, il était resté fidèle à lui-même, mais depuis le jour d'après il commençait à s'éloigner, tentant de mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Oh, ils se parlaient, se battaient ou buvaient tous ensembles mais il n'avait plus droit aux clins d'œil complices alors qu'il trichait et qu'il le voyait, plus droit aux blagues graveleuses qu'il savait faire. À rien de plus, si ce n'était une camaraderie. En temps normal, il aurait essayé d'éclaircir la situation mais lui-même ne savait plus ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, juste à ce moment-là. Alors il fallait mieux qu'ils gardent cet éloignement un moment, il ne pourrait rien arranger avec lui s'il ne pouvait même pas remettre de l'ordre dans son propre esprit. Ce jour-là il avait guetté un regard, une réaction. Et il l'eut, bien qu'il ne sache quoi en penser.

Le métis s'était arrêté en le voyant, les épaules raides. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être à ce point inspecté, même par Treville lors de son premier jour à Paris. Cela dura plusieurs secondes avant que son regard ne remonte et croise les yeux verts du jeune homme. Il arrêta aussitôt son inspection et se figea, le regard toujours accroché avec celui de son vis-à-vis. Il reprit contenance quelques secondes plus tard, et leva une main en guise de salut avant de se dirigea vers D'Artagnan qui avait pour mission d'entrainer les recrues.

Son attitude ne l'enchantait pas mais c'était mieux, du moins pour le moment, jusqu'à avoir éclairci ses propres idées.

L'escalier grinça. Le capitaine apparu, descendant les vieilles marches de bois, Athos à ses talons.

« - Lacroix ! Aramis, Porthos et d'Artagnan ! En selle, nous allons au palais royal. » ordonna le capitaine.

Les quatre hommes interpelés se regardèrent et interrogèrent Athos, cherchant à savoir si cette convocation était de bon ou mauvais augure. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'un sourire en coin qui rassura quelque peu ses compagnons et parti harnacher sa propre monture.

« - Vous saviez que nous irions au palais aujourd'hui, » dit Armand à Treville alors qu'ils galopaient côte à côte.

Son supérieur se contenta de se gratter la barbe, avant de répondre positivement par un mouvement de tête. Il n'ajouta rien et Armand décida de taire ses questions. Derrière lui, ses quatre amis semblaient causer à voix basse et leur discussion se taisait à mesure qu'il approchait. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, ils lui cachaient quelque chose !

C'était la première fois qu'il foulait le sol du palais royal. Il n'avait été que peu de fois à Paris, plus jeune, mais s'était contenté de l'observer de loin sans jamais s'en approcher. Son père n'était pas de ce repère d'hyènes et de vautours et préférait de loin habiter la résidence parisienne d'un ami que de se rendre dans ce panier de crabes. Treville pénétra une pièce alors qu'ils attendaient dehors. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent et un serviteur leurs fit signe d'entrer.

Armand pénétra doucement les lieux, observant ce lieu où toute la France rêve d'être admise. Ils n'étaient que des soldats mais grâce à Treville ils avaient ce droit, celui de visiter le bureau du roi. La pièce donnait mal aux yeux tant elle était pleine de dorures. Le parquet en point de Hongrie brillait tant il était huilé, il avait presque peur de glisser. Les murs, blancs, était décoré de moulures en or, formant des arabesques qui grimpaient au plafond. Des tapisseries les habillaient, relatant couronnement et grandes victoires et des portraits des précédents rois trônaient, dont celui d'Henri IV, accroché au fond derrière le bureau où siégeait la personne la plus puissante de ce royaume. Louis le treizième n'avait pas la carrure et la force qu'on pouvait attendre d'un roi de France. Encore jeune, de petite taille, il était toujours celui placé trop tôt sur le trône de France. Mais une autre personne se tenait là, derrière le roi. Armand reconnu immédiatement le corps vouté du Marquis de Feron, tenant debout avec peine, se soutenant à sa canne.

Les cinq mousquetaires s'inclinèrent avec révérence, se décoiffant.

« - Mousquetaires ! tonna le roi. Mon frère, le gouverneur de Paris, m'a fait part de votre bravoure il y a de cela quelques jours. Et Treville m'a expliqué vos faits plus en détails. Je tenais surtout à voir l'un d'entre vous. Armand Lacroix, veuillez-vous approcher. »

Interloqué le jeune homme ne bougea. Son cœur commença à battre à vive allure, il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. C'est une main dans son dos qui le poussa discrètement à avancer vers le monarque. Une main forte et grande. Il n'eut pas la possibilité de voir qui l'avait poussé mais il se doutait bien de la personne à qui appartenait cette main.

Le monarque se leva et se plaça à côté de son bureau d'ébène sombre, face au jeune homme qui s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

« - Un genou à terre, » ordonna le roi.

Le cœur cognant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, Armand s'agenouilla. Il comprenait maintenant ce qui allait se passer, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir un sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres malgré lui. Le roi dégaina sa lourde épée, le levant au-dessus du jeune homme qui baissa la tête.

« - À la demande de mon frère et en remerciement pour devoir accompli envers votre souverain, nous vous faisons mousquetaire du roi, serviteur de la couronne et de la France. »

Le jeune homme se releva et s'inclina, essayant de retenir son enthousiasme autant qu'il le pouvait. Il n'entendit rien de ce que dit le roi après cela, il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que ce moment qu'il venait de vivre. Il entendit à peine le souverain leur donner congé et repris conscience avec la réalité uniquement quand Porthos lui sauta dessus, le serrant de ses bras puissants en le complimentant. À lui suivit Aramis, tout aussi expressif, déblayant sur les joies et les malheurs d'être mousquetaires. Tous ses compagnons le félicitèrent, y allant en gestes et en mots. Le capitaine aussi lui adressa ses compliments il se sentit comme emporté dans un torrent de bonheur. Souriant allègrement sur le chemin du retour, il avait l'impression de perdre pied, le cœur plein de félicité.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient l'enceinte de la caserne des applaudissent et des cris fusèrent de tout sens, assourdissant le jeune homme des acclamations qui lui étaient destinées. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, toujours juché sur sa sombre monture. Il n'eut pas à se demander qui était l'instigateur de tout cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui était avec Treville alors qu'il leur annonçait le départ vers le Louvre. Il lança un regard reconnaissant à Athos, heureux de la petite pensé du mousquetaire à son regard. Celui-ci lui répondu d'un de ses rares sourires en coins, avant de descendre et mener son cheval à l'écurie. Armand prit le temps d'observer ses compagnons et repenser à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver… Une douleur se fit sentir dans son cœur, la nostalgie qu'il avait refoulée depuis quelque temps revint plus forte. Son père aurait été fier de lui, de le voir dans cette caserne, fraichement nommé mousquetaire et acclamé par ses compères. Il ferma les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échappait et prit une grande inspiration. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, il ne voulait pas s'attrister inutilement ; il avait envie d'être aussi, encore plus heureux que ces hommes !

Il imita Athos et descendit, mais avant d'avoir fait un pas il fut assailli de bras, tapes plus ou moins fortes, embrassades ou remarques. Il était mousquetaire, d'esprit et de profession, et ces hommes avaient maintenant un nouveau compagnon à compter dans leurs rangs. La nuée humaine se dissipa et Armand put reprendre doucement le chemin du box de son compagnon animal, sa joie reprenant petit à petit le dessus. Il referma le loquet quand il entendit des pas dans l'écurie. Il se retourna légèrement et vit le géant métis dans son dos, la laisse de sa jument à la main.

Porthos le regarda, souriant timidement. Armand ne put se retenir de lui sourire en retour ; il se senti en une seconde plus léger comme si le poids invisible qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours et qu'il n'avait pas senti s'était envolé. Porthos était venu de lui-même à lui, sans le fuir comme à l'accoutumé. Le métis était plus doué en gestes qu'en paroles et, même s'il ne disait mot, cet acte sonnait comme une excuse. Pas de mots ; l'un s'excusait, l'autre acceptait et s'en était fini. Le jeune homme rougit face au regard toujours rivé sur lui, celui-ci se détourna pour ramener la jument a son habitat et Armand le suivi machinalement.

« - Une certaine personne m'aurait poussé dans le palais, commença-t-il.

\- Quel gredin, ironisa Porthos.

\- J'aurais pu m'étaler par terre !

\- Mais vous ne l'avait pas fait, rétorqua Porthos fier de lui.

Armand rit, s'avouant vaincu.

\- Félicitations, dit soudainement le métis, vous l'avez mérité.

\- Merci, » répondit-il simplement.

Ils sortirent et soudainement, en une fraction de seconde Armand se retrouva happé dans une paire de bras. Il failli crier quand il senti un renflement face à son ventre et vit les cheveux noir bouclés qu'il connaissait depuis des mois.

« - Constance … » souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme l'avait étreint par surprise et nichait le visage dans le creux de son épaule. Armand hésita sur la conduite à adopter puis finalement lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant doucement contre son torse. Porthos lui lança un sourire en coin et parti sans se faire prier. Finalement Constance le lâcha et il en fit de même. Elle se recula légèrement, de quoi mettre une distance respectable et ria gênée.

« - Ne vous ne faites pas d'idée ! » lui chambra-t-elle.

Armand sourit ironiquement à cette injonction, elle n'en pensait pas un mot mais l'avait quand même remis à sa place.

« - Vous êtes plus une sœur ainée pour moi qu'autre chose, Constance, » lui avoua t'il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis souri à cette déclaration.

« - J'ai appris pour votre nomination. Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour vous.

\- Merci Constance, cela me touche vraiment de votre part.

\- Cela veut aussi dire que je vais devoir me trouver une autre main d'œuvre ! Vous étiez utile pourtant, railla-t-elle.

\- J'espère être utile à d'autres choses maintenant ! Mais je serais toujours prêt à servir une belle dame telle que vous, déclara-il en faisant mine de s'incliner.

\- Toutes les dames méritent un tel chevalier, peu importe leur toilette, » répondit doucement Constance.

Armand se releva vivement et vissa un regard interrogateur sur la femme, mais au lieu de répondre elle l'informa que le capitaine de Treville le demandait dans son bureau.

Il voulut demander des explications à Constance mais savait que cette femme ne dirait rien si elle ne le voulait pas, alors il déclara forfait et se dirigea vers l'office de son supérieur, des questions en tête.

Il donna de légers coups à la porte et attendit la permission d'entrer ; quand il le fit, Treville se tenait au milieu de la pièce, l'attendant visiblement.

« - Parfait, Lacroix, commença-t-il. À ma demande, une partie importante de votre nomination n'a pu être réalisé au palais royal. Pour être tout à fait franc, je tenais à le faire moi-même. »

Armand le regarda sans comprendre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un coffre et en sorti en objet en cuire solide, presque noir aux reflets bleu sombre et serti de dorure.

* * *

...

 _Alors alors, vous avez deviné ce que Treville a sorti ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou des avis, j'adore vous lire !_


	10. Jouer avec le feu

_Et voilà la suite !_

 _Ce chapitre distille les indices des futurs révélations, je vous laisse profiter, le chapitre 11 ne va pas être de tout repos XD *crise cardiaque en prévision*_

 _En attendant je vous laisse voir comment le quotidien d'Armand va devenir plus compliqué !_

 _Un petit remerciement spécial a **Zelia-Voyageuse-du-reve** pour lire et suivre mon histoire comme elle le fait, tes messages m'ont tellement boostés !_

 _Encore une fois merci à **Eira Lloyd** pour la correction, si vous pouvez lire sans avoir mal aux yeux c'est grâce à elle._

 _Bonne_ _lecture~_

...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

...

Jouer avec le feu

...

 _Armand le regarda sans comprendre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un coffre et en sorti en objet en cuire solide, presque noir aux reflets bleu sombre et serti de dorure._

… … … …

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Il reconnaissait cet accessoire... c'était le même qu'avaient tous ses compagnons.

Le capitaine tenait entre ses mains l'épaulière de mousquetaire, son épaulière.

Un sourire fière étira ses lèvres alors qu'il comprit l'objet de sa convocation. Le capitaine avait tenu à lui remettre lui-même cette épaulière, ici, là où tout avait commencé et non pas au palais royal par les mains du roi. Cela pouvait sembler une hérésie mais malgré son respect pour le roi, lieutenant de Dieu sur terre, sa dévotion allait à l'homme qui lui avait donné sa chance, et c'était de sa part qu'il préférait recevoir le symbole de son affectation.

– Et si je ne le désirais pas ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

– Alors vous seriez un bon ingrat.

Le plus jeune ris ; son supérieur avait toujours une longueur d'avance.

– Je me dois de vous avouer qu'aux premiers instants, j'avais commencé à regretter ma décision.

Armand haussa un sourcil, étonné de cette déclaration.

– Mais j'ai bien vite changé d'avis, se rattrapa le capitaine. Et lors de votre intervention à la demeure du gouverneur, je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez vraiment un bon élément. Armand, vous m'avez rendu fier, non pas fier d'Armand Lacroix mais de Beaumont.

Le jeune homme baissa la tete pour cacher son trouble et les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Ah non, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer maintenant, un peu de tenue, que diable !

– Bien, souffla le capitaine. Armand Lacroix, en symbole de votre affecta…

Le capitaine se tut alors que quelques coups résonnèrent contre la porte, freinant le moment solennel. Treville soupira face à la l'arrivé impromptu. Il donna l'ordre a l'inopportun d'entrer, souhaitant revenir au plus vite à la remise de l'épaulière.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le visage ébène de Porthos, suivis d'un brun aux cheveux bouclés, un homme aux cheveux noir et un dernier brun.

– Vous n'alliez tout de même pas faire cela sans nous, s'esclaffa Porthos.

Ce n'était pas un, mais quatre inopportuns, au grand étonnement des deux hommes déjà présents. D'Artagnan referma la porte.

– Nous sommes arrivés à l'heure, fort heureusement, souffla Aramis.

Armand souri, ému de la présence de ses quatre compagnons qui, semble-t-il, étaient venus pour la remise de son épaulière.

– Nous avions pensé à un oubli quand on a vu que le roi n'avait pas remis son épaulière à Lacroix, commença Athos, puis Constance nous a informé vous l'avez mandé dans votre bureau et nous avons été pris d'un doute.

Treville souris dans sa barbe en voyant l'attachement que portaient ses hommes à leur plus-si-nouveau-que-ça compagnons. Il avait cru que la distance que voulais mettre Armand au départ perdurera, mais il n'avait pu tenir cette apparence bien longtemps.

– Bien, on s'y remet ? J'attends mon épaulière moi, messieurs.

Le supérieur reprit là où il en était et, sans un mot, s'avance vers le jeune homme et lui plaça l'ornement. Armand senti le poids de cet amas de cuir et de ferraille dorée ornés d'une fleur de lys se poser sur son épaule droite et ressenti les lanières de cuir que le capitaine serrait sur son avant-bras. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, il se retrouva au centre de la clameur de ses amis qui eurent la gentillesse de ne pas faire durer le moment ; il en avait eu assez quand même.

– Et si nous fêtions cela à la taverne plutôt, proposa Aramis.

– En fait, vous cherchez uniquement une raison pour vous saouler, je me trompe ? demande Armand.

– Évidemment ! répondit Porthos à sa place. C'est approuvé, ce soir à l'Abreuvoir !

– Avant cela, les coupa le capitaine. Je tenais à vous informer que vous pouvez désormais prendre possession d'un logement de fonction.

– Vous pouvez venir avec nous ! proposa prestement Porthos.

– Armand et les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement. Le métis se reprit.

– Hum... Enfin, si tout le monde est d'accord. C'est vrai que ne nous somme pas concerté mais je trouve l'idée bonne, pas vous ? demanda-il a ses compagnons.

– En effet, répondit Athos. D'Artagnan est parti depuis quelques mois pour vivre avec Constance donc nous avons une chambre de libre, si cela vous dit.

– Je la prends ! accepta-il immédiatement.

Le capitaine fronça des sourcils en entendant la réponse.

– Vous êtes sûr ? questionna le capitaine.

– Et bien oui, je ne vois pas de raison de refuser.

– ... Bien. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez le faire dès que vous le désirez.

– Il me faudra un peu de temps pour prendre toutes mes affaires ; je le ferais dimanche, cela ne presse pas.

– Ou alors, commença Aramis, nous n'avons qu'à vous aider. À nous cinq, nous devrions y arriver en une fois ; à moins que vous n'ayez des meubles lourds.

–Rien de tout cela ; juste des affaires accumulées en quelques mois à Paris !

– Dans ce cas attendez ce soir et quittez votre service une heure en avance, Armand ; vos amis viendront vous aider ensuite à tout prendre. Cela vous laissera le temps de ranger et parler à Baudin.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Après avoir parlé avec son logeur, Armand pénétra dans son appartement et commença à trier ses biens. Il avait fait l'acquissions d'une autre besace et d'un sac en toile ; le tout devrait suffire.

Il commença à ranger toute la première pièce. Bougies, plats, couverts ; il avait pris le nécessaire pour une personne et en fourra la sacoche. Il emballa ses réserves de nourriture, pain, fromage, confiture, beurre, miel et referma la besace. Il laissa la charcuterie sèche et sa bouteille de vin sur la table, de quoi remercier ses camarades pour leur service. Il partit ensuite vers sa chambre où le plus du travail lui restait à faire. Il plia les couvertures qu'il avait acquis et les mit dans la deuxième besace. Il rangea ses vêtements, deux chemises et vestes en cuire ainsi qu'un pantalon de cuir noir et un autre de toile. Il y plaça sa deuxième paire de bottes emballée dans un torchon et sa brosse à cheveux.

Il avait à peine fini que des coups retentirent à la porte, le forçant à aller ouvrir. Il laissa entrer ses amis et les laissa s'installer sur la table en leur disant de se servir. Les quatre ne se firent pas prier et entamèrent alors qu'il partait vérifier que tout avait été pris dans sa chambre. Il allait sortir et dire à ses amis que tout était bon quand il se retourna d'un coup vers son armoire, affolé. Oh non, il avait oublié ÇA. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de ranger cela alors que ses amis étaient à côté ; il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Ayant une idée, il alla retrouver ses amis et leurs demanda de faire descendre ses premiers sacs ; il finirait sa malle et s'en était fini. Il rentra dans sa chambre alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie leur fardeau à la main et ouvrit son armoire, sorti sa malle et ouvrit le tiroir du dessous, où il se dépêcha de tout déplacer vers sa malle. Il peinait à la refermer quand quelqu'un apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, le faisant sursauter.

– Je peux vous aider ? proposa Aramis.

– Euh… non, c'est bon je m'en charge. Il faudrait mettre le bois dans le sac de toile, pouvez-vous vous en charger ?

Aramis acquiesça et reparti, faisant souffler le jeune homme de soulagement.

Il était imprudent, beaucoup trop imprudent.

Il se recomposa un visage serein et revient vers ses amis décrétant en avoir entièrement fini. Ils finirent le vin et le saucisson à cinq puis Athos se leva, suivit par les autres.

Armand engloba l'appartement qui lui paraissait désormais devant lui. C'est ici qu'il avait vécu ses premiers mois à Paris ; il était arrivé perdu, il en ressortait tellement différent. Il y avait été plus désespéré que jamais mais en même temps plein d'espoir. Ces murs avaient caché son secret, lui offrant un cocon de protection contre le monde. Et maintenant il le quittait pour ce qui serait sûrement une nouvelle vie. La porte se referma doucement, il la verrouilla, puis donna les clés à monsieur Baudin qui attendait en bas, lui faisant en même temps ses adieux. Ses yeux le piquèrent alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le chemin de la caserne ; il n'aurait jamais pensé tenir autant à ces murs.

… … … … … … … … …

Le jour commençait à s'assombrir quand ils arrivèrent. Ils passèrent par derrière la caserne pour accéder à l'appartement de fonction que se partageaient les trois hommes, prochainement quatre. Accolé à la caserne, le logis faisait partie d'un ensemble de chambres ou appartements qui servaient aux soldats. Armand pénétra dans l'un d'eux à la suite de ses amis et arriva dans une pièce meublée d'une table de bois, deux bancs et une cheminée. Cet endroit devait être la pièce à vivre.

– Il y a un cellier ici, dit Aramis en indiquant une porte dans le mur. Et là-haut les chambres.

Un escalier de bois allant de la salle menait à un étage et une petite balustrade. Ils grimpèrent les marche grinçantes et Aramis, qui semblait avoir pris la direction de la visite, ouvrit la dernière porte du couloir.

– Votre chambre, présenta-t-il. A côté se trouve celle de Porthos, puis la mienne et celle d'Athos.

La chambre était sommaire comme il l'aurait imaginé. Un lit en face de la porte, une armoire et une petite table avec une chaise. Une petite fenêtre se dessinait sur le mur à gauche de la porte.

Aramis le laissa. Il posa sa malle sur son lit et descendit monter ses affaires dans sa nouvelle demeure. Il laissa le tas de bois dans la cuisine ainsi que la besace contenant sa vaisselle. Il lui faudra juste récupérer des bougies. Il s'écroula sur son lit, bras en croix, fatigué de la journée. Il avait été promu mousquetaires, avait dû ranger toutes ses affaires et avait déménagé. Bon Dieu, il avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée, il voulait juste se poser et s'acclimater à ce nouvel environnement ; il rangerait ses affaires le lendemain, rien ne pressait. Après quelques minutes il se releva et se débarrassa de sa veste de cuir, et se posta à la fenêtre en chemise. De là il voyait la rue parallèle à la caserne qui donnait accès à leur appartement. Les mousquetaires mais aussi des femmes et des enfants, sûrement les familles des soldats, pensa-il. En retournant sur ses pas il glissa un regard sur la malle et se figea sur place.

« Oh… bon Dieu. »

Il soupira, s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit.

Il était choqué de sa propre imprudence, comment avait il put s'oublier à ce point ? Il avait fait une grosse, grosse bêtise en acceptant de venir vivre ici. Le capitaine... voilà pourquoi il lui avait demandé s'il était sûr de lui !

Les choses s'annonçaient vraiment dures ; il s'était lui-même jeté dans la tanière de l'ennemi. Mais il devait déjà cacher cette malle. Il ne l'ouvrira sans doute plus désormais…

Il avisa le tiroir tout en bas de l'armoire et surtout la serrure qui s'y trouvait. Mais la clé ne s'y trouvait pas. Il fouilla la pièce a la recherche du petit morceau de métal, mais rien.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« – Mais que faites-vous ? demanda Porthos interloqué. »

Armand se releva vivement et sa tête cogna le dessous de la table sous laquelle il se trouvait. À quatre pattes sous le meuble, il recula, pour enfin arriver se mettre sur ses jambes. Le métis, lui, avait glissé un regard sur la tenue plus légère de son compagnon d'arme. Il s'était débarrassé de son pourpoint et sa chemise lui tombait gracieusement sur les épaules, laissant deviner ses hanches si fines dignes d'une femme. Elle était rentrée dans son pantalon de cuir qui marquait son ventre plat et la longueur de ses jambes finement musclées. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait qu'il s'était épaissit et avait pris en muscles, il avait une carrure plus athlétique que lors de ses premiers jours.

« – Porthos ? »

Le jeune homme s'était senti observé et avait rougis face au regard du métis, mais il préférait ne pas le relever, il n'aurait même pas su quoi dire.

Le mousquetaire leva la tête et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche il laissa son regard dériver sur les pants de la chemise délacée de son vis-à-vis. Ce qui l'attira n'était pas tellement son cou O combien gracile et ses clavicules saillantes, mais était plus bas. Avant la fin de l'encolure un bandage était à peine visible, enserrant le torse de l'homme. Sons sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« – Vous êtes blessé ? interrogea rapidement le métis »

Amand s'immobilisa. En suivant le regard de l'homme, il comprit pourquoi Porthos lui posa soudainement cette question.

« – Hum, ce n'est rien, je me suis égratigné durant les entrainements hier ; ce n'est pas grave, mais il fallait mieux bander la blessure. » Le géant noir n'avait pas l'air tout à fait rassuré alors que le plus jeune serrait les lacets de son habit, dissimulant son bandage aux yeux de Porthos.

« – Vous êtes venu ici pour quoi ? demanda finalement Armand.

– Hum... ah oui ! Je venais vous demandez si vous étiez prêt pour y aller ?

– Où cela ?

– À la taverne voyons ! Nous avons une nomination à fêter, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

– C'est que les mousquetaires utilisent tout prétexte pour une soirée à s'enivrer, une de plus ou une de moins, rétorqua-t-il. Je m'habille et je vous rejoins en bas.

Porthos acquiesça et sorti. Armand, après avoir verrouillé la porte, se retourna et se retint de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois. Les choses étaient réellement mal parties. En attendant il devait se reprendre. La clé semblait introuvable, il demanderait ce soir à ses compagnons, pour le moment il devait savoir ou entreposer cette malle. Finalement il l'empoigna et la glissa sous son lit faute de mieux, il aviserait pour une meilleure solution demain. Revêtant son pourpoint, il vérifia sa mise, prit une petite bourse qu'il rangeât dans ses poches et descendit.

Les quatre hommes étaient tous en bas.

« – Sauriez-vous où se trouverait la clé du tiroir de l'armoire ? Elle n'est pas dans la chambre, demanda-t-il.

– Je l'ai peut-être emporté par mégarde, excusez-moi Armand. Je tacherais de vous l'apporter demain sans faute si elle est en ma possession.

-Bien, en route ! » tonna Athos.


	11. L'erreur de l'ivresse

_Bon. Vous savez quand dans une histoire il y'à le point qu'on attend, le nœud, plein de tension, ou on s'ecrit : ENFIN ! Certains d'entre vous vont crier "enfin"._

 _Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas la tournure que ça prend, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'attendre les deux prochains chapitres et vous décider a ce moment._

 _En attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

L'erreur de l'ivresse

...

Comme à l'accoutumé, l'Abreuvoir puait l'alcool, la fumée et autres senteurs plus ou moins indescriptibles. Mais le lieu avait l'avantage de dégager une chaleur qui était bienvenue en ce temps maussade. Ils se frayèrent un chemin, rejoignant une table ronde assez grande pour eux cinq. Jean, le tavernier qui les connaissait, leur fit rapidement porter une première bouteille.

« Cette fois, vous allez finir ivre, Lacroix », dit Athos en remplissant les chopes.

« Je préférerais éviter », répliqua le principal concerné.

« Allons ce n'est pas une véritable beuverie sans une gueule de bois le lendemain », le sermonna Porthos. Vous n'y échapperez pas.

« À la santé de notre nouveau compagnon ! » s'écria Aramis.

Les quatre autres levèrent leurs verres ; Armand bu, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux de cette attention, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien.

« Parlez-nous donc un peu de vous ; nous ne savons fichtrement rien », demanda soudainement D'Artagnan.

Cela devait faire une heure qu'ils buvaient et mangeaient. Ils avaient décidé de célébrer l'événement comme il se doit. Le tavernier leur apportait ses meilleures bouteilles ainsi que du fromage et un pâté du déjeuner. Armand avait bu, beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool dans son sang, remonter dans sa tête qu'il rendait cotonneuse, brûler ses joues, délier sa langue. Il n'avait jamais autant bu de sa vie et l'effet bien qu'étrange lui plaisait. La question de d'Artagnan était le genre qu'il évitait, il y répondait sommairement, puis enchaînait sur autre chose. Ses amis n'ont pas dû s'y tromper et bien comprendre son esquive, et ils ne cherchaient pas à y revenir ensuite, laissant du temps. Mais étrangement cette fois ci il avait envie de se confier un tant soit peu. Il en savait plus sur ses compagnons qu'eux ne savaient de lui ! Il connaissait la dure enfance de Porthos, le secret inavouable d'Aramis à savoir son écart avec la reine, et une partie du passé brumeux d'Athos. De lui ils ne savaient rien, si ce n'était qu'il était originaire du nord, et encore.

Il pouvait bien tenter d'apporter des réponses, il suffirait, pour le reste d'omettre ou modifier certains éléments.

« Et bien, que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Ses quatre amis le regardèrent les yeux plus ou moins écarquillés ; même Athos releva le nez de son vin pour lui lancer un regard étonné.

Il était vrai qu'il répondait généralement par des « Il n'y a rien à savoir » qu'en les poussant à l'interroger. Il vit Porthos sourire, alors que d'Artagnan était plus prit au dépourvu qu'autre chose.

« Quoi ? Je vous en prie posez-moi vos questions », dit-il d'humeur espiègle.

« D'où venez-vous exactement ? commença d'Artagnan.

— Du nord ; d'Artois, plus exactement.

— Et vous êtes noble », dit Aramis. C'était plus une affirmation qu'autre choses, mais il y répondit.

« En effet, mais je pense que ma noblesse importe peu, si ?

— Pourquoi venir chez les mousquetaires ? » intervint abruptement Athos.

« — J'ai un but, pour être franc. Et les mousquetaires étaient ma meilleure chance d'y arriver. Je vous avoue qu'intégrer la garnison n'était qu'un moyen en soit, mais désormais je suis heureux de faire partie de vos compagnons. »

Les questions défièrent et il se dévoila autant qu'il put ; il évitait beaucoup de questions, comme sa famille et ses relations avec Treville. Ses amis parlèrent d'eux également ; il découvrit comment d'Artagnan avait rencontré Constance, en louant une chambre au domicile de son mari, comment peu après sa mort ils avaient fini par s'unir. À mesure qu'ils parlaient, ils buvaient et plus Armand buvait, plus sa conscience commençait à se dissiper sous un épais nuage. Il en arrivait à faire un concours de descente avec Athos, et ses bougres de compagnons le laissaient faire en riant.

« Encore… gagné… » Athos tenait la bouteille d'une main, son verre de l'autre. Armand avait perdu, cinq fois d'affilée et le contenu du cinquième verre menaçait de ressortir d'un moment à l'autre. Face contre la table il n'arriva à emmètre qu'un léger grognement pour répondre à l'homme. Il leva son bras, capitulant, nauséeux. Leurs trois amis encore valides rirent de bon cœur, se moquant d'eux allégrement.

« Je crois que là, il est temps de rentrer, annonça Aramis.

— Au moins Athos a tenu sa parole, Armand était aussi ivre que lui, félicita Porthos.

— Je... ne suis pas ivre, réussi à articuler le jeune homme.

— Oui, oui, vous avez juste un peu trop bu ; ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Allez, on s'en va ! »

Chaque homme paya et alors Armand se leva après les autres, une main le supportant sur la table. Il pivota et sentie le sol valdinguer sous ses pieds avant de lâcher prise et tomber. Pourtant il ne heurta rien, ni le sol, ni les meubles. Il n'évita sa chute que grâce aux bras salvateurs du métis qui, voyant son ami tituber se retourna juste à temps pour le rattraper.

« Athos est complètement inconscient de vous faire ainsi boire, maugréât-il. »

Armand, rougissant, tenta de se redresser autant qu'il put, une main accrochée au bras de Porthos. Le contact avec le torse du géant l'avait électrisé, lui rappelant cette mission, au palais du gouverneur. Cet homme lui faisait revivre des sensations qu'il croyait enfuis et disparus depuis longtemps, et surtout qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir. Il fit un pas pour se dégager mais l'homme le retint, alors qu'il allait basculer une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais vous aider. »

Il passa le bras du plus jeune par-dessus son cou, attrapa sa hanche et tenta de le guider du mieux qu'il put. Dehors, Athos était presque dans le même état, mais lui avait l'habitude de la saoulerie. Ils en étaient à la moitié du chemin quand Armand s'arrêta brusquement. Il le senti se dégager et s'éloigner de quelque pas puis le vit se plier en deux, déversant le contenu de son estomac sur les dalles crasseuses.

Parfait, maintenant ils avaient deux Athos.

Porthos s'approcha, le jeune homme s'était agenouillé en se tenant le ventre, il lui passa une main dans le dos comme soutient et lui replaça ses cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Après quelques toux Armand se détendit ; les crampes étaient parties, et il se rendait petit à petit compte de la situation. Il se releva prestement.

« Désolé... j'ai vraiment trop bu.

— Ce n'est pas bien grave, répondit le métis d'une voix douce avant de placer à nouveau son bras autour de ses hanches. —Vous pouvez avancer ? »

Il hocha la tête et les deux hommes reprirent leur route. Les trois autres étaient déjà loin ; il leur avait fait signe de reprendre la route avant d'aider leur compagnon.

La nuit avait étendu son voile sombre sur toute la ville, le ciel éteint ; brumeux laissait présager du temps qui sévira ces prochains jours. Un vent froid soufflait déjà alors qu'ils pénétraient dans leur demeure, doucement chauffé par un feu qui venait d'être allumé.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à le monter ? » demanda Aramis.

Il était resté en bas ; Athos était directement parti cuver son vin dans son lit, il ronflait sûrement à l'heure qu'il était.

« Ça ira », murmura Porthos. Je me charge de lui ; passe une bonne nuit, mon ami.

Aramis le salua d'un signe de tête et Porthos s'engagea dans l'escalier, supportant le jeune homme aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il raffermit sa prise sur son bras passés en travers de son cou et le décollait presque du sol en le tenant par la hanche. Le garçon, à peine lucide, avait le réflexe de marcher mais nul doute qu'il n'aurait jamais tenu seul sur ses deux jambes.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de botte et, avec autant de douceur possible en comptant sa propre fatigue, le déposa sur son lit.

Armand soupira, heureux de ne plus avoir à bouger. Il commença à somnoler sur son oreiller quand il fut réveillé par un mouvement. Porthos avait commencé à délacer ses bottes pour le débarrasser de ses chausses ; il le laissa faire, ne pouvant et n'ayant pas envie de se relever. Il aurait bien dormi avec ses bottes ; il s'en foutait, il voulait juste fermer les yeux et sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

« Essayez de vous redresser un peu », murmura Porthos. Il s'était assis à côté de lui et entreprit de le débarrasser de son pourpoint ; le jeune homme cru faire un exploit en arrivant à relever le buste et laissa son ami le délacer et le retirer. Les mains qui frôlèrent ses hanches que quelques secondes le firent frissonner et une rougeur s'installa sur ses joues alors que son pourpoint était déposé sur la chaise.

Porthos lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se retourna quand une main agrippa sa manche.

Armand s'était relevé et n'avait pas réfléchi plus que ça quand il vit le grand noir se diriger vers la porte. Non il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il voulait le retenir… il voulait autre chose. D'une impulsion, il saisit son habit et le tira à lui, forçant le métis à se rapprocher à nouveau. Il le fit se courber et, avant que le géant ne s'en rende compte, écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant langoureusement.

Porthos écarquilla les yeux et eu le réflexe de se dégager, réflexe avorté car le jeune homme avait passé un bras autour de sa nuque, le maintenant contre lui. Il ne réagit pas durant deux secondes qui lui parurent une éternité alors que de douces lèvres charnues se mouvaient délicatement contre les siennes et céda. Il répondit à son baiser, d'abord doucement, et de plus en plus passionnément quand Armand glissa sa main de sa nuque a ses cheveux, les caressant, tirant, le faisant s'enflammer. Il recouvra entièrement le jeune homme de son corps et posa un bras sur le lit pour se soutenir. Armand, lui, était presque allongé, parsemant toujours sa bouche de petits baisers. Il grogna, et s'attaqua à son cou qu'il embrassa, avant de revenir à ses lèvres, rouges et légèrement gonflés.

Le garçon, lui, soupirait, planant complètement grâce à ce mélange d'alcool et de gestes qu'il avait tant refoulé depuis quelques jours. Il gémit quand Porthos glissa une main le long de sa hanche, par-dessus sa chemise. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il désirait sentir le contacte de ses grandes mains autre que sur son épaule.

Porthos avait commencé à caresser sa hanche timidement. Il ne savait que faire avec le corps d'un homme, ce qu'il devait toucher, caresser. Il voulut la glisser sous son vêtement quand les effluves d'alcool du jeune homme le firent s'arrêter. Il cessa tout baiser, tout attouchement, et s'immobilisa.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite !

Armand était saoul, complètement saoul. Cette constatation le frappa. Le garçon ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il s'était allé à cause de l'alcool. Il devait tout arrêter, maintenant, avant de le regretter au petit matin. Lentement il se releva, détachant les bras du jeune homme de son cou. Celui-ci gémit quand il rompit le contact, arrêtant de le toucher.

« Porthos… » chuchota-t-il faiblement, le regardant sans réellement le voir.

Le métis dut se faire violence pour se relever, s'éloignant du lit. Armand observait la situation d'un œil hagard. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'y comprenait rien.

« Vous feriez mieux de dormir », lâcha doucement Porthos. « Bonne nuit… à demain. »

Sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répondre et sans jeter un regard de plus, il se retourna et sorti.

La porte claqua. Armand la regarda avec un sentiment étrange. Quelque chose dans sa tête s'était allumée, lui disant qu'il y avait un problème, qu'il avait fait une grosse mais grosse erreur. Mais ce signal était étouffé par la brume qui avait envahi son crâne. Il soupira et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, maugréant contre le mal de crane qui commençait à poindre. Il eut à peine le temps de lâcher un juron qu'un sommeil agité l'emporta.

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _Vous n'imaginez pas mon état quand j'ai écrit cette scène finale XD Cette fois-ci plus que d'autres, j'attends avec impatience vos avis !_


	12. Quand rien ne va plus

**Heyo !**

 **Désolé pour le retard et un gros merci à mon amie Cléo pour s'être portée volontaire pour reprendre le flambeau de correctrice et ainsi épargner vos yeux de mes coquilles XD**

 **On est a 1 chapitre de la première révélation, j'ai hâte de savoir si vous avez deviné ou pas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Quand rien ne va plus

Armand avait passé une nuit toute sauf tranquille. Le sommeil, lourd mais entrecoupé de beaucoup trop d'éveils à son goût, ne l'avait pas réellement laissé se reposer et il se réveilla avec une fatigue toujours ancrée au corps. Le petit matin se levait mais il n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, rien que la faible lumière qui commençait à inonder la pièce lui donnait un début de maux de tête. Il remonta sa couverture, se replongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Mais bon sang pourquoi était-il si mal … .

Des coups furent frappés à la porte. Armand sorti sans douceur du petit sommeil qu'il avait réussi à grappiller en grognant contre le dérangement. Celui-ci se répéta, suivi de son nom à plusieurs reprises mais il n'avait même pas l'envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler de le laisser tranquille.

Alors qu'il pensait que l'importun s'était retiré la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Aramis, un air inquisiteur sur le visage.

« Armand, êtes-vous en vie ? »

Seul un bruit non identifié lui répondit. Aramis ria de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme bien qu'il sentait la gueule de bois poindre le bout de son nez, comme tous ses amis d'ailleurs. On ne buvait pas ainsi sans conséquences et le garçon l'apprenait à ses dépens.

Un torchon humide s'échoua sur le visage d'Armand, le faisant enfin réagir et ouvrir les yeux. Il leva une main, attrapa l'objet et se redressa légèrement sur son oreiller, lançant un demi-regard décontenancé sur Aramis.

« C'est pour le mal de tête. Gardez-le sur le visage pour au moins arriver à reprendre tous vos esprits. »

En entendant cela le malade ne se fit pas prier et se recouvra le front et les yeux avec. Au bout d'une minute, il commença à sentir l'effet de l'eau froide sur ses maux de tête. Les mineurs qui lui martelaient la tête semblaient s'être calmés. Il ressentait toujours les effets de la gueule de bois, mais n'était plus dans le flou complet.

Il le retira quand la fraicheur du linge s'atténua tout en remerciant Aramis.

« Athos vous a amené ceci, Il désigna du pied un seau d'eau posé par terre. Plongez la tête dedans, cela dissipera un peu l'alcool. C'est un peu extrême mais ... c'est la méthode d'Athos et elle marche plutôt bien !

—Bien, merci de votre aide Aramis. » Croassa-t-il doucement.

Celui-ci lui répondit en relevant légèrement son chapeau du doigt et disparut. Armand souffla, il ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui était arrivé, son corps n'était pas comme à l'accoutumée, il lui semblait qu'il ne lui répondait presque plus, ou sinon après un effort extrême. Il eut l'impression que son corps était rattaché à une pierre alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit et se laissa glisser à genoux, face au seau d'eau.

Il allait plonger sa fichue tête là-dedans. Dans d'autres cas il aurait sûrement hésité, mais là peu lui importait d'être mouillé jusqu'aux épaules dans ces températures fraiches, il voulait uniquement reprendre le contrôle de son corps, desserrer l'étau de sa tête et ne plus avoir l'impression que chaque muscle de son corps pesait une tonne.

Inspirant brusquement, il enfouit sa tête, accrochant ses mains aux bords du récipient de bois. Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, sans bouger puis se releva d'un coup, respirant une grande bouffée d'air. De l'eau éclaboussa le sol, formant plusieurs petites flaques autour de lui alors que les gouttelettes, qui ruisselaient sur ses cheveux désormais inondés et sa peau, s'écrasaient sur sa chemise salie.

Armand resta quelques seconds à genoux, reprenant un souffle plus régulier. Du revers de sa manche il essuya l'eau devant ses yeux, les idées moins confuses dans sa tête.

Une deuxième inspiration et il réitéra son geste, laissant cependant moins longtemps sa tête dans l'eau.

Désormais l'esprit clair il se laissa choir au sol, le dos contre le côté de son lit, l'eau gouttant encore et toujours autour de lui, la chemise désormais entièrement trempée. Sa respiration s'était calmée et il se sentait capable de réfléchir sans sentir à nouveau son mal de tête s'étendre dans sa boite crânienne.

Sandieu, il avait eu la gueule de bois, ou plutôt il l'avait toujours ! Il n'avait jamais bu plus que de raison, il n'était jamais arrivé à ce stade de déchéance où tout son être était aux prises de la boisson. Il devait reconnaitre l'efficacité de ses compagnons quand il s'agit de pousser quelqu'un à s'enivrer. Et Athos ! Bon sang Athos avait pris un malin plaisir à le battre et ses amis l'avaient laissé faire ! De tous, jamais il n'aurait cru que le comte de la Fère serait le plus amical à la taverne. Il se souvenait de tout désormais et comment il avait fini en loques alors qu'ils le ramenaient à la caserne. Oh bon Dieu … Il avait vomi, en pleine rue ! Et Porthos … Porthos avait assisté à tout cela. Il était resté avec lui et l'avait aidé, ou plutôt complètement porté jusqu'à leur logement. Il l'avait même monté dans sa chambre et délesté de ses bottes, sa veste puis …

OH.

La respiration d'Armand s'accéléra et ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'il se rappelait TRÈS distinctement ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il l'avait retenu, il l'avait tiré à lui et …

OH NOM DE DIEU.

« Non non non »

Son souffle devint complétement irrégulier en comprenant jusqu'où il avait été … bonté divine qu'avait -il fait ! Complètement affolé Armand se tint la tête entre les mains, essayant de se convaincre que non il … il n'avait pas embrassé Porthos !

Et de lui-même.

S'il n'était pas déjà en position assise il aurait senti ses jambes se dérober sous lui, tout son esprit en état de choc. Le corps soudainement moite, l'angoisse prit le pas après la surprise, lui nouant douloureusement l'estomac. Ses joues s'empourprèrent doucement en repensant à la façon dont il avait emmêlé ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors que le métis encerclait ses hanches de ses mains puissantes. Et il avait … gémit ! Sur que son teint devait concurrencer celui d'une tomate mûre, Armand eu l'impression de perdre complétement pied, comme si le sol se mit à tanguer, sans aucun appui pour lui permettre de retrouver son équilibre. Sa plus grande interrogation n'était pas comment il avait osé faire une chose pareille mais le fait étonnant et étrangement réconfortant que Porthos avait répondu à son baiser. Mais la chaleur qui s'était infiltrée dans son cœur se glaça bien vite et se bloqua dans sa gorge en se souvenant comment tout cela avait fini. Il s'était détaché de lui en un instant, et s'en était allé sans un regard de plus.

Tout comme lui avait été guidé par la boisson, le métis devait également être sous son joug mais avait réussi à s'en extirper, alors que lui s'était laissé aller, baissant toutes ses barrières.

Mais même si cela faisait mal, il remercia intérieurement Porthos de la fin qu'avait prise la nuit. Lui avait été totalement inconscient … . Armand souffla, les épaules avachies, soudainement las. S'il s'était rendu compte du risque que c'était de venir vivre ici, là il n'avait pas fait qu'entrer dans la tanière de l'ours. Il avait complétement agité le drapeau indiquant sa présence et s'il commençait à s'attirer des ennuis lui-même, il ne ferait pas long feu avant d'être découvert.

D'ailleurs et si Porthos …

Le visage rougi devint livide alors qu'un frisson glacé parcourut son dos, remontant le long de son échine. L'angoisse s'empara à nouveau de lui, mêlée à une peur sourde qui lui vrilla les entrailles. Une pellicule de sueur froide se forma sur sa peau mais il s'efforça de contrôler le stress qui s'emparait petit à petit de ses membres, les faisant trembloter. Non c'était impossible, il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi sinon, c'était certain ! Il tenta de se rassurer tant bien que mal mais cela ne l'aida pas à grand-chose. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire face à Porthos, même si cette simple idée lui donnait envie de se terrer dans cette chambre sans en sortir.

Il lui dirait qu'il était saoul, qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ses actes, qu'il s'en voulait et préférerait qu'ils enterrent cet évènement regrettable. Mais une piqure douloureuse lui traversa le cœur à cette idée. Il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il était forcé de reconnaitre l'évidence, il ressentait quelque chose pour ce géant aux mains calleuses, à la peau ambrée, au rire tonitruant et aux cartes truquées. Il aimait son odeur épicée et les effluves de cuir que dégageait son habit qu'il se faisait un devoir d'entretenir régulièrement. Ses manières bourrues et franches, sa joie de vivre. Mais malgré tout, il devait étouffer ses pensées. Il avait tendance à l'oublier ces dernières semaines mais il n'était pas ici pour être un parfait mousquetaire.

La culpabilité l'étreignit.

Il s'était forgé une nouvelle vie, jusqu'à oublier totalement par moments les raisons qui l'avaient poussé vers celle-ci. Il riait et buvait, passant ses journées à jouer aux cartes. S'il avait été un peu plus objectif il n'aurait pas été aussi dur envers lui-même mais le constat était là, il vivait heureux, et cette simple pensée lui suffit pour que des sillons humides dévalent librement sur ses joues, se mêlant à l'eau déjà présente. Il avait l'impression de trahir son père. De s'être trahi lui-même.

Il resta ici ainsi à même le sol, laissant des larmes silencieuses ronger son visage. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, aucun tremblement ne s'en prenait à ses épaules, seul son visage grimaçant et ses pleurs trahissaient la tristesse de son âme.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement quand le jeune homme sorti à contre-cœur de sa pièce et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il avait attendu que ses larmes se tarissent, avait tenté de sécher ses cheveux et sa chemise mais de guerre lasse abandonna. Sa tête était à nouveau cotonneuse, il avait l'impression d'être perdu mais avait fini par se lever. Même s'il ne le voulait pas il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il avait un service à assurer, le premier jour depuis qu'il fut officiellement nommé mousquetaire et s'absenter alors qu'il venait de recevoir sa promotion ne serait certainement pas très flatteur pour son image. Et s'il restait barricadé ses compagnons viendraient certainement aux nouvelles. Pourtant il aurait tant aimé rester roulé en boule dans son lit.

En proie à ses pensées, il percuta une masse et chancela avant qu'une main n'attrape son bras, le stabilisant. Il releva la tête d'un mouvement sec, lâcha une plainte quand son crâne se remit à le lancer. Armand tomba sur les yeux bruns de la seule personne qu'il aurait voulu éviter ce matin. Le métis se tenait devant lui, une expression étrange sur le visage, entre la gêne et l'étonnement, la main toujours serrée autour de son bras.

Le plus jeune eut la surprise de voir deux tâches carmin s'étaler sur le visage de Porthos qui ouvrit la bouche et la referma, semblant chercher ses mots. Il relâcha soudainement son bras, comme s'il l'avait brulé, et détourna le regard.

—Excusez-moi, souffla malgré lui le jeune homme. Je ne regardais pas devant moi.

Le métis bafouilla quelques mots qu'Armand n'arriva pas à saisir. La gêne était palpable mais aucun d'eux ne savait comment se défaire de cette fichue situation. Si Armand ne savait comment réagir et que dire en repensant aux derniers évènements, Porthos n'en menait pas large non plus, il était tout autant, si ce n'était plus, perdu que lui. Valait-il mieux engager le sujet dès maintenant ? Armand se posait la question, incertain. Il leur vaudrait peut-être mieux de s'expliquer directement, mais la tentation de prétendre l'oubli ou l'indifférence était grand, et tellement plus facile. Mais s'il s'engageait dans le cercle vicieux du silence, il savait que plus le temps passerait et plus il fuirait…

Ils devaient parler.

« Voici l'ivrogne ! »

Armand referma la bouche qu'il avait ouvert quand la voix d'Aramis retentit d'en bas, les faisant tous les deux regarder dans cette direction. Il reporta son attention sur Porthos qui passa devant lui sans un mot. La porte de sa chambre se referma violement et l'estomac d'Armand se contracta à nouveau. Il pensait déjà avoir tout perdu il y a des mois. Mais cette fois-ci la douleur était différente.

C'est lui qui avait tout brisé.

L'entrain d'Aramis s'était rapidement étiolé en constatant l'humeur sombre et les yeux légèrement rougis de son confrère. Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de cette prévenance qui lui était caractéristique. Armand était assis à la table de leur cuisine, un verre, d'eau cette fois-ci, devant lui. Athos le lui avait rempli deux fois, disant que cela dissiperait les effets restants de l'alcool. Ils l'avaient enjoint à manger mais l'idée seule d'ingurgiter de la nourriture lui retournait l'estomac. Porthos quant à lui n'était toujours pas ressorti de sa chambre, et il savait que c'était à cause de lui.

« D'Artagnan a déposé cela pour vous plus tôt, lui indiqua Aramis en tendant la main. Il tenait une petite clé en métal simple, Armand se demanda à quoi elle pouvait servir jusqu'à se rappeler la soirée avant la taverne. C'était la clé du tiroir !

—Bien, il est temps de se présenter à la caserne, amorça Athos. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous changer Lacroix, prenez votre temps, je dirais au capitaine que vous avez eu… quelques déboires au réveil », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Le principal intéressé acquiesça. Sa chemise était encore trempée et couverte de tâches dont il ne se rappelait plus l'existence, et il avait quelque chose à faire s'occuper de remplir enfin ce tiroir et de le sceller à double tour.

Ses deux amis avaient bouclé leurs rapières. Aramis était monté indiquer à Portos leur départ, au même moment Armand préféra s'éclipser dans sa chambre et éviter de croiser à nouveau le métis. Leurs chambres étaient voisines, il entendit des pas résonner, les deux mousquetaires dialoguer de sujets plus futiles les uns que les autres et finalement la porte claqua, et les sons s'éloignèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle porte ne se ferme, annonçant le départ des trois hommes.

Armand souffla, relâchant la tension de ses muscles. Si au départ il voulait juste… oui il voulait juste épier Porthos, maintenant il avait tout intérêt à ce que les mousquetaires ne viennent pas faire irruption dans sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, se baissa et extirpa la malle qui était terrée en dessous pour la balancer sur sa couche défaite .


	13. Sous le bandage

_Les premières réponses arrivent ici ! La plupart s'en sont déjà doutés ( il y avait quand même de gros indices) mais ca fait plaisir de le poster apres 1 an de publication. Plus un petit accent sur Athos (j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense d'Armand ... )_

 _Et merci à Cléo ma correctrice pour sa rapidité_

 _..._

* * *

...

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Sous le bandage

...

...

 _...Il se dirigea vers son lit, se baissa et extirpa la malle qui était terrée en dessous pour la balancer sur la couche défaite._

Bon dieu ce que cette situation lui paraissait grotesque ! Il avait presque envie de se moquer de ces hommes censés être la garnison attachée à la garde du roi. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à débusquer un menteur sous leur toit, ou alors, c'est lui qui était incroyablement doué.

Malgré le comique de sa condition, plus le temps filait plus cela lui pesait. Ça lui pesait de se cacher, mais encore plus de tromper ceux qui avaient fini par devenir ses amis. Il aurait temps voulu se confier, à l'un d'entre eux surtout, mais passer sous leur nez ainsi avait quelque chose de vraiment risible.

Il laissa ses humeurs de côté et ouvrit sa malle. Il y avait foutu ses affaires sans prendre la peine de les plier, préférant la rapidité. Il sortit les pièces de tissu les unes après les autres, s'attardant sur leur état. L'étoffe rose poudrée était froissée par endroits, le satin ne supportait vraiment pas ce genre de traitement. Il étala la robe rose sur le lit, ainsi que la bleue et sortit les paires de chaussures, rubans, miroirs et brosses. Ça faisait plaisir de voir tout ceci étalé sur son lit, comme le reste d'un trésor qu'il gardait précieusement. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester debout à les contempler. Il s'appliqua à plier consciencieusement les deux robes puis les rangea au fond du tiroir, accompagnées des paires de chaussures et des rubans. Par contre, il prit le risque de garder le miroir à main et sa brosse au fond de l'armoire, a portée de main. Passer vingt-quatre heures sans arriver à se coiffer ou se voir convenablement avait été une torture, il était hors de question de s'en passer à nouveau. Au pire des cas, il les ferait passer pour un héritage ou un présent d'une mère ou d'une grand-mère, cela lui faisait une excuse plus ou moins tangible.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres, c'était totalement et irrémédiablement ridicule.

Il ferma le tiroir à clé, satisfait, et cacha le bout de métal sous le sommier de son lit.

Il n'avait plus qu'à se changer pour prendre son tout premier service en tant que mousquetaire. D'un geste machinal il délaça sa chemise, dénudant son cou et l'extirpa de son pantalon pour la passa par-dessus sa tête. Le vêtement alla s'écraser par terre, suivi de près par son bas de cuir. Le jeune homme était totalement nu, si ce n'était les bandages qui enserraient toujours son torse. Il examina ceux-ci avec attention, se demandant s'il devait les changer ou les laisser là pour la journée. Les quelques taches d'alcool finirent par le convaincre et il défit le nœud avant de retirer délicatement les bandes de tissu. Chaque tour d'étoffe enlevé dévoilait une excroissance qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Bientôt le bandage tomba et deux globes de chaires rosés furent libérés de leur prison de tissu. Armand s'arreta quelques secondes, savourant cette sensation de liberté fugace. Avoir la poitrine ainsi compressée avait été douloureux les premiers jours, puis il s'y était fait mais après une nuit ainsi, les laisser prendre leur espace était une réelle délivrance. Il se demanda comment les autres réagiraient, s'il débarquait dans la cour, sans bandages, l'arrondi de sa poitrine clairement remarquable sous sa chemise. Leurs têtes seraient ahurissantes. Mais nul doute qu'aucun ne le prendrait bien, aucun et sans doute pas Porthos... .

Décidément, l'amour semblait toujours lui poser problème. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu' «elle » s'était mise elle-même dans cette situation avec le beau mulâtre. Les choses empruntaient une pente dangereusement glissante, elle ne pouvait décemment pas avoir ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'une relation avec cet homme, a moins de lui révéler sa véritable nature... ce qui était hors de question.

Elle prit une autre bande de tissu, en mordit l'extrémité et des deux mains l'enroula autour de sa poitrine, retrouvant un torse plus propice à l'identité qu'elle revêtait. Elle enfila un haut de chausses d'un bleu sombre, chemise, bottes et pourpoint de la même couleur que ces premiers. Elle farfouilla dans son armoire à la recherche des deux objets qu'elle y avait laissés, réajustant ses cheveux qui lui dépassaient maintenant les épaules. Il lui faudrait penser à les effiler, ils lui redonnaient un air féminin dont elle devait se débarrasser. Il ne lui manquait plus que le dernier point. Délicatement il prit l'épaulière que son capitaine lui avait remise la veille et l'attacha en répétant les mêmes gestes. Le poids du métal était une sensation toute nouvelle, mais étrangement ce matériau froid lui créa une chaleur dans l'estomac. Il y était, après presque 2 mois à Paris!

La chambre rangée et sa mise prête il sortit de leur logis, le cœur en fête, prêt à sautiller et chantonner si ce n'était le regard des soldats et des badauds sur le court chemin jusqu'à la cour de leur baraquement.

—Lacroix ! J'ai à vous parler, immédiatement.

L'ordre du capitaine sonna à peine eut-il mit un pied à la caserne. Il suivit le même chemin que celui de son supérieur, ayant à peine le temps de saluer des mains ses amis au milieu d'un groupe de soldats, qui avaient détourné le regard vers lui au moment où le capitaine parla.

—Si c'est au sujet de mon retard, commença Armand penaud après avoir fermé la porte du bureau.

—Athos me l'a expliquée, coupa Treville. Je l'ai par ailleurs sermonné d'avoir été assez inconscient pour vous mener jusqu'à l'ivresse. Comment vous sentez-vous ? ajouta-t-il

Armand s'avachi sur la chaise libre face à son supérieur, il n'avait pas la force de se tenir, pas après une telle soirée.

—A part des maux de tête supportables et des nausées passagères je n'ai plus beaucoup d'effets de l'alcool.

—Et l'emménagement ? hésita Treville.

Un profond soupir tel une plainte s'échappa du jeune homme qui se cacha les yeux d'une main, marmonnant.

—Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'avais pas compris votre réticence, et j'ai été aussi bête qu'un âne.

—Vous en aviez envie, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul un léger hochement de tête lui répondit, mais c'était suffisant.

—Vous vous permettez des largesses. Enfin, temps que vous savez rester discrète et qu'ils ne découvrent pas votre véritable nature cela ne posera pas de problèmes.

—Cela me pèse de jouer à ce jeu, bredouilla la jeune femme, se mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

—Pas de cela ! Tonna durement le capitaine, faisant redresser la travestie. Nous nous étions convenus dès le début, ne vous permettez pas de moments de faiblesse, ou alors dans vos quartiers. Soit vous êtes et restez déterminée, soit vous rentrez chez vous.

—Je le suis !

—Alors reprenez contenance.

La jeune femme grogna en se relevant, redevenant celui qu'elle devait être. Son visage même changea, de la douceur qui y était peint i peine quelques minutes à une froide indifférence. Ce masque, « il » le maitrisait.

Bizarrement, être ou non officiellement mousquetaire ne changeait rien, si ce n'était sa solde. Ses charges étaient les mêmes, les journées et discussions aussi, rien n'avait changé sauf ce poids sur ses épaules qu'il ne sentait plus. Sa relation avec Porthos cependant était devenue plus distante ; à quoi aurait-il pu prétendre après qu'il ne l'ait embrassé à pleine bouche ... ? Si leurs amis avaient remarqué un changement, chose qui vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient était certain, ils ne dirent rien ou ne firent aucune remarque devant lui.

Seulement plus le temps passait et plus l'écart entre les deux hommes se creusait. La gêne du début était devenue un malaise grandissant au point où ils évitaient constamment de se retrouver seuls et ne s'adressaient la parole que par besoin ou pour maintenir un reste de cordialité. Si les trois autres avaient jusque-là jugé bon de ne pas intervenir, il était clair qu'il fallait remédier à cette relation qui s'était bien plus que dégradée. L'atmosphère à elle seule devenait tendue dès que les deux se retrouvaient ensemble dans une pièce ou une chevauchée, évitant consciencieusement d'échanger mots ou regards.

Après une semaine de ce manège et plusieurs tentatives de la part des uns et des autres pour désamorcer ce conflit, il fut clair aux yeux de tous que l'affaire serait bien plus ardue. Un dimanche de permission, Aramis proposa à la petite maisonnée de diner à l'auberge et non plus dans leur cuisine. Si Athos acquiesça rapidement ce ne fut pas le cas du mulâtre et du plus jeune qui s'étaient rembrunis, chacun cherchant mentalement le moyen d'échapper à l'autre.

—Je suis désolé mais je pense décliner, je ne me sens pas bien, menti Armand.

—Oh, allons ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous fausser compagnie ainsi, insista Aramis.

—Non, vraiment Aramis, je préfère rester dans ma chambre me reposer, bonne journée messieurs.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers son antre.

S'il entendit le soupir d'Aramis, il ne vit pas les épaules de Porthos s'affaisser.

Les trois hommes étaient sortis depuis plus d'une heure, aimablement Aramis était venu lui indiquer leur départ en cognant à sa porte mais Armand l'ignora, prostré au fond de son lit. Les choses allaient de mal en pis, et plus les jours défilaient plus son cœur se serrait au vu de sa situation plus que chaotique avec le métis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son geste, autant qu'il l'ait savouré.

Il avait fini par redescendre quelque temps plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, le ventre criant famine. Constance leur avait récemment livré une potée de fèves, il se servit une gamelle et s'assit à table, remarquant que pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait ici, il y était seul. Il y avait toujours l'un ou l'autre des mousquetaires pour lui tenir compagnie. Athos avait la fichue routine de rester là, cuvant son vin ou toute autre boisson toute la soirée. Leurs déjeuners se passaient soit à la caserne soit ici, réunis et le soir il partait toujours se coucher parmi les premiers, ne s'attardant jamais autant que les autres. Retrouver ce lieu si vide de bruit et de vie était bien étrange et surtout angoissant. Cela faisait longtemps que la solitude ne l'avait pas ainsi assailli.

Une choppe percuta la table face à lui, faisant s'envoler quelques gouttes de vin qui s'étalèrent sur le bois.

Le regard sombre et profond d'Athos le scruta, inébranlable alors qu'il s'asseyait face à lui sans dire un mot. Armand ne réagit pas, la tête dans sa gamelle, étonné de retrouver l'homme ici alors qu'il était censé être parti avec les autres. Pourquoi se trouvait-il-là ? Bien qu'il appréciât Athos il n'avait en ce moment aucune envie de paraître courtois et faire la conversation. Il voulait être seul nom de dieu, pourquoi personne ne le comprenait ?

Athos ne dit rien, le scrutant par moment, toujours en silence. Armand, lui, continua de manger sans porter attention à l'intrus. Son activité lui donnait une porte de sortie, de quoi s'occuper les mains et l'esprit et feindre ignorer l'homme. Mais sa gamelle n'était pas sans fin et il la termina en quelques minutes, même en tentant de mettre le plus de temps entre chaque bouchée, procédant avec lenteur. Il reposa sa cuillère de bois, la tête toujours baissée et Athos lâcha au même moment sa boisson et croisa les bras sur la table.

—Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Toujours aussi direct. Armand soupira en silence, le mousquetaire ténébreux n'était pas connu pour son tact et ses manières, il allait droit au but sans chercher de détours.

—Rien du tout.

Son ton était sec, las. Il en avait assez de combattre à chaque moment, assez de ces histoires, assez de ces secrets. Il voulait retrouver une vie paisible où chaque action ne lui causerait pas une avalanche de problèmes.

—Le plus sombre d'entre nous, c'est moi, déclara soudainement Athos. Alors j'ai bien le droit de savoir pourquoi on me vole mon statut n'est-ce pas ?

Armand leva un sourcil inquisiteur, surpris de ces mots. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il lui volait sa place. Mais Athos se fichait bien de cela. Ce statut, somme toute pas glorieux lui importait gère, mais cela restait une brèche pour entamer la discussion.

—Pourquoi devrais-je vous parler, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes ainsi vous-même ?

Athos n'avait jamais parlé de lui, si ce n'est très peu. Il savait qu'il était noble, qu'il avait quitté ses terres et abandonné son titre, mais il ne savait ni le pourquoi ni le comment, et rien d'avant et d'après jusqu'à leur rencontre.

Il savait pourtant qu'un évènement obscur faisait que l'homme avait une raison d'agir ainsi, de passer ses nuits dans une taverne à se saouler jusqu'à atteindre l'état comateux dans lequel il sombrait, dans l'attente d'un nouveau jour. Même la gueule de bois ne lui faisait plus rien.

— Oh des broutilles ... .

Même s'il le disait avec désinvolture son regard et ses yeux laissaient transparaître tout le contraire. Il s'assombrit encore plus, le rendant lugubre.

—Mon épouse a tué mon frère, j'ai dû la faire pendre. Mais il se trouve qu'elle a survécu et qu'elle est un des hommes de mains du cardinal. Et qu'elle m'en veut. Bon pour cette dernière partie, je pense arriver à la comprendre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Armand écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de la révélation de l'homme. Il avait lâché cela comme on parlait du beau temps. Mais la douleur, elle, était toujours présente dans son cœur.

La réalité le frappa.

L'histoire d'Athos et la sienne étaient semblables, tellement semblables ... . Ce n'était pas la même chose, mais la situation initiale était commune, ils avaient tous deux été trahis.

Une peine nouvelle éclot dans son cœur, non plus pour lui mais pour cet homme qui avait tant perdu, cet homme qu'il comprenait un peu plus maintenant. Mais Athos avait dépéri, il avait sombré dans l'aigreur et l'alcool, seule échappatoire à ce sombre passé. Lui avait décidé de se battre, de chercher vengeance car contrairement à Athos il n'avait pu faire justice. Cette simple différence avait marqué leurs états contraires. Lui aussi s'était senti détruit, mais sa quête l'avait fait se lever, le poussant, lui évitant de s'engloutir dans son océan noir. Et alors que les semaines passaient il s'était senti revivre, cette compagnie avait ravivé la flamme qu'il voulait alors éteindre. Athos n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Armand se leva, prit une bouteille de vin dans le cellier ainsi qu'un verre et se lassa tomber sur le banc, se servant une rasade de piquette.

_ « Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un verre. »

Athos ne dit rien, observant le manège du monde mousquetaire.

—« Donc, reprit-il. Qu'arrive-t-il entre vous et Porthos ? Et ne dites pas rien, votre état ainsi que votre malaise l'un envers l'autre est évident. Pauvre Aramis, il ne souhaitait que vous aider en vous proposant l'auberge. »

—« Je le sais mais je ne me sentais pas en état d'y participer, mentalement, » précisa-t-il.

—«Parlez. Donnant donnant, à votre tour. »

La langue d'Armand lui brulait de tout dévoiler mais il se retint à temps, hors de question d'avouer avoir embrassé Porthos ! Non seulement car il craignait la réaction d'Athos mais également par respect pour le métis qui lui n'avait rien demandé.

—« J'ai... fait une erreur, avec Porthos. J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû alors que j'étais ivre. Depuis je n'ai pu lui reparler franchement et m'excuser. » Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge après tout, il suffisait de remplacer les paroles par un acte.

Athos fit la grimace. Il se doutait que le gamin ne lui disait pas tout, mais n'avait-il pas lui aussi ses secrets ?

— Porthos n'est pas quelqu'un de difficile tel qu'Aramis et ne s'embarrasse pas de manières. Coincez-le quelque part et parlez-lui franchement, il souhaite surement la même chose. Un mot ou un geste peut tout arranger avec lui, et il n'est pas rancunier pour deux sous.

Si Armand doutait de pouvoir agir ainsi, il se fit néanmoins la promesse d'y réfléchir.

—« Donc... que me donnez-vous pour ne pas que j'aille rapporter vos propos à Aramis » ? Interrogea Armand, le sourire sournois.

—« Vous éviterez ma rapière ! C'est déjà assez bien ainsi ! »

Après leur départ de la garnison, Athos, Porthos et Aramis s'étaient dirigés vers la rue des commerces de bouche, se laissant entraîner par Aramis vers une auberge qui selon lui servait le meilleur cochon rôti de la ville. Si aucun n'en avait fait la remarque, l'absence du dernier venu était marquante, bien plus que ce qu'ils ne l'auraient cru au départ. C'est dans une fausse joie et l'esprit ailleurs que les trois mousquetaires s'empiffraient car il fallait bien l'admettre, le cochon était délicieux.

Repu et le ventre lourd ils babillèrent de sobriquets jusqu'à ce qu'Athos ne décide de se lever, lâche quelques écus sur la table et déclare avoir à faire. Resté seul avec Porthos, l'envie d'Aramis de l'interroger devint de plus en plus forte. Porthos ne lui cachait que rarement des choses, et il n'était pas des hommes à se laisser écarter.

Et avec son ami, il ne prenait généralement pas gant.

_Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il arrive entre toi et le petit ? Lâcha-t-il .


	14. Explications

_Faut que je le redis, à quel point je l'aime ma correctrice ?_

 _Armand et Porthos vont enfin se parler, mais est-ce que ce sera dans le bon sens ?_

 _..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Et avec son ami, il ne prenait généralement pas gant._

— _Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il arrive entre toi et le petit ? Lâcha-t-il._

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant le métis détourner le regard, soudainement attiré par la contemplation des restes de leur repas. Porthos n'avait jamais réagis ainsi, même quand il s'agissait de parler de son enfance il n'esquivait pas. Cette constatation fit monter en plus une appréhension qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée.

— Porthos !

— Rien du tout alors cesse de te mêler de mes affaires !

—Depuis quand me caches-tu des choses ainsi ? questionna le coquet avec une pointe de peine dans la voix. Le différend entre vous est plus que clair, même le capitaine s'interroge !

Porthos éluda les questions en vidant le fond de la cruche de vin dans son verre. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'Aramis s'en mêle. S'il avait espéré que les choses reprendraient leur ordre après cette nuit, il s'était vite aperçu qu'au lieu de se dissiper cet indicent creusait un fossé qu'il n'arrivait pas et n'avait pas la force de combler. En réalité il ne savait même pas s'il devait le faire. Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder le nouveau dans les yeux. La même question revenait sans cesse le tourmenter, le poussant à réfléchir à ce qu'il préférait enterrer... Pourquoi avait-il répondu à son baiser ?

Seulement cette réponse il la connaissait sans se l'admettre. Les yeux de son acolyte le scrutaient toujours, attendant une réponse. Et s'il se laissé aller a se confier à Aramis ? Après tout l'expert en ce genre de ... relation c'était bien lui ? Mais la crainte de sa réaction était toujours la vivace, enchaînant le peu de courage qu'il avait encore.

Oh et puis diantre s'il ne pouvait se fier à Aramis à qui le pourrait-il ?

—J'ai embrassé Lacroix.

Il avait dit cela rapidement en évitant le regard d'Aramis, mais le soulagement de s'etre enfin confié sur cette histoire dépassait de loin la honte qu'il pouvait en ressentir.

—Quoi !?

Rectification, rien que voir la tête d'Aramis en valait la chandelle. Si sa situation n'était pas si gênante il aurait ri à gorge déployée de cette soudaine perte de contrôle de la part de celui qui entretenait tant son rôle. Mais le voir le visage rougis, les yeux exorbités et l'air choqué peint sur son visage était pour le moins pittoresque.

—En réalité, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Précisa-t-il

—Lui !

Et il en perdait de son verbe, pauvre homme. Cette fois-ci le rire retenu se répercuta sur les poutres de bois de la pièce alors que Porthos se moquait ouvertement de la gueule de son ami.

—« Porthos ! Explique moi tout cela, implora Aramis

Le métis reprit son sérieux et baissa les yeux, trouvant intéressant le cruchon entre ses mains.

—Apres cette soirée, Armand était complètement ivre et je l'ai monté à sa chambre tu te souviens ? Sauf qu'après l'avoir posé sur son lit… il s'est agrippé à ma manche et m'a embrassé. Je n'ai pas réagis mais ensuite ... j'ai répondu à ses ardeurs. » Ses joues s'empourpreront en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait.

—Répondu à ses ardeurs jusqu'à quel point ? Interrogea Aramis un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

—Ne te fait pas d'idée ! Bon Dieu Aramis, je l'ai juste embrassé à mon tour ! Et puis j'ai senti son haleine qui puait l'alcool et j'ai... autant dire que j'ai fuis.

—Son haleine sentait tant que cela ? Plaisanta-il.

—Mais non bougre d'idiot !

—Tu lui as juste évité un gros incident causé par l'alcool. Tu as bien fait, reprit Aramis plus sérieusement.

—Ce n'est pas le problème ...

Un sourcil se leva, le poussant à poursuivre.

—J'ai... Aramis j'ai aimé cela. J'ai aimé sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, le toucher, et à chaque fois que je le revois j'ai cette envie qui me reprend !

Il aurait pensé que son ami serait frappé de stupeur, le voir bouche bée a l'observer tel un ahuri mais à la place il le dévisageait tranquillement. Il n'était ni choqué ni perplexe, il semblait uniquement réfléchir.

–Si tu veux mon avis mon ami, déclara-t-il après son long silence, tu devrais essayer de creuser cette relation.

–Ne dit pas de sottise ! Tu es bien drôle pour un visage si sérieux. C'est un homme précisa-t-il en chuchotant. Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris, à moi comme à lui, peut etre... qu'il est de ce vice la mais pas moi !

—Tu viens pourtant de dire que tu souhaitais le toucher.

Porthos se prit la tête entre les mains. sS'il espérait qu'Aramis le sorte de là il s'était bien fourvoyé, il le poussait à jouer avec le feu.

—Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me pousse dans cette voix ! grogna-t-il.

—T'ai-je déjà mal conseillé ? Et si cela se trouve il fera peut-être une bonne épouse ? Dit Aramis sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

—Aramis !

–C'est à toi de voir, mais si tu continues à te mentir cela n'aidera à rien. Tes sentiments… ne disparaitront pas et tu ne feras qu'aggraver ta situation. Mais si tu essayes par contre, tu n'auras pas de regrets.

La nuit était tombée quand les deux hommes revinrent de la taverne. Ils avaient parlementés encore un bon moment, de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Cet évènement n'était pas le fruit d'un accident : ils l'avaient aussi bien cherché sans se l'avouer, tous les deux. Et après y avoir été confrontés ils ne savaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre comment réagir. Avouer, fuir, ignorer, inculper, ils était passé par beaucoup de sentiments mais Aramis l'avait fait plier. Il ne pouvait plus voir le jeune homme sans repenser à ce moment et… a ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il préférait omettre le fait que justement il lui manquait des seins et des courbes… .Une seule chose le rassurait, le fait d'être toujours attiré par le décoté outrageusement ouvert de la serveuse blonde.

Même s'il devait s'y bruler les ailes, il avait toujours affronté chaque épreuve. Il ne s'arrêterait pas à celle-ci.

...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...

Le feu allumé par Athos crépitait joyeusement. L'homme leur jeta à peine un regard, occupé à aiguiser sa lame, assit sur le banc de bois.

—Vous voilà enfin.

—Lacroix n'est pas là ? Esquiva Aramis.

—Dans sa chambre. On a parlé un moment, il était fatigué et a préféré se reposer. Pourquoi ?

—Rien … je voulais lui parler. Menti Aramis

—Toi ou Porthos ? Demanda Athos un sourcil relevé.

Les deux hommes se figèrent. Athos était toujours fidèle a lui-même, bon sang comment pouvait-il tout savoir ?

—Vous devriez parler, continua-t-il. Cette situation a assez durée et vous affecte tous les deux. Franchissez la barrière ou éclaircissez tout cela mais choisissez.

—Il te l'a dit !? S'indigna Porthos

—Nul besoin. Vous vous attirez et fuyez comme je le fait avec Milady.

Le ton se voulait sec mais le deux voyaient comme ce simple rappel faisaient souffrir l'homme.

Porthos détourna les yeux. C'était la vérité.

—C'est ce que je comptais faire, souffla le mulâtre. Si juste tu …

—Je ne suis pas un idiot, évidement que je ne dirais rien.

Porthos se détendit. Cela le soulageait qu'Athos le sache, le garder seul dans l'ignorance serait cruel. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à affronter le jeune homme.

Armand n'était pas ressorti. Après avoir entendu les deux autres rentrer il préféra rester se barricader dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit.

Si Le fait que le métis n'a pas découvert son véritable sexe l'avait soulagé un moment, cela fut pire que lors qu'Armand comprit que Porthos était attiré par l'homme qu'Il jouait. Pourtant celui-ci semblait autant attiré par les jupons qu'Aramis soit il cachât son jeu soit il jouait sur les deux plans. Une troisième option, plus utopique fleurit mais il l écarta aussi vite. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait succombé à la femme sous ces attraits d'homme.

Il eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur mais se fracasser le crâne n était sans nulle doute pas la meilleure idée qu'il pouvait avoir.

Charmée.

Elle était tombée sous le charme de ce géant à la peau mate, aux yeux rieurs qui semblaient pourfendre son âme a chaque fois qu'il les posait sur elle.

Indéniablement, de jour en jour elle avait senti une attraction pour l'homme. Il lui plaisait, véritablement.

Le destin avait vraiment décidé de maudire sa vie sentimentale.

Rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait prévue, et ce pour le meilleur comme le pire. Elle pensait que sa vie à Paris serait solitaire et morose, tel son état ses premiers jours ici. Elle pensait mener son affaire et rentrer seule vers ses terres. Et la voilà qui faisait partie d'une équipe d'hommes qu'elle considérait comme des frères enfin tous sauf un. Elle s'était remise à sourire alors qu'elle pensait que la peine la suivrait des années durant. Ce changement était bien drôle, et son cœur qu'elle croyait s'être durci s est à nouveau attendri.

Elle replia ses jambes, défaitiste.

Treville avait été clair. Si sa couverture s'envolait ce n'était pas seulement elle qui était en danger, mais le capitaine. Elle devait continuer à mentir, même à Porthos. Et il fallait qu'elle efface toute ambiguïté ou la situation risquerait de dériver.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Plus d'une heure après leur retour et bien plus de réflexions, Armand s'attacha les cheveux sur la nuque, la mine fermée. Décidément, il devait vraiment les couper.

Ses bottes résonnèrent sur le palier puis l'escalier et les deux hommes assis en bas levèrent la tête de concert a son arrivé sans piper mot. Et il décida d'être direct.

« —Porthos n'est pas là ? »

Les mines étonnées ne lui échappèrent pas. Apres tout ils venaient de s'éviter une semaine durant, prétextant les pires excuses qui n'avaient dupées leurs amis que les premières fois. Qu'il le cherche soudainement devait être bien cocasse à leur yeux.

-Dans sa chambre, répondit finalement Aramis .

Armand remonta sans attendre : autant profiter de son peu de témérité.

Son poing résonna contre Le bois. La voix grave de Porthos se fit entendre à travers la porte.

«— Qu'y a-t-il Athos ? »

Evidemment, pensa Armand. Aramis entrerait directement et lui le fuyait, ça ne pouvait être qu'Athos.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sans autre réponde.

« —Ce n'est pas Athos, répondit Armand dans l'ouverture. »

Le métis assis sur son lit se retourna en sursaut, étonné.

Armand prit une inspiration, reconstituant le texte qu'il s'était mainte fois répété. C'était le moment.

« —Pardon de l'intrusion mais... nous devons parler, je dois vous parler. »

Porthos se leva, hésitant. _Pour lui aussi la situation devait etre gênante_ , se dit Armand.

« —Je pensais la même chose. Cela ne peut durer indéfiniment. Arm... »

« —Je suis désolé. »

Il l'avait coupé d'une exclamation, et le regard écarquillé de Porthos était rivé sur lui, étonné de sa soudaine déclaration.

« — Je suis désolé, reprit-il plus doucement, le regard rivé au sol. Tout cela… c'est de ma faute. J'ai commis un acte insensé, j'étais saoul et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais que ceci n'est pas une explication. Et cela fait des jours que les conséquences trainent. Je vous dois des excuses, pour… ce que j'ai fait, et pour ce qui en a découlé. Je vous en prie oublions ce qui s'est passé, j'aimerais réellement retrouver… l'entente qu'on avait autrefois. »

Armand continuait à observer le parquet n'osant pas affronter le regard ébène, ce que Porthos ne se gênait pas de faire, scrutant la tête baissée, semblant assimiler les mots prononcés. S'il avait été perdu durant cette semaine, il avait retrouvé une once de cohérence il y a quelques heures, une cohérence qui venait d'éclater. Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était Merde. MERDE. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne lui dire cela maintenant ? Apres qu'Aramis l'ai convaincu qu'il y avait peut-être un fond de vérité dans ce qui il'ressentait, après se l'être avoué, enfin. Et voilà qu'il venait lui dire que c'était un accident qu'il préférait occulter.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en même temps qu'une rage le gagnait. Magnifique ! Fichu Aramis, fichu discussion et fichu soir ! L'envie de taper du poing le démangea jusqu' à ce que le visage contrit du jeune homme apparaisse entre ses mèches ébène. L'abattement et le fait de voir son peu d'espérance partir en fumée prit rapidement place. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Lacroix, alors qu'il osait enfin venir en parler. Alors qu'il en avait quand même profité, de ce moment volé.

« — Nous aurions dû … en parler directement après. Je suis autant en faute que vous, nous tous, nous n'aurions pas du vous poussez autant à boire. C'était …juste plus gênant au fil du temps. Je suis d'accord. Oublions cet accident et cela rassurera Aramis, il est à court d'idée pour régler notre froid. »

Armand ri malgré lui, amusé des tentatives plus désespérées les unes des autres de la part du coquet pour les rabibocher.

« — Encore heureux, à force il ne faisait pas dans la finesse. »


	15. Reste avec moi

**Chapitre 15**

Armand se réveilla le lendemain, la tête cotonneuse avec l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi. Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre après avoir parlé à Porthos, que ce soit pour repenser à ce qu'il venait de faire ou laisser libre cours à ses larmes qui avaient décidé de se manifester malgré lui . Pourquoi s'était-il mis à pleurer ? Il n'était pas triste, il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait depuis le début que rien n'en sortirait. Il mentait, depuis des mois, alors pourquoi maintenant se sentait-il effondré ?

Recroquevillé dans son lit, il avait passé quelques heures à se lamenter, que ce soit sur son peu de chance dans la vie, des mauvaises décisions et ce qui en avait découlé. C'est pris en étau entre la fatigue et son mal de crâne que le sommeil l'emporta. La nuit n'avait pas aidé, sa tête le lançait toujours, il se sentait plus vide que la veille et c'est avec le moral plus bas que ses bottes qu'il s'apprêtait à accueillir la nouvelle journée.

Encore une journée de comédie.

Il s'était fait à la caserne qui fourmillait de soldats, aux cris et aux gueulantes. Tout autant qu'au crottin de cheval que les nouveaux avaient omis de ramasser. Mine de rien, il avait tout de même été favorisé par le capitaine.

C'est de loin qu'il aperçut Constance, une main sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi, en train de donner ses dernières recommandations aux recrues qui allaient faire les réserves.

Ses quatre autres compagnons étaient près de l'escalier. Il s'arrêta, une seule seconde, de quoi souffler et laisser le masque d'Armand Lacroix reprendre sa place. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraitre à l'habitude cette fois aucun sourire, même de façade, n'ornait son visage. Ses muscles avaient décidé de ne pas bouger, et, franchement, il n'en avait pas plus envie. Il les rejoignit en murmurant un bonjour à peine audible. Ce n'était pas son état morose qui étonna, mais la main que Porthos leva en sa direction en guise de salut. Les yeux ronds d'Aramis parlaient plus que des mots, mais force était de reconnaitre que leur froid avait eu des conséquences pour les autres mousquetaires aussi.

Il vit Aramis lancer un regard appuyé au métis, un sourire grognard sur les lèvres mais ne sut jamais ce qu'il signifiait car le capitaine ouvrit sa porte à ce moment précis, demandant leur attention.

Le travail était de retour.

...

* * *

C'est plutôt septique que les cinq mousquetaires se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Le roi avait décidé de passer dans les rues de Paris les protestations du capitaine n'avaient rien fait et c'était accompagné de plus de la moitié des mousquetaires qu'il serait escorté.

—Alors comme ça, vous êtes réconciliés ? Aramis riait, empoignant son ami comme à son habitude, toute joie dehors.

—Si tu le dis, grommela Porthos.

Aramis fronça les sourcils

—Qu'y a-t-il, cela ne s'est pas bien passé ?

—Il s'est excusé, et c'est tout.

—Comment cela excusé ? Tu veux dire que ça s'est arrêté là, tu ne lui as rien dit ?

Porthos grommela, c'était une des rares fois où Aramis l'exaspérait vraiment. A l'entendre, le faire aurait été aisé.

—Bien évidemment, je vais dire à cet homme qui regrette de m'avoir embrassé que j'y ai pris du plaisir, comme c'est facile.

Son compagnon ne releva pas le sarcasme, préférant un geste de réconfort à la parole.

—Il ne le regrette pas. Vous vous êtes rapprochés Porthos, plus vite et différemment qu'avec quiconque.

—Eh bien s'en est fini, conclut Porthos dans un soupir.

Si Aramis se garda bien de répondre, il n'en pensait pas moins ce qu'il disait. Mais il connaissait également Porthos, insister lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

La bonne nouvelle au moins était que cela faisait des semaines qu'une mission avec ses amis n'avait pas été aussi agréable. Les deux réconciliés n'étaient plus comme par le passé, mais cela valait mieux que la gêne pesante qui les suivait.

Oui, mille fois mieux.

—Capitaine, il vaut mieux passer par le pont-neuf.

Athos était au-devant, aux côtés de son capitaine, les traits de son visage aussi tirés qu'après une nuit à la taverne. Pour Armand cela ne faisait pas de doute, le mousquetaire s'était fait plaisir avec les bouteilles de leur réserve après leur conversation.

—Il s'agit de la décision du roi, Athos.

—Que Dieu nous vienne en aide … .

—Je ne vous savais pas croyant, Athos, ricana Lacroix.

—En effet, ceci est le fardeau d'Aramis.

Le concerné feignit l'ignorance alors que les mousquetaires qui avaient entendu la réplique riaient discrètement, vite rappelés à l'ordre par leur chef.

—Le chemin se resserre, marmonna Athos.

—Ecartez la foule ! tonna le capitaine. Ne laissez personne approcher.

La tension grimpa vite entre les rangs. Si les sorties n'étaient pas de tout repos, les longues ruelles exiguës devenaient de vrais coupe-gorges.

Un coup de feu fit sursauter et dégainer les hommes. Les regards balayèrent la rue tandis que d'autres s'étaient rapprochés du carrosse royal. Les premiers sons de métal qui s'entrechoquaient résonnèrent alors que Tréville faisait repartir le véhicule.

Le cœur d'Armand se mit à battre frénétiquement. Il tenait son épée à bout de bras, se sentant soudainement gauche. Il n'avait jamais été embarqué dans une telle confrontation. Debout à côté de son cheval, il regardait sans les voir ses compagnons se battre.

Une main s'abattit violement sur son épaule et le tira en arrière. L'angoisse qui le noua se délassa quand il croisa le regard ébène de Porthos.

—Reste près de moi, et contente-toi de te défendre.

Il aurait dû avoir honte que le métis se sente obligé de le protéger malgré son statut de mousquetaire mais il était reconnaissant de son intervention, sans laquelle il serait peut-être resté là, attendant de se faire trancher.

Si son compagnon maniait sa lame avec aisance, lui n'arrivait pas à s'en servir, ou plutôt, se résoudre à le faire. Tout cela, les tirs, les cris, le sang qui commençait à couler le statufiait. Porthos ne dit rien, se contentant de les défendre tous les deux. Armand avait réellement l'impression d'être un poids mort, pire, une écharde dans son pied.

Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de l'épée, comme s'il se préparait à attaquer sans pour autant oser s'avancer, toujours protégé par Porthos.

Il fallait qu'il bouge ou il ne donnait pas cher de son poste après cela. Il allait se faire congédier.

Il leva les bras, lançant sa lame contre le premier venu. Les premiers coups s'enchainèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à repousser le bras de son adversaire et toucher le ventre. S'élançant sur l'un des deux hommes qui acculaient Porthos, il lui porta un coup à la cuisse, suffisamment profonde pour le faire basculer. Le métis reprit le dessus, se débarrassant du premier puis assommant le deuxième à terre. Plus loin, après avoir fini de leur côté, Tréville faisait déjà investir les maisons pour débusquer les tireurs.

—Bougeons, ce lieu est encore dangereux.

La main chaude de Porthos lui pressa l'épaule, le poussant à rejoindre le groupe qui s'était reformé. Après ces évènements, une douce chaleur s'était répandue en lui. Le métis avait compris son besoin d'être guidé, et, sans rien dire, il assumait ce rôle.

Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un fin sourire alors qu'il se laissait gentiment entrainer.

Des détonations retentirent à nouveau.

Porthos vit les hommes en face de lui sortir leurs pistolets, il vit un tonneau touché par erreur répendre son eau sale et sentit plus qu'il ne vit la forme à côté de lui s'effondrer.

Son cœur s'arrêta avant de se relancer à un rythme effréné. Il s'immobilisa, le temps d'un battement et se rua sur son compagnon d'arme.

Armand poussa un cri de surprise au premier coup de feu. Sa main se dirigea vers l'arme à sa ceinture qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper.

Son souffle se bloqua une seconde avant qu'un autre cri, bien plus douloureux ne résonne. Il se retrouva au sol les mains agrippant sa cuisse gauche frénétiquement. Un instant plus tard il sentit des paumes plus grandes saisir ses hanches et ses jambes et le décoller du sol, l'entrainant hors d'atteinte.

—Ma… jambe, siffla Armand

—Ça va aller, répondit Porthos, la voix moins rassurante que ses mots.

Les tirs s'étaient arrêtés. Aramis, qui les avait vus, accouru vers eux et aida Porthos à hisser le blessé sur son cheval à sa suite. Calé contre le torse du plus grand Armand serra les dents, luttant contre les plaintes qui voulaient s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le cheval s'ébranla. Sa tête commença à tourner, la seule chose qu'il ressentait pleinement était la brûlure cuisante de sa jambe.

Une secousse plus forte que les autres lui arracha un gémissement. Armand cligna des yeux quand sa vue commença à se flouter. La panique le gagnait à mesure que la conscience le quittait.

Il avait peur.

Peur de mourir. Peur que tout cela s'arrête ainsi. Peur que ses amis, et surtout le métis ne découvrent sa vérité par erreur ou par la bouche du capitaine. Peur qu'ils ne le sachent jamais. Peur que sa vengeance et son nom ne tombent dans l'oubli ... peur de sa propre stupidité qui l'avait conduit ici.

Il senti quelque chose le happer et sans résistance sa tete s'affaissa doucement sur la poitrine derrière lui.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça.

 _Reste avec moi_

Il ne savait pas si les mots sortaient de son esprit embrumé ou s'ils avaient bien été dit mais n'eut pas le temps de se questionner, quelques secondes plus tard ses paupières se ferrement.

...

...

Galopant à bride abattues, il ne fallut qu'une poignée de minutes à Porthos pour rallier la caserne avec Aramis des minutes déjà en trop à son propre avis.

D'Artagnan les avait devancés et Athos était resté informer le capitaine. Il passa le blessé à Aramis qui s'engouffra aussitôt dans l'habitation avant de descendre de cheval.

—Aramis, Porthos !

Constance courrait vers eux, paniquée, et suivit Aramis dans la maisonnée.

—D'Artagnan est parti chercher le médecin, il m'a prévenu.

Aramis posa le jeune homme inconscient sur le lit aidé de la femme alors que Porthos restait en retrait contre la porte, retenant son souffle.

—Aramis, comment il va ?

—Cela ne m'a pas l'air grave, rassura-t-il. Il ne saigne pas plus qu'il ne devrait, la douleur a dû l'assommer.

Porthos relâcha ses épaules, légèrement rassuré.

—Tu peux commencer à le soigner ? Implora Porthos

—Je vais me charger de lui, objecta Constance d'un ton ferme. De toute manière le docteur va arriver et vous deux en avez assez fait, descendez.

Si Porthos commença à protester, Aramis resta muet, le regard rivé sur la blessure.

–Porthos, coupa-t-il. Elle a raison. Manipuler sa plaie n'aiderait en rien comme nous ne sommes pas dans l'urgence. Laissons juste Constance à son chevet, nous serions inutiles.

La femme adressa un sourire de remerciement à Aramis et celui-ci emmena son compagnon à sa suite, le forçant à quitter la chambre.

* * *

...

 _Voilà déjà 15 chapitres! J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis sur les récents événements, si la tournure de l'histoire vous plait et ce que vous espérez!_

 _Merci de suivre Une fine Lame et à bientôt pour la suite_ ~


	16. Aveux

Et voilà la suite, grâce à la rapidité de ma correctrice

Que va t'il se passer, est ce que le secret d'Armand est plus en danger que sa vie ? Quels seront les conséquences de sa blessure ? Et est-ce que je vais continuer à ballotter les petits cœurs de Porthos et Armand dans tous les sens ?

Je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

CHAPITRE 16

Aveux

Un tissu froid parcourait son front. Papillonnant des yeux, Armand se réveilla lentement. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil de mille ans, dans lequel il avait était noyé. Les souvenirs aussi flous que sa vue, il ne bougea pas, profitant de la fraicheur bienvenue. Il vit un bras passer et repasser devant ses yeux puis distingua le visage apaisant de Constance.

—Bon retour parmi les vôtres, l'accueillit-elle en souriant.

—Constance … .

Sa voix était plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il se sentait encore fatigué.

—Vous nous avez quand même fait une belle peur vous savez. Et plus à une personne en particulier.

Armand ne décela pas la plaisanterie dans sa voix. Son esprit était soudainement occulté par une autre chose. Son visage pâlit et il se redressa d'un geste, ignorant la migraine qui en résultat. Le cœur battant, il tendit une main tremblante à la couverture sans pour autant la retirer. Il portait toujours la même chemise, mais sentait ses jambes nues. Il n'avait plus ni ses bottes et surtout pas ses hauts de chausse. Il se rallongea, le souffle erratique. La panique le gagna plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'en était fini de lui.

—Ils ne savent pas, déclara Constance.

Le jeune homme la regarda, interdit, ayant peur de comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

—De quoi … parlez-vous ?

—De vous, très chère, répondit-elle plus doucement. Je les ai tenus à distance le temps de votre inconscience. Ce ne fut pas bien dur en vérité, le capitaine les garda un bon moment pour faire un point sur l'accident.

—Vous saviez ? demanda faiblement Armand.

—J'ai eu rapidement un doute. Le temps n'a fait que confirmer certaines choses. Quand je dis que les femmes ont un instinct que les hommes n'ont pas !

—Oh Constance … . La voix de la travestie, bien plus fine et aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée se brisa. Une boule enflant dans sa gorge.

Constance sourit tristement et s'assit au bord du lit, enserrant les épaules de la jeune fille qui se mit à sangloter doucement. Un poids dont _elle_ n'imaginait pas l'existence s'était envolé. Une personne savait. Autre que le capitaine, une amie, une femme, sur qui _elle_ pouvait s'épancher.

—Vous…vous ne …

—Bien sûr que je ne dirais rien, bougre d'idiote !

Armand rit avant de serrer la femme dans ses bras, se lovant contre sa poitrine.

—Cela fait tellement de bien, qu'une personne sache.

—Vous pouvez compter sur moi, mais il faudrait tout de même éviter de provoquer la jalousie de d'Artagnan !

—Pauvre homme, je m'en voudrais.

Constance caressa les cheveux châtains. Armand souffla, plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à déblatérer de sujets décousus jusqu'à ce que Constance ne se lève.

—Il me faut prévenir le capitaine de votre réveil. En attendant n'hésitez pas à vous rendormir, vous avez besoin de repos.

Armand hocha la tête mais la rappela avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.

—Constance, vous … vous ne me demandez rien ?

La femme mit un instant à comprendre le sens de la question et sourit à nouveau, compatissante.

—On a tous droit à nos secrets. Je ne vous demande rien, vous me direz ce que vous voudrez quand vous en sentirez le besoin ou l'envie. Et je préfère ne pas connaitre votre vrai nom, imaginez, si je me trompe un jour !

Les larmes se frayèrent un nouveau chemin aux yeux d'Armand mais il les refoula, trop heureux d'avoir cette chance. La porte s'ouvrit et se fermera et dans le silence de la chambre, il suivit le conseil de Constance en laissant Morphée l'envelopper.

Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil avait complètement disparu, englouti par la nuit. Contrairement à la première fois, la douleur dans sa jambe se rappela à lui immédiatement, le faisant grimacer.

 _Ne pas bouger_ , grava mentalement Armand dans sa mémoire.

Son regard fut attiré par un moment à sa droite. Assis à une chaise à côté du lit, Porthos fixait un point invisible devant lui, l'air ailleurs. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir le mate de sa peau, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Armand laissa son regard errer encore quelques instants avant de le sortir de sa contemplation.

—J'imagine que maintenant, j'ai fait mes preuves, lança Armand d'une voix faible.

Porthos se retourna, étonné, avant de réaliser que le jeune homme était bel et bien éveillé.

—Arm...Heu quoi ?

Un rire franchit les lèvres du blessé. Il tira sur ses bras, de quoi s'adosser au mur derrière lui et grimaça au mouvement de sa jambe.

—Avec une balle dans la jambe, on peut dire que j'ai fait mes preuves, non ?

Porthos sembla enfin comprendre car un petit sourire fugace orna ses lèvres. Il rapprocha sa chaise jusqu'à être contre le lit et s'assit pour prendre la main blanche dans la sienne.

—Vous nous avez inquiétés. Tu m'as inquiété.

Toutes les belles phrases d'Armand moururent dans sa gorge face au regard profond de Porthos, ancré dans le sien. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement alors qu'il savourait la peau rugueuse sous ses doigts. Ce n'était pas uniquement son regard et son toucher. Le tutoiement avait créé une intimité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, sans oublier qu'il avait eu peur pour lui.

Le pouce de Porthos passa et repassa, caressant le dos de sa main mécaniquement. Le métis avait baissé la tête, comme absorbé par leurs ongles. Le silence n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'installer.

—Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait d'un acte insensé.

La respiration d'Armand se bloqua alors qu'il saisissait sans difficulté de quoi parlait Porthos. C'était lui qui avait utilisé ces mots quand il avait fini par s'excuser, espérant inutilement éteindre de lui-même ces petits feux qui s'étaient allumés en lui.

Mais cela n'y avait rien changé. Et c'est lui qui revenait maintenant en lui disant que cela n'était pas, ou pas entièrement une erreur.

Armand referma ses doigts, comprimant la grande main qui retenait la sienne. Au bord de l'incompréhension aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Et même si, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? C'est comme si sa vie s'amusait à le faire vivre entre espoir et désillusion et le pire c'est qu'il était presque prêt à accepter chaque parcelle d'espoir qu'il pouvait s'accaparer.

Presque.

—Ne dis rien si tu ne sais pas réellement, supplia le blessé. Ce fut déjà assez dur de nous réconcilier.

—Nous sommes-nous seulement réconciliés ?

Armand se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, reconnaissant la justesse de ces mots.

Porthos reprit.

—Regrettes-tu ?

C'était la question. Armand aurait voulu dire que oui, il regrettait. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge : un mensonge envers Porthos et envers lui-même.

Alors il se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête. Si le geste en lui-même fut dur, il le libéra aussi d'un poids qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé. Dieu comme le fait de mentir avait été éprouvant.

—Alors nous avons tous deux un problème.

Armand se contenta d'un petit rire. Une partie de lui était heureuse de constater que Porthos semblait ressentir une once de sentiments plus qu'amicaux à son égard. Sa raison aurait dû l'alarmer rien de bon ne ressortirait de cette histoire, pas temps qu'il était empêtré dans ses mensonges mais rien n'y faisait, seule son cœur le guidait, à son grand malheur.

—Nous n'y pouvons rien, lança Armand.

—Dans ce cas, puis-je commettre un autre acte insensé ?

Le métis se pencha lentement, laissant le loisir au jeune homme de l'arrêter. Rien ne vint interrompre son mouvement et délicatement il ravisa les lèvres rosées. Si Armand n'avait osé espérer, il décida de se saisir de sa chance, reléguant loin toutes les réflexions qu'il avait pu avoir. En ce moment-là il ne jouait pas avec le feu, il vivait, un point c'est tout. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il tentait de se redresser sur ses coudes et Porthos se dégagea, la mine soucieuse.

—Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal ?

—Ma jambe. Maintenant revient m'embrasser, répondit Armand le plus sérieux du monde.

Porthos émît un petit rire grave et revint donner un chaste baiser aux lèvres roses avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

—Nous avons réellement un problème, constata Porthos plus amusé qu'inquiet.

— En effet, mais je crois que n'y pouvons rien, répéta Armand.

Si Armand n'était pas si pris par ce moment, il se serait étonné lui-même. Depuis quand était-il si ... radical ?

—C'est... mal. Interdit.

—Mais nous n'avons encore rien fait d'interdit. Nous ne pouvons faire comme si de rien n'était... cela créera à nouveau une tension, surtout maintenant que nous le savons tous deux. Ignorer nous a menés à des semaines de froid et je ne souhaite pas revivre cela. Nous n'avons pas à franchir d'interdit, mais au moins arrêtons de faire semblant et voyons ce qu'il en découle ?

Pothos le scruta un moment, étudiant et repassant les mots dans sa tête. Armand le vit froncer les sourcils et se mordiller la lèvre.

—Cela me semble plus convenable, avoua Porthos du bout des lèvres.

Armand sourit. Le silence s'étira, de plus en plus gênant tandis qu'aucun des deux n'osait le briser.

Puis Porthos se leva.

—Constance m'avait demandé de la prévenir directement si vous vous réveilliez. Vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque chose ?

—Juste un verre d'eau, merci Porthos.

Après plusieurs minutes la femme arriva, amenant avec elle le verre qu'il avait demandé ainsi que des bandages et d'autres choses sur un plateau. Elle l'informa que le médecin repasserait le lendemain matin et qu'elle se chargerait de changer ses bandages durant sa convalescence.

—Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger ainsi. Et dans votre état, balbutia le jeune homme.

—Ne dites pas de sottises ! Et cela nous donnera l'occasion de parler entre femmes, affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle releva la couverture et la chemise de la jeune travestie et s'appliqua à décoller le bandage aussi soigneusement que possible avec un linge humide.

—Cela va faire mal, je suis désolée.

Armand retint une plainte et serra les poings. Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de sortir un quelconque son et lâcha un long souffle une fois que son infirmière de fortune eut fini.

—Les premières fois seront douloureuses mais la plaie finira par ne plus adhérer.

Cela ne le rassurait pas du tout !

Heureusement le bandage fut presque indolore à côté de la première étape et Constance relâcha sa cuisse, la couvrant à nouveau et lui passant un médicament réduit en poudre avec un verre d'eau.

—Qu'est-ce qu'a dit le médecin exactement ? demanda Armand en avalant le mélange au gout peu ragoutant.

—Vous avez eu de la chance ce n'est pas bien grave. Vous n'avez pas perdu trop de sang et l'os est intact. Les muscles ont été atteints mais vous devriez vous en remettre sans séquelles.

—J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, s'apitoya-t-il lamentablement.

Constance passa une main autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre elle. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la femme enceinte lui ordonne de se rendormir au vu de l'heure tardive qu'il était.

—Bonne nuit jeune femme, je reviendrais demain.

—Bonne nuit Constance.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Le lendemain ce furent des coups à la porte qui le tirèrent du sommeil. La tête inquisitrice d'Aramis passa la porte, suivie de celle de Porthos et enfin d'Athos.

—Excusez nous, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de vous voir hier, commença Aramis en s'installant au bout du lit.

—Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Porthos s'était rapproché, Armand lui sourit et hocha la tête.

—A part ma jambe je vais bien, elle se rappelle encore à moi.

—Cela va nous changer de ne pas vous avoir dans nos pattes ! dit Aramis

—Il dit cela, rétorqua Athos, mais au fond il est le premier à s'être plaint vous savez.

Les trois hommes rirent de la figure déconfite du coquet mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les coupant dans leur élan.

—Que faites-vous tous ici ? Aller ouste, allez travailler et laissez-moi ce jeune homme en paix.

Leur rire partit de plus belle et Armand l'entendit résonner jusqu'à ce que les trois hommes quittent l'appartement. Constance posa le potage qu'elle avait entre les mains sur la petite table et s'installa sur le lit prendre des nouvelles du jeune homme.

—Le capitaine aurait voulu venir mais il est bien occupé pour le moment, je crois qu'il était aussi rassuré que je sois dans la confidence pour pouvoir me déléguer votre cas.

—Il le sait ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était légèrement choqué. Après des mois à se cacher et se taire, voilà que son genre devenait un sujet de conversation.

—Evidemment ! Il a débarqué en trombe dès qu'il a pu quitter le roi. Il pensait votre couverture fichue. Je lui ai juste dit que je savais, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'on se comprenne.

—J'aurais en effet été fichue sans vous, Constance .

— Dans ce cas rappelez-vous que vous avez une dette envers moi ! Dit la femme fière d'elle. Le médecin arrive bientôt, il faudra surement rechanger vos bandages, après cela je vous ai amené de quoi reprendre des forces, vous en avez besoin vous n'avez pas mangé hier.

Comme prévu le médecin, qu'il comprit être tenu au secret par Tréville arriva peu après. Le bandage avait tout autant collé à la plaie et il devait admettre que Constance était bien plus délicate que lui. Après cela, il mangea le bol qui lui avait été amené et prit un des livres que Constance lui avait approchés. La journée passage en lecture et somnolence jusqu'au soir. Armand entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et des pas monter l'escalier en bois avant de s'arrêter devant sa porte. Après trois coups, il invita la personne à entrer et ne fut pas étonné de croiser le regard sombre de Porthos.

—Je voulais uniquement voir si vous alliez bien et si vous désiriez quelque chose.

Le blessé sourit de l'attention accrue que Porthos lui portait et tendit légèrement la main, de quoi l'inciter à se rapprocher. Le mulâtre ne se fit pas prier et avança pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

—Les médicaments rendent la douleur très supportable, Constance m'a amené de quoi manger et j'ai à boire à côté de moi, je crois que ces attentions vont me manquer une fois rétabli ! Comment s'est passée votre journée ?

—Sans vous cela n'est plus pareil, tout le monde l'a affirmé. J'ai besoin de vous pour tricher aux cartes, Aramis a failli gagner !

Armand éclata de rire devant la mine indignée de Porthos . Ils passèrent tous deux le reste de la soirée à parler de son absence, de Tréville qui avait demandé de ses nouvelles et de son haut de chausse qui était désormais affublé d'un joli trou. Armand dut retenir plusieurs fois son envie de tendre sa main pour caresser celle du métis assis face à lui. Ils avaient beau décidé de se rapprocher, autant que les mœurs leur permettaient, il ne savait pas comment le prendrait Porthos. Celui-ci finit par prendre congé quand il aperçut les paupières un peu trop lourdes du jeune homme mais avant cela, un sourire qui fit s'emballer le cœur d'Armand fleurit sur ses lèvres. Rapidement il se penchant et déposa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres rosées. Armand se raidit une seconde. Le rouge lui monta aux joues durant les deux secondes que dura l'acte. Porthos lui souhaita une bonne nuit, les laissant seuls, lui et son rougissement.


	17. Le temps des promesses

_J'ai laissé passer beaucoup de temps depuis le dernier chapitre, pour plusieurs raisons j'ai repoussé la publication du chapitre 17. L'histoire en entier compte actuellement 32 chapitres et est proche de se terminer, j'ai hâte et en même temps je n'ai pas envie de la terminer !_

 _En ce qui concerne ce chapitre notre petit couple continu de se rapprocher, mais je ne suis pas encore décidée a les laisser en paix_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17**

 **Le temps des promesses**

...

...

Les prochaines semaines passèrent trop lentement aux yeux d'Armand. Il avait l'habitude de se lever tous les matins, s'habiller, s'entrainer et recevoir des missions. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de trainer dans une maison - un lit - sans rien y faire.

Il avait lu les quelques livres qu'il avait en sa possession. Aramis, constatant son désarrois lui avait porté les ouvrages qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Cela lui avait donné une nouvelle occupation, surtout que l'homme n'avait pas les mêmes gouts que lui en matière de littérature. Lui qui était plus habitué au courant précieux et histoires romanesque découvrait les essais politiques du cardinal de Richelieu et les traités moralistes de Saint François de Sales. S'il avait eu du mal à ne pas s'endormir aux premières pages, il devait avouer que sous ces suites de mots critiques et soporifiques la beauté d'un enseignement de maître finissait par captiver. Si seulement la plume s'y prêtait. Il passait quelques soirée à faire de grands débats avec l'homme de foi mais la majorité étaient passés en compagnie de Porthos. Apres leur retour il apparaissait sur le pas de sa porte, s'installait au bord de son lit et lui racontait leurs journées. Ils parlaient de leur travail, des prix qui augmentaient ou du passé du métis, sautant d'un sujet à l'autre jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

—Vient près de moi, demanda le jeune homme en se poussant légèrement de côté.

C'était une envie qui le titillait depuis deux ou trois jours mais il n'avait pas osé l'énoncer. S'ils avaient fini par accepter qu'ils fussent plus proches que de simples amis, Une distance était toujours présente, surtout du côté de Porthos. Tout se tissait, les soirs se répétaient. Ils se rapprochaient en se parlant, comment faire autrement quand on passait tellement de temps ensemble, pourtant la gêne persistait Armand détournait le regard à chaque fois que l'homme l'observait et vice versa, chacun le savait mais l'entre deux dans lequel ils étaient coincés ne les aidait pas à savoir quelle direction prendre.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se tutoyer quand ils étaient seuls, de laisser une caresse, faussement accidentelle effleurer une main ou un bras. Mais il y avait toujours la même réserve qu'Armand ne pouvait que comprendre de la part du mousquetaire.

Porthos hésita un instant, avisa la place libéré et après une courte réflexion se leva. Il franchit la courte distance lentement, sans regarder l'occupant du lit et s'assit à l'autre bout. Il se baissa pour se déchausser et finalement s'installa, une jambe étendue sur la couverture, l'autre pendante sur le sol. Il tourna la tête et fixa les prunelles d'un vert foret, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Le souffle d'Armand s'accéléra. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient jusqu'a ses oreilles et une chaleur indescriptible irradia doucement du creux de son ventre.

Ils étaient proches. Tellement proches. Porthos restait toujours assis aux pieds du lit, lui ne pouvait pas bouger, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait la presque allongé juste à ses côtés. Sa bouche s'assécha doucement en avisant les lèvres charnues légèrement entrouvertes.

O diable…

La, maintenant, il avait plus envie de chaleur humaine qu'il n'en avait eue depuis longtemps. Il voulait des bras autour de ses hanches, des baisers sur sa gorge, une passion frénétique qui les ferait tous deux basculer. Il vit Porthos déglutir et compris étrangement qu'ils se consumaient tous deux du même feu.

Porthos amorçait juste un mouvement que des coups résonnèrent contre la porte en bois et Aramis entra, brandissant un objet dans sa main. Il s'arrêta après quelque pas et haussa un sourcil perplexe.

—Je ne n'interromps rien j'espère, demanda-t-il innocemment.

Armand senti un rougissement traitre orner son visage.

—Ne te fait pas d'idées, grommela Porthos.

—Je ne me fais jamais d'idée mon ami, uniquement des hypothèses. J'ai retrouvé ce livre aujourd'hui, ajouta Aramis en tendant le bras vers Armand. —J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait vous intéresser.

Armand, perdu, le remercia en prenant l'objet de ses mains et l'intrus sorti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, non sans lui souhaiter une bonne soirée en refermant la porte.

Les deux hommes toujours sur le lit échangèrent un long regard et Armand se laissa retomber doucement contre l'épaule du métis.

—On peut dire qu'il a le don de choisir son moment.

—C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire.

Armand se contenta finalement du bras qui le serrait et de l'odeur de cuire qui lui chatouillait les narines.

...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Il avait bien fait d'oser dire a Porthos de se rapprocher. Le jour suivant celui-ci lui avait demandé de se pousser comme si de rien n'était et prit place à une distance aussi respectable qu'elle pouvait l'être dans ce genre de situation. Depuis, au lieu de s'assoir sur la chaise ou au pied du lit il prenait directement place à ses côtés, et la distance qui les séparait finissaient inexorablement par se rapprocher.

Armand soupira de soulagement quand le médecin fini par rebander sa plaie, après lui avoir certifié une fois de plus que la guérison suivait bonne voie. Si les premiers jours étaient durs et qu'il avait l'impression que sa plaie s'ouvrait à chaque pansage, celui-ci ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Sa cuisse cicatrisait bien, elle saignait rarement, le piquait mais pas terriblement.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas essayé de marcher.

—Tous les risques d'infections peuvent être écartés, commença le docteur Le Mai. —Mais il faut encore être prudent. Je pense que vous pouvez vous déplacer légèrement. Mais sans forcer dessus ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

—Je peux vraiment sortir de ce lit ? Demanda Armand incrédule.

—il faut que vous marchiez, rester trop longtemps comme cela vous sera tout aussi préjudiciable. Restez dans la maison, au moins au début, nous verrons si la plaie résiste.

Armand hocha la tête doucement, comprenant qu'il devait surtout réfréner son envie de sauter de son lit… s'il ne voulait pas y rester coincé plusieurs semaines de plus.

La couverture se rabattit sur ses jambes, lui procurant un peu de chaleur et après lui avoir conseillé de se faire aider et ne pas tenter de se lever seul, le médecin sortit.

Peu de temps après ce fut Porthos, qui sans surprise vint lui rendre visite.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

—D'après Le Mai je peux enfin me lever ! Il m'a dit d'éviter de forcer mais j'ai hâte de sortir de cette chambre !

Porthos sourit et enjoignit le jeune homme à essayer, se proposant pour lui prêter main forte.

—Euh... vous pourriez me passer un pantalon, avant ? bégaya Armand.

Il vit les joues de Porthos rosirent et il se détourna pour lui apporter le vêtement demandé. Il garda le dos tourné, semblant trouver l'observation intéressante et se permis de reporter son regard sur l'occupant de la chambre une fois que celui-ci dit être prêt.

Armand était assis au bord du lit et attendait manifestement l'aide du mousquetaire. Son regard était rivé sur ses pieds nus. Il n'aurait pas cru anticiper a ce point ce moment. Et s'il n'arrivait pas rester debout ? Ou qu'il rouvrait sa blessure ? Porthos coupa court à ses réflexions en lui demandant s'il avait des chaussons d'intérieur.

Il devait réellement avoir l'air aussi coquet qu'Aramis pour que le géant lui demande cela. Il lui indiqua l'armoire, ou Constance les avait rangés au début de sa convalescence.

—Des chaussons en velours, commenta le mulâtre avec un sourcil inquisiteur.

—Eh bien quoi ! Ça tient chaud.

Porthos répondit par un rire grave qui fit frissonner le corps jeune homme et posa la paire à ses pieds.

Armand se chaussa lentement, puis après un moment d'hésitation inspira fortement et se leva.

Une grimace barra son visage face au tiraillement qu'il ressentait à la cuisse mais il décida que c'était largement supportable.

Porthos se tenait en retrait, prêt à intervenir mais Armand se sentait parfaitement stable sur ses jambes, à part la gêne, il savait qu'il pourrait marcher. Ils finirent par descendre l'escalier même si plus lentement que d'habitude et s'installer autour de la grande table. Ni Athos ni Aramis n'étaient là. Il ne sut pas si c'était le lieu où le fait d'enfin se déplacer mais le ventre d'Armand émit un bruit plus qu'explicite.

—Vous voulez peut-être manger quelque chose ? Taquina le métis.

Armand fit la moue, peu habitué à ce que l'homme le charrie mais accepta.

— Attendez j'ai une idée !

Porthos parti fouiller le garde-manger et revint avec un panier d'œuf. Armand n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire mais une idée pas si rassurante germa dans son esprit. En effet le mousquetaire sorti une poêle, la posa au-dessus du feu déjà allumé pour chauffer la pièce et cassa plusieurs œufs a l'intérieur.

—Heu, il doit rester du potage de Constance, hasarda Armand.

—Dites aussi bien que je vais nous empoisonner !

—C'est ma crainte, en effet.

—Laissez-moi vous apprendre une chose alors : de nous trois, je suis sans doute le meilleur cuisiner ! Lança Porthos, fière de lui.

Armand ne répliqua pas et le laissa terminer son omelette qu'il servi après dans deux assiettes. Malgré son appréhension le convalescent devait bien admettre qu'elle avait une meilleure gueule que ce à quoi il s'attendait. En réalité elle était même appétissante. Il entama son assiette le premier et un gémissement de satisfaction lui échappa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé d'omelette aussi bonne, chez lui il ne savait même pas faire cuire un œuf. Il rata le sourire satisfait de Porthos.

Ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance et c'est une heure après que Porthos conseilla à Armand de regagner son lit. Si la descente fut facile la monté l'était un peu moins mais il réussit à gravir les marches sans l'aide de l'homme derrière lui.

Les jours suivant, Armand tenta de sortir de sa chambre aussi souvent qu'il lui était possible, sans pour autant s'aventurer bien loin. Les mousquetaires absents durant la semaine c'est en compagnie de Constance qu'il finit par sortir un jour de l'appartement. Sa jambe était presque guérie, la cicatrisation arrivait à sa fin et il n'avait développé aucune complication.

Pour citer le docteur, il avait eu de la chance. C'était également l'avis de ses compagnons à le voir si bien rétabli. Il avait parlé avec le capitaine et pourrait reprendre son service la semaine prochaine, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui manquerait autant. Ils devaient également parler de sa réaction lors de l'attaque. Armand savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas, mais une peur lui rongeait l'estomac. Et si le capitaine avec fini part réaliser qu'il avait fait une erreur ? Qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe de faire ce travail ? Son supérieur ne lui avait donné aucune indication et il passa les jours suivant a réunir arguments sur argument.

La veille de son service il était sorti en compagnie de Constance. Ils avaient décidés de se diriger vers une praire aux abords de la ville, engoncés dans leurs manteaux. L'espace se prêtait à une tranquillité bienvenue et une liberté de parole dont ils avaient besoin tous deux pour discuter sans peur des oreilles indiscrètes.

Armand se posa sur un banc et la femme le rejoignit, plaçant entre eu un panier garnis d'une collation qu'elle avait préparé.

—Je me demande a quoi vous ressembleriez en robe, déclara soudainement Constance.

Armand la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, étonné.

—J'en portais il y a quelques mois encore, soupira la travestie. Vous ne risquez pas de voir cela avant longtemps.

—Cela vous manque ?

—Oui, beaucoup ! Je n'en ai pas l'air ainsi, mais j'adore les dentelles, les bijoux et les tissus doux, rigola Armand. J'aime aussi les vêtements d'hommes. Plus amples, plus agréables, mais j'étais plus heureux quand je pouvais encore choisir l'un ou l'autre.

Armand remarqua que même avec Constance il continuait à parler de lui au masculin mais cette constatation ne le dérangea pas, c'était mieux que prendre le risque de se tromper plus tard.

—Cela n'est pas dur, de vivre entouré d'hommes ?

—Vous savez ils sont réellement respectueux. Mais de toute façon je ferme toujours ma porte à clé avant de me changer. Même Porthos ne fait pas irruption sans taper avant.

—Mhh, Porthos, murmura Constance d'une voix coquine. Vous vous êtes bien rapprochés n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage d'Armand se ferma et la femme sut qu'elle venait de parler d'un sujet sensible, plus que son secret.

—Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Le visage d'Armand se décomposa au point ou Constance crut qu'il allait fondre en larme. La femme suspecta que seul l'endroit où ils étaient l'empêchait encore d'exploser.

—Je m'enlise Constance, je m'enlise !

Il se cacha le visage entre les mains, abattu.

—Comment cela ?

—On s'est rapprochés, beaucoup trop. Toute notre amitié, ou quelque que soit le nom qu'on pourrait lui donner n'est basée que sur un mensonge.

—C'est peut-être un mal pour un bien ? Porthos est un homme bon, il aura surement du mal au début mais après vous pourrez réellement vous engager.

—Je ne peux pas. J'ai… déjà été engagé Constance, répondit Armand sans plus de précision. Je ne souhaite pas l'être à nouveau, pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt.

—Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas continuer comme cela. A un moment si vous ne lui dit pas il le découvrira lui-même.

Armand se rongea l'ongle, le dos courbé, les yeux perdu dans l'horizon.

—Je lui dirais…, jura Armand. Je lui dirais et il fera ce qu'il veut, mais une fois que j'aurais terminé l'affaire qui m'a mené ici.


	18. Le passé n'est jamais loin

_Avant tout je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, vous voir passer, voter et commenter décuple mon envie de finir cette histoire car je ne le fait plus seulement pour moi. Je vous rassure sur le fait que je ne compte pas abandonner Une fine Lame, j'ai actuellement 33 chapitres d'écrit et il ne me reste plus que 3-4 chapitres pour y mettre un point final._

 _Vous aurez encore 20 chapitres a vous mettre sous la dent, que je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement désormais._

 _Ce chapitre est surement un de ceux que vous attendez, la vie a la caserne est belle mais Armand est la dans un autre but, la véritable aventure commence !_

 _Un grand merci a ma correctrice qui comme d'habitude fait un travail extra et rapide, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18**

 **Le passé n'est jamais loin**

...

Comme prévu, le lundi suivant leur ballade Armand se prépara à reprendre du service. L'exaltation ne touchait pas que lui, ses trois colocataires étaient tous aussi heureux de la nouvelle. Il avait perdu l'habitude de se lever avec le soleil, mais la veille, Athos lui avait certifié de ne pas s'en faire et de prendre son temps, retrouver ses habitudes se ferait en quelques jours. Il était heureux que le mousquetaire, le plus solitaire des trois se soit autant ouvert à lui. Depuis leur discussion, ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé mais ils s'étaient compris, et c'était le plus important.

Après avoir mis son chapeau et sa cape, il ferma la porte de leur maison et prit la direction de la caserne. La terre était boueuse de la pluie de la veille, avril était entamé et sonnait le glas des derniers refroidissements.

Retrouver le brouhaha des mousquetaires dans la cour le fit sourire, et sa présence ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer par les soldats qui ne savaient rien de son retour. Il eut droit à des empoignades et des souhaits de bon retour à son plus grand plaisir. Il venait à peine de rejoindre ses quatre amis que le capitaine vint le trouver, lui demandant de monter.

—Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda de Tréville alors qu'ils s'étaient installés.

—Bien, répondit le jeune homme. Malgré lui, il était tendu, tant il avait anticipé l'entretien.

Tréville soupira. Il savait très bien pourquoi son soldat semblait mal à l'aise et décida d'aborder ce point directement.

—Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé durant l'attaque du trajet, ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas pris garde de vous surveiller.

—Capitaine ..., le coupa Armand.

—Laissez-moi parler. Si je vous surveillais, c'est que je m'étais bien douté que ce genre de choses arriverait. Il y a deux types d'hommes, continua le capitaine. Ceux qui se lancent à corps perdu dans leur premier combat et ceux qui se tétanisent sous la pression. Vous êtes du deuxième et je le savais. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour vous battre.

Armand sentit une pierre peser sur son estomac. Il fit de son possible pour refréner le tremblement de ses membres mais ne trouvait rien à redire à son supérieur. Tous ses arguments semblaient s'être évaporés.

—Cessez de paniquer, reprit de Tréville d'une voix plus douce. Je ne vais pas vous renvoyer.

Armand souffla et le capitaine rigola de la réaction exagérée de son vis-à-vis.

—Je vous laisse le choix Armand, soit vous suivez un entrainement régulier, soit vous êtes affecté à des fonctions administratives ou même à l'infirmerie mais vous perdrez votre grade de mousquetaire.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde à Armand pour se décider, tout mais qu'il garde son épaulière.

—Je m'entrainerais, capitaine.

De Tréville sourit et opina de la tête.

—J'ai déjà informé vos amis qu'ils seront chargés de votre entrainement.

Armand écarquilla les yeux, étonné mais aussi heureux que son capitaine n'ait pas douté une seule fois de son choix.

—Et maintenant, comment avez-vous vu passer ces semaines de convalescence ?

—Longues, je ne peux le nier. Mais cela a aussi fait évoluer ma relation avec les autres. Je suis également heureux que Constance soit tenue au secret, confessa-t-il.

Le capitaine lissa sa barbe, s'attendant à l'évocation du sujet. Il resta quelques secondes sans réponse avant de finalement parler.

— J'aurais aimé qu'aucune autre personne ne soit dans la confidence mais sans Constance, vous auriez probablement été découvert. Même si je ne l'avais pas prévu, son aide s'est avérée utile. Et peut-être qu'une confidente peut vous être salutaire après tout.

Le mousquetaire se contenta d'hocher la tête, comprenant les hésitations de son supérieur. Mais il n'en démordait pas : Constance l'aidait.

—Avez-vous… de nouvelles informations pour mon affaire ?

Le capitaine ne dit rien, encore une fois, et prit le temps de l'observer avant de parler. Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement face à une réaction qu'il ne prévoyait voire n'espérait peut-être pas. Un mince espoir s'infiltra dans ses veines, et avec lui des sentiments qu'il n'avait plus ressentis, l'exaltation et la haine. Une haine farouche qui avait pris place à la colère et lui avait fait boucler ses malles, sceller son cheval et partir avant l'aube.

Mais l'homme en face de lui ne disait rien.

—Mais parlez !

Le capitaine enleva son couvre-chef, passa dans ses cheveux sa main et fixa à nouveau Armand.

—Je ne suis sûr de rien, commença-t-il.

Armand bondit de sa chaise, l'envoyant valser contre le plancher. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner, alors qu'il pensait à tout ce que l'homme pouvait lui révéler.

—J'ai entendu des nouvelles, des affaires qui pourraient vous concerner comme vous êtres étrangère. Il n'y a rien de certain et surtout aucun lien, laissez-mois en savoir plus et je vous le ferais savoir alors.

—Combien de temps ? murmura le jeune homme, presque inaudible.

—Je ne le sais. En attendant considérez cela comme toutes les pistes que vous avez suivi jusqu' à maintenant, elle pourrait ne mener à rien.

Malgré les paroles dures, un espoir s'insuffla dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque indice trouvé. Depuis plusieurs semaines il avait ralenti, si ce n'est arrêté de chercher, et ce bien avant sa convalescence. Une piqûre de culpabilité le fit grimacer honteusement. Armand décida de prendre congé mais avant cela demanda à être informé à la moindre nouveauté.

Hors du bureau, il laissa ses jambes l'éloigner des autres, cherchant un lieu isolé. Traversant couloirs et paliers, il s'engouffra finalement dans ce qui semblait être une des salles de réunion les moins utilisées. Dans un grincement, Armand tira un siège en bout de table et s'avachit dessus, la tête lourde reposant sur ses bras croisés au-dessus de la table.

Un rire ironique franchit ses lèvres, moqueur envers lui-même. Il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre ce fichu bois. Et cette culpabilité ne voulait pas le lâcher ! Il s'en voulait, s'en voulait d'être heureux, de rire, de revivre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir presque relégué sa vengeance au second plan. Était-ce cela, tout ce que représentait son père ? Quelques mois de peine et il tournait la page ?

Un hoquet résonna dans la pièce, bientôt suivit de sanglots étouffés. La tête entre les mains Armand n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son dos. Il releva ses yeux rougis pour rencontrer les orbes noirs et le sourire chaleureux de Porthos.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de resserrer son bras, cachant la tête brune dans le torse. Dans un hoquet, Armand cala sa tête contre le corps musculeux de l'homme, laissant sa main faire des cercles rassurants dans son dos. Les pleurs d'Armand se tarirent et après un moment sans aucun bruit Porthos osa demander :

—Tu veux en parler ?

Pour la première fois Armand hésita vraiment. Il avait tellement envie, tellement envie de dire toute la vérité, pouvoir se plaindre, crier, ne plus se cacher. Mais la voix du capitaine, catégorique, se rappela à lui. Il l'avait promis à de Tréville.

Lentement, il fit non de la tête et s'éloigna du métis pour se lever.

Nerveusement, Armand défroissa ses vêtements, plus pour éviter de croiser un regard inquisiteur qu'autre chose.

— Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? Finit-il par demander

—Tu mettais du temps et le capitaine est sorti, répondit-il simplement.

Armand se contenta de hocher la tête.

—Allez viens, souffla le métis. Tu auras toute ta vie pour pleurer.

...

* * *

...

Les jours défilèrent lentement, au rythme de duels, entraînements et missions. Sous les coups d'épées d'Athos, car sans conteste, il était le meilleur bretteur de la garnison, Armand aiguisait sa lame et entaillait sa chair. L'homme n'était pas tendre, mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Ce n'était pas tant l'art du combat qu'il devait maîtriser, mais la peur qui le tenait aux tripes dans ces moments-là.

 _Il devait prendre confiance en lui et connaitre sa lame_ , lui avait dit un jour Athos. Si la première était facile à comprendre, la deuxième fut plus dure à cerner. Et pourquoi pas faire les présentations, tant qu'il y était ?

L'homme ne lui dit rien et continua à le former, le préparant à parer coup sur coup. Pourtant, il lui répétait souvent cette phrase. Si Armand prenait ses aises dans ces entraînements, ce fut différent quand il décida de l'emmener pour lui _montrer quelque chose_ , avait-il dit.

Fichu Athos.

S'il doutait des penchants légèrement destructeurs de l'homme, maintenant il en était certain. Comme pour une promenade l'homme marchait au-devant, décidant de la route à prendre. Au carrefour d'un chemin ils distinguèrent au loin trois hommes en tenue rouge sang.

Et c'est là que tout dérapa.

Athos s'avança l'air de rien. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre le langage fleurit que le mousquetaire leur adressa mais la réaction fut imminente. Dégainant chacun sa rapière, une bagarre s'engagea à trois contre un. Armand hésita un instant entre appeler de l'aide et se mêler à la rixe mais voyant Athos esquiver deux attaques succinctes il prit sa décision et s'élança sur l'adversaire le plus proche de lui. Les premiers coups furent bancals, maladroits mais la chance lui souriait, l'adversaire n'était pas au niveau du professeur. Après quelques tintements, à esquiver et juger, un brin de confiance le prit. Assez pour décider de passer à l'attaque. Il prit position, la lame au-devant, la jambe en arrière et répéta au mouvement près les enchaînements qu'il connaissait.

Si les premières passes furent mécaniques et réflexes les suivantes étaient plus fluides et fortes. Armand commença à s'éloigner des leçons apprises pour s'adapter à son adversaire. Sa lame dansait une chorégraphie nouvelle et sans peur il accula son adversaire, maniant sa rapière avec aisance. Un coup plus puissant désarma le garde rouge et la pointe sous la gorge, Armand le tenait désormais en joue. Sans plus savoir quoi faire de son adverse, il vit Athos surgir et cogner la crosse de son pistolet contre le crâne, envoyant le garde dans les abymes de l'inconscience. Armand déduisit que les deux autres hommes, couchés au sol, avaient reçu le même traitement. La besogne terminée et la démarche fière, le plus âgé des mousquetaires prit le chemin du retour non sans avoir invité son ami à le suivre. Armand lui emboîta le pas, plus énervé que ravi.

—Que vous a-t-il prit ? cria-t-il hors de lui.

Athos lui jeta un regard en biais sans pour autant s'arrêter.

—Un duel est toujours le meilleur moyen de s'entraîner, répondit-il comme une évidence.

—Mais bon sang Athos ! Ils auraient pu gagner, on aurait pu mourir !

Armand était sidéré, sidéré que celui qui était plus qu'un mentor ose prendre ce genre de risque inconsidéré. Et s'il n'avait pas pu se battre ? Athos s'arrêta, juste le temps de répondre.

— Les hommes postés en maintien de l'ordre dans ces quartiers sont souvent de nouvelles têtes à former, révéla Athos. Ils sont rarement de fins bretteurs, plus des maladroits qu'autre chose. Vous étiez au-dessus de leur niveau alors oui je vous ai jugé prêt, plus que vous ne le pensiez vous-même.

La colère d'Armand se dissipa légèrement. L'homme n'était peut-être pas si destructeur que cela.

—Et s'ils avaient été de bons escrimeurs ? Lança tout de même Armand.

Pour toute réponse Athos leva les épaules.

...

* * *

...

En cette nouvelle journée, c'était autour d'une partie de cartes que deux hommes se battaient. Enfin, de combat il n'y en avait pas vraiment. Armand regardait plutôt Aramis se faire plumer par Porthos, encore et toujours. C'était à se demander si le coquet n'était pas un brin masochiste, ou s'il avait réellement un futile espoir de gagner. Futile car il n'avait aucune chance : et pour cause le mousquetaire aux cheveux bouclés trichait. Oh il aurait pu gagner à la loyale, après tout Porthos était peut-être le meilleur joueur de cartes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré mais c'était autre chose qui le poussait à tricher. L'adrénaline de l'interdit, le jeu de sournoiserie… Armand avait compris que le métis affectionnait autant le jeu que la triche. Et pour cela il était le meilleur.

C'étaient les As dans la manche et les Rois sous les fesses qu'il raflait toutes les mises et depuis peu, Armand s'en était mêlé. Personne ne se méfiait de celui qui était encore qualifié de nouveau, timide et sans histoires. Alors évidement quand il tournait autour des joueurs, cela ne pouvait être que par pur curiosité. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Discrètement il indiquait à Porthos ses chances, s'il devait sortir un atout ou pas et aussi facilement que cela, il s'était laissé entraîner.

Tricher avec Porthos était amusant, et il devinait que celui-ci n'avait jamais eu de binôme. Seule une pointe de remords resurgissait quand Aramis perdait ses sous, mais après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas jouer.

Une troisième partie gagnée et Aramis se leva boudeur, capitulant et la foule amassée se dispersa. Porthos empocha en riant l'argent gagné. Tendant la main, Armand prit une pièce, réclamant son dû un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Si une chose était certaine, c'était que la journée commençait bien.

À peine une heure plus tard, Athos descendit l'escalier en faisant signe à ses compagnons de le suivre. C'est ainsi que le tricheur, le collaborateur et le plumé se dirigèrent vers le bureau de de Tréville pour ce qui serait surement une énième mission. Mais le seuil pénétré, une ambiance fermée et lourde frappa Armand. Leur capitaine était derrière son bureau, les mains jointe au-dessus de documents.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Lâcha finalement Aramis.

—Vous savez que depuis son couronnement son altesse tente de réprimer le marchandage illégal. Il se trouve que des rapports venant du nord nous rapportent beaucoup de transactions et de navires au allées et venues plus que suspectes. Un gros réseau de contrebandier sévit entre nos ports et l'Angleterre mais non contents de faire du trafic, nous pensons qu'ils vendent aussi des informations.

Le capitaine poussa sur le bureau une missive décachetée.

—Ils sont au port d'Artois, les mousquetaires ont pour ordre de les arrêter.

Derrière tout le monde, Armand sentit son estomac se contracter violemment. Son regard accrocha celui de de Tréville quelque secondes, mais assez pour voir l'avertissement qu'il lui envoyait. Il n'écouta rien de la suite, ses oreilles bourdonnantes, et suivit mécaniquement les mousquetaires au moment de prendre congé avant d'être retenu par le capitaine.

—Asseyez-vous, conseilla doucement la voix du supérieur.

Armand se laissa faire sans protester.

—Vous avez compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question était plus qu'une affirmation. Le cœur d'Armand s'accéléra mais de peur ou d'excitation, il ne le savait pas.

—C'est eux ? Lui ? Espéra le jeune homme dans un souffle.

—Oui.

D'un geste Armand se leva, il marcha de long en large, sans but précis.

—Dites-moi ce que vous savez !

Le capitaine soupira et obtempéra, ce n'était pas le moment d'une quelconque question de place et de hiérarchie.

—Les douaniers n'ont jamais eu de soupçons sur la compagnie, mais depuis un temps leurs transactions semblent suspectes. Ils ont fini par voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

—Ce fils de catin a en plus sali notre nom, jura Armand sans retenue.

Il entendit de Tréville pouffer de rire à son insulte.

—Mais selon des espions, ils ne feraient pas que de la contrebande. Ils vendraient aussi des informations à qui en veulent. Sur l'état, les conflits, les marchés. Ils semblent avoir de bonnes sources.

—Mais je rêve ! La compagnie ne lui suffit donc pas !

—Vous savez, quand on en arrive à de telles extrémités pour de l'argent, plus rien ne suffit.

Le jeune homme lança un regard morne et s'adossa au mur, les épaules affaissées.

—Armand, reprit le capitaine. Désormais vous avez l'état de votre côté, ces activités ont bien été définies de suspectes.

—Je me fiche de la contrebande, ce n'est pas de ce crime que je souhaite l'inculper, murmura Armand d'une voix sourde.

—Je l'entends bien, mais ces faits pourraient vous aider, donner plus de poids à vos accusations. Une enquête pourrait être ouverte ! C'est exactement ce dont vous avez besoin.

Armand se retourna lentement. Une question lui brulait les lèvres, et ce depuis longtemps. En fait ce point avait commencé à le miner à partir du moment où il avait commencé à s'attacher à la caserne, et à ses mousquetaires.

—Et si tout cela se termine, je quitterai les mousquetaires du Roi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

De Tréville ouvrit et referma la bouche, sans répondre. Il finit par déglutir.

—Vous ne pouvez pas rester mousquetaire toute votre vie Armand. Car vous êtes une femme mais aussi que vous avez un rang, un domaine, une vie. Nous le savons tous les deux, pensez-vous renoncez à tout ce que vous êtes et vous travestir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? Ou faire comme Constance, à mi-chemin entre mousquetaire et intendante. Vous n'êtes fait pour aucun de ces deux cas.

Armand se mordit la lèvre. C'est comme si le capitaine lui renvoyait à la figure tout ce qu'il s'évertuait à ignorer. Et il avait bien raison. Il ne pourrait faire comme Constance, et être mousquetaire femme, cela ne s'était jamais vu. Mais ces mots lui firent bien plus de mal que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. C'était un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

—Je le sais… je le sais bien. Mais la vie de caserne commence tout juste à me plaire, plaisanta-t-il.

—Vous avez du temps. En attendant nous avons un meurtrier à arrêter vous et moi, car je suis avec vous. Je vais vous donner toutes les informations que nous avons. Demain, vous partirez pour le port du comté d'Artois.

Après avoir solidement harnaché la sacoche sur son cheval en suivant les conseils de Porthos, Armand se retourna et fit une dernière étreinte à Constance et son ventre rond. Il s'était confié une dernière fois à la femme la veille, lui avait dit que cette mission pourrait résoudre sa quête et peut-être marquer la fin de sa vie de mousquetaire si c'était le cas.

Elle n'avait pas vu venir les larmes de la femme, qui pleurait tout en lui répétant qu'elle serait heureuse si son malheur se terminait. Armand ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, à ce que ce départ puisse être un déchirement pour elle aussi. Il s'était mis à pleurer à son tour, et comme deux madeleines, le visage trempé, ils s'étaient mis glousser de leurs mines pitoyables.

Ce qu'il aimait avec Constance, c'est que tout finissait bien.

Aujourd'hui, celle qui était devenue une sœur aînée à ses yeux lui faisait encore une fois promettre d'être prudent, de ne pas prendre de risque, d'être fort. Une mère n'aurait pas dit quelque chose de très diffèrent.

Armand empoigna d'Artagnan, qui restait cette fois-ci à Paris. Derrière, la silhouette sombre de son capitaine apparut sur la balustrade.

Il ne lui adressa qu'un mouvement de tête qui toucha le jeune homme. Une main dans les airs, après un dernier salut, il se retourna et rejoignit ses camarades.

7 heures sonnèrent. Paris s'éveillait doucement au son des coqs et des marchands emplissant leurs étals. Parmi badauds et habitants un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains passait dans les rues étroites à cheval, pour sortir des portes des villes.


	19. Frères d'Armes

_***Roulement de tambour* Certains s'en sont peu être doutés, d'autres ne l'avaient pas vue venir, une révélation arrive dans ce chapitre ! Si visu avez des supposition c'est le moment de vous lâchez avant d'arriver a la fin ~**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Eurys**_

 **...**

 **CHAPITRE 19**

 **...**

 **Frères d'Armes**

Ses cheveux fendaient l'air à toute allure. Les mains fermement serrées sur les brides, Armand laissa le vent lui fouetter le visage, heureux de la perspective de leur nouvelle route. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, ce n'était pas de l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, juste une impression de liberté infinie. Un voyage de presque quatre jours d'allers et autant de retours n'était pas ce qu'on qualifierait de vacances, mais pour celui qui s'était senti prisonnier des murs de Paris, ce voyage, jusqu'à ses terres, était une fenêtre qu'on ouvrait. L'angoisse reviendrait bien assez vite de toute façon, il savait que son calme ne durerait pas, alors il valait mieux en profiter.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient sur les routes. Un arrêt sommaire pour manger et ils étaient repartis, lancés au galop sur les routes.

—Il y'en a un parmi nous que ce voyage semble enchanter, déclara Athos en lançant un regard rieur à Armand.

—Vous n'imaginez même pas ! Après tout ce temps à Paris, je finissais par voir cette ville comme une prison. Cela fait du bien de s'en éloigner !

—Si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez dit venir d'Artois ?

Armand considéra la question une fraction de seconde et décida d'opter pour la vérité.

—Oui, c'est ma chère région. Je suis également heureux d'y retourner.

La voix d'Armand sonna plus doucement, comme s'il parlait d'un vieux souvenir heureux.

Quelques heures plus tard l'astre rougeoyant était au déclin et c'est le corps rompu et le vendre vide qu'ils firent halte à une auberge pour y passer la nuit.

Passant les chevaux au garçon qui se présenta, ils pénétraient la bâtisse, tous couverts de capes et chapeaux. Sans se faire prier, Athos les dirigea vers la première table libre où ils prirent tous place dans un concert de soupirs. Armand ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur, s'attirant un rire bas de Porthos.

—Les fesses ? Demanda-t-il.

—Je ne sens plus mon postérieur, se plaignit le jeune homme.

—Bienvenu parmi nous !

Armand ne put s'empêcher de rire, faussement accablé du peu de compassion de son compagnon.

Le diner passa sans renfort de rire et de discussions, les quatre hommes étaient tous bien trop fatigués et ne pensaient qu'à regagner leur chambre une fois le repas englouti. Même Athos ne fit pas honneur au vin. Armand ne sut si c'était à cause de la fatigue ou de leur mission.

—Bon, qui va avec qui ? interrogea Athos en revenant du comptoir, deux clés à la main.

—De quoi ?

Armand ne comprit pas le sens de sa question.

—Pour les chambres. C'est deux par deux.

Armand ne réagit pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour formuler une quelconque question mais la referma aussitôt.

Il n'avait aucunement prévu cette possibilité. Et il était dans de beaux draps.

—Allez, je m'en vais avec Armand cette fois. Entre hommes de goûts on devrait bien s'entendre, proclama Aramis. — Cela vous va ?

Le jeune homme resta hébété une seconde. Son regard passage vite de Porthos, complètement neutre, au visage d'Aramis qui attendait manifestement une réponse.

—Cela me va.

S'il devait partager la chambre d'un des deux hommes, il préférait choisir celui pour lequel son cœur ne fondait pas. Mal à l'aise, Armand évita contentieusement de regarder le métis, fuyant toute confrontation. Lui avait sans doute espéré le contraire.

Athos haussa un sourcil. Son regard passa de lui à Porthos et il finit par tendre une clé à Aramis.

—Bien, je vais chercher mes affaires et aller me coucher, déclara Armand. —Bonne nuit à vous.

Il se dirigea vers l'écurie récupérer sa sacoche toujours accrochée à sa monture. Il venait de la détacher quand la porte de la grange s'ouvrît dans un long grincement.

La besace plein les mains il vit Porthos se diriger vers lui, lui faire lâcher son paquet et l'acculer doucement contre le mur de bois. Les lèvres brunes se posèrent sur les siennes, possessives, revendiquant sa bouche. Armand se laissa faire, heureux pour une fois de laisser son compagnon mener la danse. La grande main du mousquetaire se fit baladeuse. Elle se glissa sur sa hanche, continua son chemin et atterrit sur une fesse ronde qu'elle prit soit de flatter. Armand gémit sous la caresse inattendue et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant à son ami tout le loisir de parsemer la gorge offerte de tendres baisers. Mais aussi vite que le désir de Porthos s'était imposé à lui qu'il commença à refluer. La main qui palpait sa fesse reprit sa place contre le mur et après un dernier baiser Porthos plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert de celui qu'il venait d'embrasser.

Dans la grange ne restait plus que deux personnes au regard brillant, le corps tendue d'une passion entretenue et inassouvie.

—Tu préfères partager ta chambre avec Aramis, lâcha Porthos du bout des lèvres.

Armand baissa le regard, prit au piège entre le corps du géant et le mur. C'était donc pour cela.

—Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

—Que veux-tu exactement ?

La voix de Porthos était vide d'irritation ou de colère. Elle était douce et empreinte d'une véritable attention. Ce n'était pas une critique mais une demande. Le cœur d'Armand se serra à la gentillesse évidente et naturelle du métis. Peu importe la réalité de ses sentiments il avait l'impression de se jouer de lui, et au final, c'était bien ce qu'il faisait.

—Juste... du temps. Je crois qu'on en a besoin, toi comme moi, je me trompe ?

Un silence gêné lui répondit, puis après quelques instants il sentit Porthos hocher la tête, acquiesçant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Armand se sentait mal d'utiliser cette excuse. C'était forcer Porthos à réfléchir au fait qu'il était un homme. Il se dégoûta de jouer de son mensonge, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer après l'avoir dit, il s'enlisait dans ses mensonges jour après jour.

—La seule chose qui me rassure un peu dans tout cela, lança Porthos, c'est que le décolleté de la serveuse m'a donné envie d'y plonger la main.

—Hey !

L'exclamation sortie seule, sans qu'Armand n'ait pu la retenir.

—Cela te dérangerait, que je pense à cela ? Demanda Porthos sérieux.

Armand se tut. Il ne savait ce qu'il devait répondre, entre une vérité et un mensonge édulcoré. Mais si cette mission lui permettait réellement d'en finir avec sa vengeance, il pourrait peut-être enfin se livrer entièrement au métis.

—Tu es libre de faire et penser à ce que tu veux. Mais oui, je serais jaloux.

Pothos ancra son regard au sien sans sourciller. C'est qu'il était beau, le regard perçant et la mine sérieuse.

—Et si je te disais que je préfèrerais passer mes mains sous ta chemise ?

Armand avala de travers sa bouffée d'air tant la phrase le prit au dépourvu.

—Je dirais que j'ai bien fait d'aller avec Aramis !

Porthos sourit et s'écarta, ramassant le sac à terre pour le tendre à Armand.

—Bonne nuit, murmura le mulâtre.

—Bonne nuit.

Armand repassa par la salle, peu après suivi de Porthos et prit la clé des mains de son compagnon de chambrée pour disparaître en haut de l'escalier après un dernier salut.

La porte refermée, Armand ne sut quoi faire. Aramis pouvait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, et le moindre faux pas lui serait fatal.

Dans le noir, seule la chandelle procurait un peu de lumière, halo orangé qui projetait sur les murs des lignes déformés.

C'est résigné qu'il se contenta d'ablutions sommaires, se frottant les bras, le cou et le visage d'un chiffon imbibé d'alcool. Ce décrassage lui procura au moins un semblant de propreté, assez pour lui permettre de se coucher sans avoir l'impression d'être tout collant.

Sa seule gêne était de garder ce fichu bandage autour de sa poitrine. Il n'avait dormi qu'une seule fois avec, le soir où il avait été beaucoup trop saoul pour se rappeler qu'embrasser Porthos était une mauvaise idée. C'est fatigué et le torse toujours bandé qu'il s'assit dans le lit, le dos reposant contre le mur de bois. Un bâillement lui échappa en même temps que la porte s'ouvrait sur Aramis.

Armand se figea aussitôt, incertain de la conduite à suivre.

Comment se comportaient deux hommes entre eux ? Peut-être comme lui-même avec ses amies ? Sûrement ?

Il décida tout de même d'être le plus discret possible, scellant ses lèvres. De toute façon, il n'était pas connu pour être un grand bavard. Aramis referma la porte et après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil s'adossa dessus en soufflant. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure, mécaniquement, puis finit par relever les yeux pour les planter dans ceux verts de son colocataire.

—Ecoutez Armand, à mes yeux vous êtes mon compagnon d'arme et mon ami et je vous estime pour cela. Je ne souhaite pas vous confronter ou demander des réponses à des choses qui ne me concernent pas. Dites-vous juste que je resterais muet, quoi que je voie.

Un frisson glacé parcourra le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds. Son cœur qui s'était arrêté durant la tirade s'était remis à battre frénétiquement, résonant comme tambour à ses oreilles. Il força sa respiration à se calmer et tenta vainement de ne laisser aucune trace de son trouble paraitre.

—Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre, Aramis.

Armand jura en entendant sa propre voix qui vacillait. Sang dieu était-il si transparent ?

Aramis se gratta le nez et se rapprocha de l'autre côté du lit.

—Disons que j'ai remarqué votre… manqué de virilité.

 _Là, c'en était fini_.

Armand ferma douloureusement les yeux, tentant encore par tous les moyens de refouler son désarroi.

—Je vous l'ai dit, je serais muet, répéta Aramis.

Le jeune homme lança un regard troublé au mousquetaire, entre ahurissement et reconnaissance. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'Aramis sache mais au moins il n'allait pas le découvrir et c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer dans une pareille situation.

—Comment l'avez-vous su ? Demanda finalement Armand après un moment de silence. Il n'y avait plus rien à nier, et sûrement pas prendre Aramis pour un simplet.

—Des détails, beaucoup de détails. De la dentelle qui s'échappait de votre malle lors du déménagement à la jeune femme croisée dans l'église.

Armand sentit ses joues s'échauffer en se rappelant le moment cité. Un dimanche où il avait décidé de sortir, et surtout une robe d'un rose poudré pour laquelle il avait craqué. L'homme l'avait reconnu, ou en tout cas avait eu un doute. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la simple idée qu'Aramis l'ait vu ainsi paré le mettait mal à l'aise.

—Vous m'avez reconnu.

—Pas immédiatement. Mais le lendemain à la caserne ce fut clair.

—Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ?

Le mousquetaire s'assis sur le lit en soupirant.

—Car nous avons tous des secrets. Vous ou moi. Tant que vous faisiez votre travail et que le capitaine savait, je n'avais rien à redire. C'est également pour cela que j'ai préféré vous confier à Constance, lorsque vous avez été blessé, au lieu de me charger des premiers soins comme à mon habitude. Elle le savait, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui.

Armand ne sut que répondre d'autre, étonné de la perspicacité du mousquetaire.

—Donc, voilà. C'est pour cela que j'ai proposé de partager votre chambre. Prenez vos aises, la porte est verrouillée et le restera si vous le désirez. Et en ce qui me concerne, bien que je sois un homme j'ai également un code d'honneur !

—Merci, répondit le jeune homme après un court silence, ému de l'attention d'Aramis.

Le mousquetaire se leva, défaisant uniquement sa veste et ses bottes. Il procéda au même nettoyage, dos au lit. Armand de son côté hésita un moment sur la conduite à tenir. Il pouvait suivre les conseils d'Aramis, ou tenter de tenir encore et toujours son rôle. Il décida finalement de se mettre à l'aise et, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise, défit le nœud des bandes, libérant sa poitrine pour la nuit. Il rangea ses bandages à son côté et prit la brosse à cheveux qu'il avait emporté de Paris.

Bien qu'Aramis l'ait vu faire, il ne dit rien. C'est après qu'ils aient tous deux rangé leurs affaires qu'il parla.

—Je dormirais sur le plancher, vous …

—Non, le coupa Armand. Je ne l'accepterais pas. Soit vous venez dans ce lit soit je prends le plancher.

Le mousquetaire obéit et se glissa sous les draps, restant le plus au bord possible, bientôt imité par un Armand qui décida de lui tourner le dos.

—Je pense qu'il s'agit de ma première nuit en compagnie d'une femme sans… quelques bons moment avec.

—Habituez-vous. Vous serez mon compagnon de chambrée pour tout ce voyage.


End file.
